Panzer Conspiracy
by Peacekeeper 37
Summary: (On Haitus) ROTR based. The ECA and Russia don't go to war, but the GLA is rising once again and is already spreading across the globe. The Powers, no longer divided, unite against the GLA and a second war rages. But when a certain competition in Japan asks for potential observers and an ECA tank to be referee. Moves are made, sparks will fly, heads will roll, and tanks will fight.
1. The World Today

AN: Revised, this notice will be removed in time.

This story takes elements of the Rise Of The Reds mod by SWR Productions, along with Shockwave units making appearances. You can find both on Moddb on the internet. Give them a shot, they're both AWESOME! (Those fricken combat cycles in ROTR though) Also, I'd like to give a great big shout out to Anime Borat for giving me a big helping hand with coming up with this fic. Thank a bunch dude!

Let us begin…

 **Crash course timeline.**

 **2014: The First Global War on Terror ends. Europe is ravaged, China buries millions, and United States enters isolation. The Global Liberation Army is now defunct.**

 **2015: China donates financial and infrastructure aid to the European continent to rebuilt cities that were annihilated by the GLA and clean rivers flooded with toxins left by the terrorists. US political parties are constantly bombarded with public outrage from the war. This year became one of the most active of the 21** **st** **century. The US began unprecedented reforms in several fields, and agreements with Mexico and Canada increase likelihood of US resurgence to power.**

 **In Europe, the continuing reconstruction led to a new sense of European Unity as leaders came together to discuss the future. US forts would be taken over, and the military would be reformed radically. Separated only by nationality, not boundaries. Following years saw Europe become a fortress and the eventual withdrawal of Chinese forces. The European Continental Alliance was born.**

 **Russia's unusual absence, save for the failed Baikonur Cosmodrome assault, drew the attention of the SVR and CIA. The investigations bring forth the revelation of Russia's leadership making deals with the GLA before the war. Weapons deals. The resulting intel leak was met with a violent revolt by the Russian people, who were joined by 90% of law enforcement and military forces. The revolt came under the head of Nikolai Suvorov, who eventually became the new president and create reforms in Russia. The large country entered prosperity under his leadership.**

 **China was the best off. After the ECA began forming, China finally began its true celebration of victory and death of its hated foe. Parades marched in the streets of every city, recruitment skyrocketed, and songs of patriotic pride were sung across the land. China was recognized as an absolute superpower and the world's most patriotic country.**

 **2016: By the start, the still rebuilding ECA and reforming Russia became the best of neighbors, trading and collaborating with one another. Suvorov was eager to redeem Russia to the world.**

 **In April, America's alliance with its neighbors boosted the economy, leading to rapid recovery to strength. Mexico and Canada benefitted by governmental reforms and military influxes, respectively.**

 **By June, China's populace calmed from their victory. 'Death of the GLA Day' is declared on the day it was defeated.**

 **The four forces would later begin assisting in rebuilding the Middle East. By December, Israel asked for help in its own reconstruction events.**

 **2017: The nations, who entered an as of yet, unofficial alliance simply called The Powers, all pitched in to fix the country. Leading to Israeli improvement, and growing inevitable outrage from Arab extremist populations who believed they should be completed first, (reconstruction there was over halfway done and still going.) This began to come under the overwatch of Syria.**

 **Syria, at this time, was an Arabic superpower, described militarily, as the 'United States' of the Arab World. A large economy, a fearsome army, along with minimal incidents regarding the FGWT (First Global War on Terror) allowed the country to grow.**

 **Peace talks began in November, seeking diplomacy. With Russia at the lead.**

 **2017: The Powers broker a deal with Egypt, share a small amount of the cuts from the Suez Canal with Israel to help reconstruction. One Abaur al Reseph, the president of Egypt agreed. Small protests in Egypt erupt.**

 **The Golan Heights is divided between Israel, Syria, and Palestine. In the meantime, Issues of Israelis in Palestine are quelled when the Powers give an order to remove them from the country.**

 **Despite the relations Russia had with the Middle Eastern countries, some wouldn't wait. Groups like Hezbollah began their wars, but were forced to rethink their tactics after an unsuccessful attack on bases guarded by Israeli and Power soldiers.**

 **By mid-2018, Russian-Syrian relations took a turn for the worse as the Arab country began to feel betrayed when Russia obviously supported both sides equally and not the Arabs more. Labels of Russia as a 'puppet appealing to Israeli interests' begin to flow.**

 **Relations worsened, the Arab countries saw Russia as a means to an end, with Russia's help, Israel would be removed. But now that was truly not the case. In response to their growing anger, Russia appealed to the interest and beliefs of the people.**

 **2018: The Syrian half of the Golan Heights erupted into violence as mobs crossed the border and attacked border side towns. A town named 'First' in Hebrew was there. A dark label given it was thought to be the first settlement to fall if war erupted. Russian troops there on guard duty encountered the mobs. In a brief clash, one was killed by a very unmistakable shot from the mob. In furious retaliation, the Russians mowed down the crowd, forcing them back to the Syrian sector. Fallout was bad. Very bad. Russia was labeled as 'murderer,' though the country was quick to point out Syria's failure to keep its citizens calm. The event was called the 'Golan Heights Massacre.'**

 **2019: Things got worse, and Russian-Syrian relations looked like they would be a repeat of America and Iran. Skirmishes erupted. Suvorov talks his allies in to trying one more time to appease the Arab countries in 2022. Meanwhile, Egyptian soldiers and equipment begin to go missing without a trace.**

 **2020: Egypt experienced a sudden coup by anti-Israeli extremists led by Rubi Sa-Amen, a respected politician. The president and his family barely escaped in time. Loyalists fled to the Canal and the ECA. The Extremists forced the Israeli workers at the canal out. Power airstrikes resulted to keep the president safe. Rubi became the new leader of Egypt, though experts agree a claim of a 'dictatorship' applied more to the name and not the actions. The Egyptian military is cut in half.**

 **2022: Suvorov delivers his final peace speech.**

 **2023: All is calm, no skirmishes, no riots, no meetings. Nothing. Arab bases are seen with virtually non-existent forces. The Powers enter a calm state of emergency. While Israel prepares for Yom Kippur. American and Chinese intelligence agencies send operatives into Syria and its allies to discover the reason for the quiet.**

 **On the day of Yom Kippur, a bomb goes off in Red Square during a speech from Suvorov. In Syria, the Russian diplomats are publically killed, the leading individual being a friend of Suvorov. Meanwhile, the combined forces of Syria, Libya, Palestine, and Iran march into Israel through Palestine while the radical Egypt marches from the southwest. The Powers respond with forces travelling to Israel, Suvorov furiously declared absolute war on Syria and its allies.**

 **The Second Yom Kippur War had begun.**

 **Come mid-late of the year, the war enters a stalemate. Both sides seek means to turn it around.**

 **2024: A young Chinese tank Sgt named Jié Jùn Qiáng volunteers with a force that discovers and heads off a major Syrian-Extremist tank offensive south of Israel. He and a few other tanks are all that are left. Remaining enemy forces are defeated after their commander is killed.**

 **In late 2024, Arab forces begin to retreat and are pushed back behind their borders.**

 **2025: Despite a now-calmer Suvorov's suggestions that the Powers should continue chasing the now retreating forces beyond their borders, the Powers elects to focus on bringing the Egyptian president back into power, lest another situation like the Korean Civil War begins.**

 **In March, the Arab forces launched a massive bombing on Israel and borderline European settlements via supersonic rockets. They demand that if the Powers do not abandon Israel and allow the country to be removed, further attacks would commence.**

 **A series of covert special ops strikes begin in Syria and Iran, bringing the rocket threat to an end in late August.**

 **The Powers launch a massive retaliatory strike into Syria with the 'city-hopping' plan. Modeled after the WW2 island-hopping strategy, the Powers attacked only the strategic cities and bases on their way to the capitals of Syria and Iran.**

 **In December, Power forces close in on Syria while Iran tastes war on its soil for the first time since the 70s. Egypt's radical government is defeated and Reseph is reinstated as president. Rubi is found and tried in Nuremburg.**

 **2026: In May, Syria surrenders after the capital and its leaders are captured. Iran makes a desperate last-ditch rocket strike on Israel.**

 **Of all things, the rocket was shot in mid-air by tank commander Hauptmann Aldrick Deidrick's Manticore super-heavy tank.**

 **In September, Iran surrenders. Ending the Second Yom Kippur War. Its military defeated and its leaders apprehended. Sheik Ali-Shaheed, a rebel leader who opposed the Arab forces' plan to attack Israel becomes the new supreme leader.**

 **2027: After peace reigned and reconstruction was near completion, the world was once again in peril as an old terror, the Global Liberation Army rose yet again, in Africa. Governments are destroyed and the GLA control an alarming section of the continent.**

 **Despite superior forces, the Powers were forced back by a much more capable GLA force in Africa. Military leaders congregated to focus on how to deal with this new GLA.**

 **2028: A series of uprisings across the planet in non-Power territories give rise to spread conflicts. The war carries on.**

2030

It's been at least 15 years since the Global Liberation Army was pushed out of Europe by China. The USA, China, and other countries have been ravaged by the GLA's war for liberation, none more so than Europe, whose union evolved into a new power, the European Continental Alliance, a new idea of true European unity. But now, the world is in the fray again.

The GLA is back from the dead. They've been supported and revitalized, and is now once again threatening the current balance of power in the world. Their bases of operations located deep within the mostly anarchistic African continent, all but untouchable. From here, the GLA launch more campaigns in the more stable African countries while attacks are launched in the Middle East, remote Asian areas, South American rain forests, and elsewhere.

But unlike the FGWT, the world was ready.

The USA, Russian Federation, PRC, and the newly created European Continental Alliance, a new idea of European unity, came together before this, in a new alliance simply dubbed 'The Powers.' Aptly named due to each being a global superpower. The scars of the GLA war of before still fresh in their minds, each nation has put differences aside to stand side by side with each other against the new, far more dangerous GLA as the war began to rage. At first the GLA was winning, having the element of surprise, until The Powers reorganized themselves, and equipped their soldiers with updated weaponry and gained experience. Soon the GLA found itself on the run from the Middle East and Central Asia. Few areas outside of their African strongholds would harbor them, either for resentment or fear of the powers. Even Iran, who once had breathing room, was under pressure.

Despite this, the GLA is still more dangerous than ever.

Even in a good struggle, you must always be aware, for if you are not careful, your next fight could be your last.

Brussels, Belgium. Capital of the ECA.

Norman Fitzgerald, leader of the ECA, read the reports from the front in Tunisia, where Russian and European forces were beating down on GLA cells in the region, updates from Central Asia, whose countries were all but cleansed of the GLA by Chinese and Russian forces, and finally, status on the Mediterranean where US, ECA, and Russian forces brought ruin to GLA operations.

It was safe to say it was a bad day to be GLA. 15 years ago, the Powers were once divided by even the most trivial of things, giving the GLA an even greater advantage. Nothing more than bickering nations with their own views on how things should be done and old prejudices, America just bombing away, Russia always antagonized, the list went on. The First Global War on Terror changed all that, showing just how powerful non-state actors could grow and how futile it was to hold old grudges for so long. Now the nations were united, and were now finding GLA cells all over the world like white on rice. The intelligence communities working as one greatly helped the war effort. Methods helping snuff out those who had infiltrated The Powers. He received letters from Willie Bradford, the American president, Nikolai Suvorov, the Russian president, and Cheung Li, leader of China congratulating him on the successes of their cooperation.

'The Powers of the world joining forces to ensure no war like this ever happens again, truly marks the beginning of a new world order.' He once said at a press conference. Of course there was one thing that worried Fitzgerald.

What to do when the GLA was gone.

As in how to rebuild the regions left ruined.

It would come in due time, but as of right now, Norman was simply being a bit paranoid. Could anyone blame him? It was after all, a big issue. Cities needed to be rebuild after all this. And they had to do it in a way that would not entice more revolts. They had been successful after the FGWT, but you could never be too sure. His train of thought was broken when a knock came to the office door. "Come in." He said.

In walked Maximilian von Kuerten, AKA Wolfgang. A German general with a knack for combined arms forces, albeit being a rather difficult man to work with for high command. But something that made him good was his hatred for the GLA. When they ravaged his homeland, he was there when the GLA attacked Stuttgart, bringing a hatred of unforgiving passion for the terrorists. He led forces in the Tunisia campaigns, earning him the name "The Huntsman." This earned him notoriety among the GLA who promptly placed a bounty on him. Upon hearing this, he laughed, and said 'Good, zat means zey know I can hurt zem.' Norman speculated if Wolfgang were God, he would torment each and every member of the organization in the most painful and horrifying ways possible. Some would call this harsh, but such people never saw firsthand the atrocities the GLA committed.

"Guten tag." He said simply.

"How can I help you Wolfgang?" The Minister asked.

"Did you read ze news in Japan?" The German asked tossing a newspaper on Norman's desk. He picked it up and glanced at the headline. Wondering what had gotten the German's attention. It read 'Global Sensha-dou competition heats up! General public worries for safety of competitors participating in fights as battles get more and more explosive!'

"Those Japanese. What'll they think of next?" He said putting his hand to his forehead with a joking smile. Sensha-dou was a martial art involving tank combat, which really confused the hell out of nearly everyone in the world. It was restricted to females as a way to build up confidence and was limited to tanks from before the end of 1945, so mostly WW2 tanks were being used. The Europeans weren't very enthusiastic about this, especially Germany. Looking back, it wasn't hard to see why. China especially made a big deal about this, claiming Japan was trying to find a way around their Postwar Constitution.

Despite this, the sport found its way across the other countries of the world, of course allowing girls AND boys play. Russia, America, some European nations, a lot of countries followed the sport. As far as The Powers went, there was only one country that did not practice Sensha-dou, and that was China. The Chinese had a very different view on things with the military. Especially during the war. It wasn't hard to see why, they had a landscape near Beijing nuked by the GLA. It was still a lifeless waste. A reminder of their hated enemy and the value of unity and military. A militaristic pride began to burn brighter in the Chinese nation, and got bolder when the GLA were being vanquished. Basically they say 'If it's meant to be used in war. It should be practiced with for waging war. Period.'

There was a major world championship being held in Japan, with crews from all over the world going there. Last everyone heard, a no name school made it and won the national championships.

"Zere's a reason I'm telling you zis, I vas contacted by ze overseers of ze sport." Wolfgang said, gaining the Minister's attention.

"And?" Norman asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"Zey're requesting us to lend zem a tank crew to referee ze fights. Zey've gotten so dangerous zey fear zat a referee will be necessary. In fact, ze vant a very symbolic and recognizable tank… preferably a Manticore tank." The General hesitatingly finished.

"PPPPPPFFFFFFFFFF!"

After spitting his coffee out onto the floor, Norman looked up. "WHAT?! ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR DAMN MINDS?! A MANTICORE?!"

"Zat vas my reaction. In return, zey vill allow some of our tank crews to observe ze battles. Like VIPs. Manticore assaults against GLA armor columns have given ze tank great publicity. I'm pretty sure zey're zinking 'no one vould dare break ze rules vhen a Manticore is vatching zem.' That and they mentioned it would be a great PR boost." Wolfgang said.

"Well why not contact Russia and say 'Hey, fellow Russians. Would you be so nice as to send a Sentinel Tank here to monitor the fights so no one gets to wild?'" Norman said.

"Ze Manticore is more iconic. It symbolizes ze ECA's unity and advancement, as vell as our successes in ze SYK. Also, ze Sentinel Tanks are scary." Norman knew all too well that he was right.

The Powers had their own respective massive tanks. America had Mammoth tanks, equipped with experimental shielding technology rendering rockets useless. Russia had the amphibious Golem tanks capable of surviving in even the most inhospitable regions as in irradiated, or in this case, toxic. They also had the larger, morale shrinking Sentinels whose main cannon turned anything that wasn't another super heavy tank into a smoldering wreck. China had their fearsome and inspiring Overlords with their dual cannons and multiple accessories, and the Shenlong flame tanks reducing anything to slag and ash. Hell even the GLA had them, mostly refitted tank destroyers from the second world war to the cold war eras labeled Basilisk tanks.

But the ECA Manticore was THE tank.

Armed with dual 155mm cannons, a dual 30mm auto cannon turret, and long range dual rocket launchers, the Manticore was armed to the teeth. They're usually seen leading ECA armor divisions into battle. Its armor could care less about RPGs and small caliber weaponry. But should a weapon breach the armor, the Manticore has a lifesaver. Several orb-shaped robots flying around the tank at all times dispense a regenerative self-hardening nano foam to the tank as well as any friendly vehicles nearby. Sometimes the tank is fully repaired before the enemy has a chance to finish reloading. Its cannons made short work of even a fully upgraded Basilisk tank and its rockets are handy for swarms. Should infantry or aircraft come into play, the 30mm would deal with them. The tank also possessed an Electronic Voice Assistant to make recommendations and status updates for the crew, which also played a part to its procedures. The tank is computer-assisted. Navigation, secondary weapons, countermeasures, even an autoloader, the shells being too heavy for a man. Another not is the inside, designed by KMW, leather seats and other luxuries. With the Manticore, it's about convenience, not utilitarianism.

Some say you could literally live in the tank.

The tank proved itself in the SYK, fighting alongside the standard and heavy tanks of other Power forces. They often acted as tank leaders. Due to their presence, their image, and how everyone tried to kill it when it showed up.

The only disadvantage was its speed. Wolfgang has constantly complained about the need to put hydrogen fuel cells into the engine to help increase speed. Why it hasn't happened is anyone's guess.

"This is crazy. I'd understand a Jagdmammut. But a Manticore!?" Norman cried.

"Ja." Wolfgang said. Norman really had to think. He didn't want to ruin a good chance to expose tank crews to possible new experiences, especially right now. The GLA were getting bolder despite their failures, but this was a tall order. 'Oh ok, I'll just give you a tank to referee with for no reason,' he was thinking. 'Like hell I will.'

He pondered for a couple of hours, speaking with Wolfgang, who decided they'd call the academy representatives in Japan about this to try and change their minds. He tried and begged but alas the women were stubborn. So. Norman chose the next best thing.

"-and remember ONLY ECA PERSONNEL are allowed to operate the Manticore. Not your students. Not your mechanics. Not- even- the JSDF. If I hear about so much as a SCRATCH from one of you that is not caused from a fight, I WILL order the withdrawal of the tank. NO NEGOTIATIONS! NO EXCUSES! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Fitzgerald-sama."

"Good. Now then, its back to work for me. I have a terrorist force to fight. DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THIS." He said hanging up before the rep could respond. "Well we made a compromise. Now there's the question of how to get it there. We can't risk plane or ship. The GLA have been extremely persistant. That and which crew to send."

The two men pondered for a moment when Norman lit up.

"I have another call to make."

Kremlin.

President Suvorov looked upon Red Square, it was pretty quiet right now. Other times it's as loud as a parade. Before his presidency, there was a time when the streets were filled with angry citizens demanding a change in government. After the FGWT, CIA and SVR assets were investigating why Russia stayed out of the war. Turns out the leaders were selling the GLA weapons as a way to undermine other presences. All because of Russia's nearly decade long antagonization. When word went out to the people, they were FURIOUS and revolted, even the police and army were on their side. Suvorov became their leader, and after the old ones stepped down, then got killed in a firefight whose origins remain a mystery, Suvorov became the new president, turning Russia into one of the best places to live in the world. Now? There were no riots or protests. The people were happy. Suvorov grew so used to the quiet that he slightly jumped when a phone rang.

'ECA' The label said. 'Better answer.' He thought. "Da. President Suvorov here." He said.

"Hello Nikolai."

"Norman! How are you my friend?" He asked in a cheery tone.

"Eh… I've been better." Norman said.

"What is wrong?"

"Listen to this. You're aware of the Sensha-dou in japan correct?"

"… Da." Despite being in his nation, Suvorov honestly had no thoughts on the sport. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing it on TV. His close friend, Cheung Liu of the People's Republic of China though, couldn't stand it.

"Well, they're allowing foreign soldiers to come observe the tournament, Wolfgang was contacted about it." Norman said.

"Da. Now that you mention it, so was General Aleksandr, although I'm not so sure it is very good idea. I don't think I want to know what they're thinking."

He could hear Norman shudder on the other end of the line, and heard a faint 'shit' in german in the background

Aleksandr is 'the illusive man with the gas mask,' rumored to have once been a highly gifted yet just as unstable child prodigy. This got the Federation's attention. He was given a position in the Advanced Weapons R&D corps, a secretive yet poorly funded research and development branch of the military from the Soviet era. After demonstrating his new tesla coil to Suvorov, he was promoted on the spot. He turned the branch into an exclusive, vital, yet cult-like group with a military wing. The Shock Troopers. Nigh inhuman warriors whose brutality was unrivalled in battle. He was also a military genius, winning a major victory against a force of the GLA's most fanatical fighters smack dab in an African nation as a scare tactic. Next, he tested his tesla weaponry in an operation to investigate a village in Tajikistan suspected of helping the GLA. The people were immediately hostile when the first shock troopers came to investigate and started attacking. The troopers reduced the village to rubble and ruin. This led to the issue on was how he was with people. He is said to be a highly unstable and wretched man behind that mask. A double-edged sword. So Suvorov was very VERY concerned with his presence in Japan.

And wherever Aleksandr went, his shock troopers were sure to be as well.

"Well here's my problem. They asked Wolgang to attend, and for one of our tanks to referee the fights."

"I see, what is wrong with that?"

"They want the tank to be a Manticore."

Suvorov jumped from his chair with wide eyes. "Chto?! (What?!) Why?!" He, like Norman, knew the importance of these tanks.

"They want a tank that will command respect from other crews like how players respect a referee."

"Why the Manticore!? It's risky, I would've understood if they wanted a Golem tank, a Sentinel, hell maybe even a Chinese Overlord if they had the guts to ask. BUT THE MANTICORE?! What are they thinking?! Especially with tankery students from all over heading to Japan to compete in the World championship!"

"I don't know, but they made an argument on public relations and publicity. It's either meet the demands or risk losing out on possible experience, especially nowadays." Said Norman. He did have a point, the GLA weren't letting up, even with the combined efforts of the Powers. Tank crews were especially vulnerable whenever the GLA decided to bring their own toys out to play. A tank competition, while not real warfare, may teach the crews a thing or two about war. "Da. Da you are right. I have already arranged for crews and their tanks to be sent. They're leaving Vladivostok harbor within the next two days."

"Perfect, that's where you come in for my plan. I was hoping you would allow us to send a train to Russia's eastern coast with the Manticore and other tanks in cargo to send to the Japanese mainland. It's a bit to ask for I know but I was hoping-"

"Da."

… "What?" Norman asked, making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I said 'Da'. I will allow it, on one condition." Suvorov said.

"Name it." Norman replied.

"Once the train enters Russian soil, security teams are to board to guard the train alongside your own. Aleksandr will be heading out by train, we can place him with the Manticore. To settle more issues. We can have your crews and our crews, along with their tanks, on the same train. If anything happens I want to know about it." Said Suvorov.

"Of course! I'll begin the preparation immediately. First I must find the right crew. I'll notify you once it's been done. Thank you Nikolai."

"I await your word Norman."

Norman put the phone down. A train through Russia. It was the best viable choice of action to transport the massive tank without drawing too much attention and chances of interception by GLA forces was minimal as railways were easier to guard this far into Power territory. Now. Which crew to take? It wasn't long before Norman made a decision. "Come on Wolfgang, I know just who to talk to." He said walking out of the office. "Vha- hey vait up!"

Tank depot near Stuttgart, Germany.

"Wakey wakey Kraut, break time's over." Said a British soldier. Hauptmann Aldrick Deidrick stirred before rubbing his eyes.

"Ja ja I hear you." He said groggily. Today was a fairly uneventful day for the German tank commander veteran. Today was his eighth day in this depot. Where some of the ECA's armor is kept, ranging from the Gepard flak panzer to the Jagdmammut tank destroyer. He used to be a commander of the tried and true Leopard tanks until along came the tank of any commander's dreams.

The Manticore.

Being kept in one of the huge garages, the tank was as safe as a house. Aldrick was here along with his four crew members, a Frenchman named Edmond Devereux. Fond of making sweets and was awfully proper. Winston Cunningham, the Brit, an Italian named Affonso Eliodoro, and last but not least, another German named Erdmann Keifer, who was humorously dubbed as Arnold due to his appearance and voice being a close match to Schwarzenegger himself. These five piloted one of the ECA's rare Manticores, and they did a damned good job of it. So many kills they lost count. Especially when you consider their service in the SYK. The most recent battle they had yielded 100, most of them were those annoying combat cycles the GLA constantly launched at the tank. They also killed at least 5 of those Basilisk tanks the GLA had for serious firepower.

They all tended to wear their uniforms with the sleeves rolled up past the elbows. Though Winston always wore some silly vest for 'being prepared,' while Affonso was fond of his fancy Italian beret. Edmond wore one of those fancy French caps on his head all the time.

The previous battle reminded Aldrick of the time they charged a heavily fortified base with Russian Sentinels and Chinese Overlords to their sides. Aldrick never saw such 'fanatical and fearless warriors' scurry like rats before. The thought made him laugh. "Hey a commander. Here's a some of that a coffee you wanted." Affonso said handing him a mug.

"Danke. So, how many today?" Aldrick asked.

"I caught enough to a feed the whole a base." The young Italian piped. In his spare time, Affonso liked to fish, and he was a damn master at it.

"Save any for me Mario?" Winston asked.

"Ci signor, I saved a some for you at a the bottom of the bucket." The two laughed while Aldrick tended to his coffee. 'Finally. Some actual coffee.'

There were dozens of men and women clad in the standard issue blue camo fatigues they're issued at training, carrying guns, ammo, supplies, whatever. There was a possibility of a GLA offensive striking the nearby coast, so everyone was on their A game. "You really think that the GLA are gonna slip by our forces in North Africa?" Winston asked.

"It's the GLA, they're capable of almost anything." Aldrick said, reminding the Brit about their enemy's persistence and junk ingenuity.

"Here's a hoping we're wrong. I don't a want Europe to be a scarred again." Said Affonso. Heading to one of the vehicle assembly garages, they found Edmond sitting at a chair reading a newspaper. "Bonjour mon ami." He said looking up.

"Heya Edmond. How are you doing?" Winston asked.

"I feel like a moldy piece of cheese right now." He said.

"Thought so, you definitely smell like one. That's what happens when you drink real British liquor." Said Winston.

"Well you are, how you say, quite smelly yourself Mr. I can't cook!" The two began to argue as Aldrick spotted Erdmann. Aldrick groaned at the event his members were in. They always did this, just to drive one another crazy.

"Hey Arnold!" He yelled, failing to realize why Winston began laughing at the sentence.

"Hello commander! What's wrong, zey got you pushing too many pencilsa?" Erdmann asked.

"Hardly. Just the preparations for a possible attack is all. But right now, I'm coming to check on Arnold's brother. Can't let him get killed by his own tools."

"Ah screw you dummkopf!" The two Germans laughed before heading back to the team to talk about the war. By then, Edmond was back to his paper instead of arguing with the Brit.

"Sacre bleu!" Edmond cried.

"Vat is it?" Erdmann asked.

"Ze newspaper. Look at ze headline!" Edmond said. 'Global Sensha-dou competition heats up! General public worries for safety of competitors participating in fights as battles get more and more explosive!'

"Mein Gott! My grandfazer told me about when his own grandfazer told him when zey came out viz ze sport? Just ven ve zink Japan couldn't get veirder!" Erdmann said.

"It came out before they got a weird, Erdmann." Affonso piped.

"Oh come off you lot it's not that weird." Winston said.

"They make a pillows you can a have sex with." Affonso added. "Bloody hell!"

"You know, I heard zat a girl who was daughter of a legendary fighter brought shame to ze name for rescuing team members who were going to drown. It cost her ze match." Edmond said.

"Vell I'd like to meet zis girl und give her a damn medal. She made ze right choice." Aldrick said looking at the paper. The team studied the paper until a familiar little object came to them from above. "Hey. Is that…"

"Poldi!" Aldrick said. Poldi was a little recon drone that was the first step in smaller drone support for ECA spec op teams, but Affonso customized the little guy and refers to it as his 'pet.'

The drones are also solar powered, thanks to solar technology that Europe has been using.

"Well, the gang's all here. And it's our turn to go on patrol, so, lets-"

"ACHTUNG!"

Every soldier stopped what they were doing and stood at attention. This meant one of two things, there was a superior officer present.

Or an attack.


	2. Chu long

**AN: I don't own C &C nor GUP!**

The man who yelled attention stepped into the middle of the field, it was General Wolfgang, with Norman himself!

"Aldrick and company! Step forward. Ze rest of you, as you vere!" He said. The crew approached Wolfgang with confusion and expectation in their faces.

"Hauptmann Deidrick. Reporting for duty sir."

"Hauptmann, crew. I'm sure you've read the news?" Wolfgang asked.

"Qui general, I'm still having trouble wrapping my mind around using tanks as a sport." Said Edmond.

"I think a they have a screw lose or something." Said Affonso.

"Well I blame the yanks. I mean it was fine until the whole Post-War Constitution and what not. Wait. Sir, what does this have to do with us?" Winston said.

"The sport came out before all of a that, my friend." Affonso said, reminding Winston of history.

"Then the yanks made it worse." Winston argued.

"A deal was made between us and Japan, they wanted one of our tanks to play referee for the escalating fights. In turn the Powers will send tank crews to oversee the competition." Wolfgang said.

"Sounds like… a plan. Let me guess, ve're ze referee." Said Aldrick.

"Ja. And… get ready for this."

"Vhat?" Aldrick asked while sipping his coffee.

"They want the tank to be a Manticore.

"PPPPPPFFFFFFFFF!"

The whole facility seemed to hear this as everything stopped, save for the coughing from Aldrick. "Was zum Teufel!? (What the hell?!) A Manticore!? Are zey drunk on saki?!" Aldrick yelled.

"The bloody hell are those Japs thinking?" Winston agreed. "A Manticore?! Do zey have ANY idea what kind of tank zeir asking for?!"

"I think a they have a pretty good idea. And a that's why they're a asking for it." Affonso said.

"BUT. I gave them strict specific orders about the tank. ONLY YOU can use it."

"Zat's not ze point sir! I've followed your every decision and order, but zis is just ridiculous. Vhat if zere's an accident or a- a…a n attack or somezing?" Aldrick explained.

"Ja! Besides, our place is here vhere ve can put ze hurt on ze GLA! Vat about the impending attack?" Erdmann said.

"I know zat. Und I am sorry. I share your frustration, but our other Manticores are eizer on ze field or in storage. Zis vas ze best course of action. If you accept, you'll be leaving for Japan in a few hours. You'll be zere for x amount of days until ze competition dies down or ozervise. Vhen zat happens, I svear on my life zat you'll be sent to ze nearest varzone to eliminate GLA tanks. Zink of the possibilities for allowing our crews and zose of ze ozer powers to observe ze fights. Not to mention ze PR benefits. All zat stands is for you to accept." Wolfgang said.

"Besides, Japan is well within the area that the GLA is unable to reach." Norman said.

Aldrick stepped closer. "Viz all respect sir, ve boz know zat's not true. Ze GLA can get anyvhere." He said. His crew huddled together to discuss the issue at hand.

"Zis is a terrible idea." Adrick whispered.

"Qui, yet at ze same time, it presents an opportunity to expose green and seasoned crews to possible techniques. C'est manifique."

"I think I agree with a Edmond, this is could be a big a help to the war effort."

"Yet at the same time there's no way to know how looney it may get."

"It can lead to great publicity for armor columns, take for example, 'Panzer Elite Manticore wows Japanese tankery students'

The crew rambled about their decision, with a clearly discouraged Hauptmann before separating. "Okay sir. You've made your point, ve'll prepare ourselves. But mark mein vords. Zis VILL end badly."

Meanwhile.

Sino-Tajiki border.

"FIRE!"

The sound of the Chinese Type 59 Mk III AKA Battlemaster's 115mm main gun firing sounded in the already chaotic air as the shell flew and penetrated the inferior armor of the GLA Scorpion. An explosion shortly following. "It's a hit!" The loader yelled. "More where that came from." The driver shouted. He wasn't kidding. Where one Scorpion was, there were at least a dozen. And they already killed a dozen of them.

Old tanks dating back to the second, maybe even first, world war left behind by their owners later found by the GLA and upgraded into the scrappy, yet dangerous tanks they are today. They were fast, and even had a rail on the side of the turret to launch a rocket. Some even fired shells laced with anthrax. A much more lethal strain of anthrax. Luckily they were lightly armored.

The problem is there were dozens of them. And more pour in out of nowhere.

"Load another shell and fire!" The Battlemaster on the other hand, only looked outdated, but inside, it was a modern tank. Not to mention a reliable and cheap tank with ample firepower and speed. This Battlemaster in question, like others, was upgraded too. It possessed depleted uranium shells, which could do more damage than standard shells. Some say it could put a hole in an American Crusader tank. Luckily it never had to be found true or false.

The tank also had a controversial upgrade known as the 'Nuclear Tank Engine' upgrade. China began exploring the uses of nuclear energy and found a way to use it to augment their tanks' speed. Basically putting a nuclear powered engine in place. It made the tank all the more faster and there was little need to refuel, the batteries lasting a very long time. However, it came at the cost of detonating violently upon destruction. Thankfully there was a failsafe dubbed 'Isotope Stabilizers' to prevent it from happening, though it didn't help the dying part. One last upgrade this tank had was an autoloader, which was currently offline to reduce the buildup of material in the gun. It fired three shots at a time. "FIRE!" The commander shouted again. Another dead Scorpion. "DEFEND CHINA!" He yelled as he emerged from the hatch and took action at the mounted Type 85 cupola heavy machine gun. Ahead of him were countless GLA soldiers coming at them.

Around him were more Battlemasters and infantry charging the GLA attempting to cross the border, and they would have undetected had it not been for intelligence.

It was a desperate attempt by the terrorists, who were launching everything they had to push back the Chinese. A bad move. As far as the eye could see was a red tide of Chinese warriors ready to give up their lives to defeat the anarchistic rebels that were the GLA. The air was filled with soldiers shouting patriotically, and over them was a propaganda airship high in the sky, filling the air with 'As the war approaches' and phrases to keep the soldiers ready. (These Chinese soldiers look like actual modern Chinese soldiers, with actual modern weapons, not those 1970 guys from the actual game.)

Strength in numbers.

Though the GLA forces were not without advantages. They had the high ground as well as their own tanks. Also, they were hardened fighters. With some extra powered explosives.

The commander in question could've made anyone not see him as a commander, but a private. Because he was young. In fact he was one of the youngest tank commanders in the army. Captain Jié Jùn Qiáng. The only notable distinction about him physically were red eyes. Doctors said it a medical condition, but he didn't really pay attention until his later child days. He was pretty proud of them by then. He had a rich history of war in his family, from the ancient times to now, so it was safe to say he was 'following in his ancestors' footsteps.' When tanks appeared, his predecessors wasted no time in applying and became experts. Mostly commanders. He took his heritage, his training, the war, and tank warfare VERY seriously. He's already proven himself to be a capable commander with a future of being a general in sight.

For now, he will issue orders to a handful of tanks.

His crew consisted of himself, the driver Huáng Gāng. A soldier whose reflexes were perfect for driving tanks. He always held a look of blankness. No emotion whatsoever in his monotone voice. There was the gunner, Mèngyáo Líng, if there was a Chinese male model competition, he'd be number one. Before conscription, he liked to jog, swim, and perform other physical activities, he's also pretty smart. There's the radio operator, a happy go lucky, yet just as serious, Jiàn Mínglì. It's almost like he's in another world when listening to commands from HQ through that headset. He says he's learned to tune out the sounds of battle, others say he's somewhat of an airhead. Whether or not he has, no one knows nor cares. Seeing as he's an expert. Last but not least there's Niú Xiăolì, the loader. He has expert knowledge on any and all friendly and enemy vehicles in the area. His attitude and demeanor is a product of his old training officer. Smart, disciplined, and demanding.

Jie took shots at individual GLA rebels as the tank raced forward to attack the Scorpions.

"ONWARD TO GLORY! ONWARD TO VICTORY!" The airship's speakers broadcasted the battlecry for all to hear, inspiring the soldiers even more. "Maintain speed Huáng! Watch out for those scorpions to our left! What's the update Jiàn?" Jié asked from outside the tank.

"Command says the air strike is closing in, another moment or so and the bombs will fall! Let's NOT be in the bomb radius when we do?" Jiàn yelled. Up ahead, the Scorpions covered the countering rebels while another player appeared on the field, it was a tier 2 Marauder. "Marauder tank!" Jié shouted. Marauders were the heavy tanks of the GLA, being capable of standing up to modern MBTs with its makeshift cannon. Vehicles in the GLA had a condition that was placed into tiers. GLA vehicles tended to loot scrapyards and husks to better equip their own rides. Although no two vehicles are quite the same, the GLA tended to follow a certain way of adding to their tanks, for example, the Marauder tries to get a bigger gun, then an additional one. The Powers created the Tiers system regarding that. Tier 1 was a normal vehicle, tier 2 was one upgrade, tier 3 was fully upgraded. It was lucky this tank only had one upgrade.

A second would've left it with TWO cannons. It's been seen before

The bad news was it had the Battlemaster in its sight. "Break left!" Jié shouted in time to avoid a hit from the upgraded cannon. Like most tanks, this Marauder was weaker in the rear. "Increase speed and circle behind it!" The Battlemaster's nuclear engine was put to good use as it went faster, dodging shot after shot from the Marauder. Getting closer and closer to the bigger tank, when Huáng made a daring move. As he made his way to the right of the Marauder, he quickly changed direction and went left, catching the turret off guard and unable to keep up. "FIRE!" Jié shouted. The autoloader was readied, three shots of depleted uranium and the Marauder's engine blew up. "WHOO! Another Marauder down!" Jiàn shouted.

"WE WILL NOT BOW TO YOU!" Jié turned to face the speaker. Dozens of men strapped in bomb vests ran towards the Battlemaster. The turret swerved towards them and fired the coaxial machine gun. A modern Type 59T 7.62 gun. Jié fired his own mounted gun. But they just kept coming. Thank goodness there were Chinese soldiers coming from the rear. As soon as they showed, the GLA suicide bombers ran off.

"This is Tiger Wing, we are inbound with the package."

As soon as the message was finished, the Chinese kept fighting, but stopped dead in their tracks. Knowing full well what was going to happen. Several Xian H-6 planes flew over them and dropped capsules which fell to the ground, and lit the landscape on fire. It was a napalm strike. The capsules released their payload of searing blue flames with engulfed the GLA attackers. 'Black napalm.' Jie thought. It was a hotter stickier version of original napalm. He's heard rumors of 'White napalm' at HQ, but as far as he knew, they were just rumors. Several burning figures ran out of the flames with futile efforts to put the flames out, they soon fell over and died.

Vehicles were cooked and destroyed, and with few remaining forces, the GLA were forced to retreat.

"VICTORY!" The thundering sound of cheering emanated from the soldiers as Jie pulled the flag he kept in his tank and waved it proudly. Yet another victory under his belt. And another veteran force the GLA are deprived of.

The sound of 'As the War Approaches' grew louder and prouder. Bringing a smile to Jié's face. He loved that song. He played it every time he went into battle, other days he'd listen to the classic Soviet Tankist song.

He sometimes thought of writing his own song. But not now. It was victory celebration time. He and his crew stood upon the tank and cheered with the soldiers around them.

6 hours later.

Base near Beijing.

Jie woke from his slumber with little trouble. It had been a while since he had some shut eye, and he took it when he could. He had three modes.

Training.

Sleeping.

And fighting.

He got up from his cot and grabbed his uniform, short-sleeved combat fatigues with the standard Chinese urban camouflage, checking every square inch and smoothing every wrinkle. And smiled after placing his eyes on the red tank patch on his left sleeve. It was a symbol of service under General Ta Hun Kwai, China's greatest tank strategist. 'Just like always.' He thought. Ever since he was a boy, he dreamed of being a soldier. But that was no special thing. Boy or girl, every young Chinese child wanted to be a soldier. And with the FGWT, came a boosted demand for soldiers.

Jié looked like your typical Chinese soldier. Just younger. And he tended to grow his hair a bit longer than the usual length, kinda like normal people. He was in his late teens/early twenties. The only other distinguishing feature were his red eyes.

He donned his cap, slung the gun strap of his QBZ rifle over his shoulder, and walked outside, careful not to wake any others resting. He exited the barracks into the small base, where he was always stationed. It was a nice little place in the middle of a bamboo forest where some tanks were kept in reserve and repair. It was quiet, relatively speaking. The tanks tended to be in storage and not in use, so there's chances to just listen to the wind blow through the forests or the birds calling.

There were all sorts of tanks here. The Battlemasters. Type 89 Warmaster tanks, bigger stronger Battlemaster tanks. Type 98 tanks, China's modern MBT. There were dozens of Hopper tanks, small tankettes for when speed and numbers are needed. It also looked rather comical. They had the most spherical of turrets. Almost bigger than the bodies. Seeing them zip around was something to laugh at sometimes.

There were bigger tanks. The biggest was the ZTZ-200 Overlord tank. China's biggest and strongest tank. Twin 140mm cannons to boot.

His tank was currently on the side of the barracks he was in. Everyone called the tank 'Chu long' in English it means Young Dragon. Fittingly named for the tank crew was among the youngest in the PLA. In their very late teens or very early twenties. Said crew resting and talking upon the tank. "Hello Jié, did we keep you up?" Jiàn asked nomming on a chocolate bar. Jiàn also had grown hair. But it was rather scruffy looking. He didn't wear a cap, preferring headphones which were around his neck when not in use.

"Yes. You were talking so loud I heard you while I was inside the barracks. Talking about those pop girls back in Hong Kong?" He replied.

The radio boy's face went red as he recomposed himself. "You know how we love to chat after a good fight. Especially after killing one of those newer Marauders." Said Niú. He looked like the typical soldier, but his hair was more of a brunette shade. Not quite though. When not wearing a cap, he would wear a tanker's helmet.

"Yeah it definitely adds to your manly physique." Said Mèngyáo, his hair was also grown. But more so than Jié's and Jiàn's. He always said he needed to look attractive, and his hair was vital to this. Jién would constantly say 'That hair is going to be the death of you.' To which Mèngyáo would reply, 'It is, for I will die of overwhelming numbers of ladies.'

"Heh." Huang simply huffed. His hair was either grown or not. Right now it was growing back. He wore the long-sleeved uniform with rolled up sleeves.

"You know something Huáng? You need some chocolate pronto!" Jiàn shouted as he jumped from the tank and ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" Huáng called in his monotone voice, but to no avail. "Oh that Jiàn. He never changes." Mèngyáo said.

"He's from Hong Kong, what did you expect?" Jié asked.

"Good point."

"I just added our kill marks to the tank." Said Huáng. Jié investigated the right side, on it was the numbers added, as well as from before. About 178 of them in total. Around 99 taller ones represented tanks. While the smaller ones were other foes, like combat cycles. "We're getting better." Said Jié. "Yep. Pretty soon we'll move from the stuff of rumors to the stuff of legend." Said Mèngyáo.

"We already are the stuff of legend. We're war heroes. The SYK remember?" Niú said.

"Oh of course. I remember that battle. Man… so many tanks…"

"Right. But never forget. We fight to defend China, not for medals, fame, or glory. The people before everything else. Always remember that friends!" Jié said.

"Yes sir!" "Hmm." Huáng said.

"So Jié, any big plans when you become that great general you desire to be?" Mèngyáo asked. "Other than keeping my promise, not much."

"Well. I pledge to find someone to call mine. I will find that special someone." Mèngyáo replied.

"Mèngyáo you should have someone by now! I mean look at you! Every girl in China goes crazy when they see you!" Niú exclaimed.

"But I have yet to feel that spark." The model soldier boy sighed. "Aiyah you are hopeless." Niú replied.

Jiàn came back with arms full of chocolate. Too much for five members. "Jeez Jiàn, where do you get all that chocolate?" Asked a very confused Jié. "Requisitions officer. Being part of a successful crew carries perks." Jiàn said.

"Jiàn" Jié said in a warning tone. In his experience, such behavior can lead to crooked acts. "Easy sir. It's ONLY chocolate. Nothing more." Jiàn said handing out bars. The crew opened the wrappers and began to eat, while Huáng only bit every once in a while.

"I still can't believe it." Jiàn began. "The GLA is back. And here you'd think that after their failure and the SYK they would stay dead."

"The Middle East is a place of fierce and determined people. We, of all people, should know that." Huáng droned.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't surprise you." Jiàn replied.

"So… Mèngyáo, how are the folks back home?" Jiàn asks. "Oh they're swell. Mother has been making those delicious pork buns, Father's been running the little store he keeps, and it's been going very profitable." Jié stopped eating upon hearing the word 'father.'

"Yeah. My Father sent me a letter today. He hopes I'm doing well. I wrote him back, man I will really be happy when I get a chance to go on leave for a while-"

"Guys." Huáng said.

Eyes turned to Jié, whose expression turned to one of pain. "Oh no. Stupid stupid stupid." Jiàn whispered. "Sorry sir, we for-"

"No it's okay." Jié said. Quietly.

Silence.

"… Well. I'll be back with you in a minute. I'm going to the lake." Jié said. The others said nothing as he left.

"Nice work guys." Huáng said as Jie left earshot. He was monotone, but everyone knew it was a sarcastic comment. "S-sorry."

"How could we forget? It's a big deal for him." Niú said.

"I worry about him. But what can we do?" Mèngyáo said.

"Right now? We let him be." Niú said.

It was just inside the perimeter, the lake Jié went to. It was a nice peaceful little area with bamboo in the water, and some lilies on pads. Jié came here when he wanted to be alone, relax, or just have a little peace.

But most of the time. He comes here to speak to someone.

He removed his cap and dug in it, pulling out a picture. On it were two boys, one was older, with a masculine, mature look in his eyes and a soft smile, the other was a very young boy, no older than four with a very big open smile on his face, eyes wide with innocence and wonder. Both were wearing military uniforms. The younger boy was being held by a man with a matching get up. The rank on his uniform was of a captain.

"Hello again father." He said softly to the photo, placing it on a rock.

"We won another victory, killing 13 more GLA tanks. Including a Marauder. Tier one upgrade. I wish you were there, we sent those rats running to the hills, literally."

He smiled, a hollow one at that, as he looked down at the grass he sat on, feeling tears building in his eyes. "I remember you. Your presence. Your expectations. Your sacrifice. I remember it all. We're not letting up in our war… Someday, we'll march into the African continent and destroy those monsters."

Mĭn Jùn Qiáng, Jié's father, too was a commander, the best in the family tree. He fearlessly led his crew and other tanks against the GLA in the First Global War on Terror after the nuclear attack near Beijing. He commanded a Type 89 Warmaster tank. He won fight after fight, inspiring those around him and becoming a national hero in China. He would take leave and spend time with his sons, taking them to museums to show them old tanks, and even to bases to show them modern ones, teaching them about the family pride. 'One day, I hope you follow in my footsteps my sons, and become a great tank commanders like me. Leading China's forces to victory. I know you can do it.' Even though he was young, he remembered those words. He loved his father dearly and always awaited his return in his little uniform.

Then came that one day.

Instead of the happy father Jié expected, two officers, one shorter and stouter, from the tank battalion came to Jié's home, hats doffed. His mother answered.

"Mrs. Qiang. My name is General Kwai. Your husband's superior officer. I'm afraid I bring terrible news."

It couldn't be true. It couldn't. But it was.

Mĭn was dead.

He stayed behind a fleeing convoy with sick and dying civilians running from a GLA column. His whole crew volunteered to be with him as the Scorpions and Marauders closed in. He let them have everything he had. Killing as many as 85 tanks before his own began to fall apart. It was the end as a Basilisk tank carrying a key leader approached for the killing shot.

But Mĭn ordered the driver to go straight at it, disabling the isotope fail safes to the nuclear engine, boosting its speed, but at the same time, increasing the chance of explosions. The Warmaster was too fast and went straight into the Basilisk, upon impact, the Warmaster exploded into a small nuclear blast, killing every GLA tank and their crews.

Along with Mĭn and his crew. Final words being "YOU SHALL NOT DESTROY CHINA!"

Jié's family all attended the funeral, and he was in the same uniform he would always wear when waiting for his father to return. When it was over, he cried himself to sleep. Having only a picture left from his last visit. He kept it with him for his whole life, while his anger and hatred for the GLA rose with a fury only a nuclear explosion could rival.

When the FGWT ended, he was met with mixed happiness and rage. His enemy was finally dead, but he never got the chance to have a single battle against them. When the GLA resurfaced, Jié demanded to be at the front lines.

Ever since that day after the funeral, he swore on his father's grave, literally, that he would fulfill his father's wish. He would become the greatest tank commander in the history of not only his family, but China. He waited for at least ten years, attending a military school until he could keep his promise.

The day he was finally conscripted was the happiest day of his life.

The SYK tested him before he was an official commander.

Since then, he's been winning fights and destroying GLA tanks, making a name for himself and his crew. But he would not stop until his father's wish was fulfilled.

Even so, he missed him terribly.

Jié returned to the camp to find his crew speaking to a general. He rushed over and immediately recognized the man. It was General Chen, a veteran of the first war whose hatred of the GLA was equal to Jie's own fury. He was a normal soldier from the start, from the nuclear attack near the capital to the end of the war in Europe. This struggle placed him as a General. He had an admiration of Jié's father during those days, and was impressed at just how determined his son was to become a hero. "General Chen!" Jie said snapping to attention.

"Jie, I was just speaking to your crew about some important news. But I fear you will not like it." Chen said.

"Why sir?" The tank commander asked.

The general shifted nervously, his mouth seeming to twist. "Let me put it this way, you are familiar with 'Sensha-dou correct?" At first there was a pause, followed Jie's face twistinh with disgust and hatred immediately.

"Don't tell me we're allowing that mockery of war!" He shouted. Japan has always been a not so great country to Jié, but when he learned they used tanks for competitions, his dislike grew to hate. He hated how they allowed _only_ women of high school age to participate, he hated how the girls had no idea of what warfare was really like. But most of all, he hated how it brought shame to the idea of tank warfare.

Everyone in China had this mindset. After all, Japan was responsible for the Nanking Massacre, giving the larger country a seething hatred for the island nation. When tankery started to go on the rise in Japan, having started in the 1920s or later. China payed little mind. But after the war, and when the sport began to pick up, the Chinese responded by saying this would allow Japan to be more aggressive in the future. However, when the GLA war ended and Sensha-dou began to grow even more popular, China had another reason to hate it.

China's tankers had a dangerous life, not because of how the tanks were made, but the GLA themselves, always finding new ways to destroy them. The nature of war played a part in this as well. Not to mention the Chinese's lack of war experience. China lost many crews, instilling a sense that using tanks in these kinds of sports were meant for one thing. WAR. Sensha-dou was a mockery of this, showing little care or respect for the souls who risked their lives to stop the GLA. When the sport began to spread, China was angry, but knew they couldn't force others to see the things they did. Instead, they just held bitter thoughts. Now China did have something people would see as Sensha-dou, but unlike the sport, it was strictly for military training. Nothing more.

"Absolutely not," Jié sighed in relief," but it's still bad news. Look at this." Chen said showing them a newspaper talking about how the global competition was heating up. "The other Powers have contacted one another and have agreed to accept the offer to send crews to observe the fights for techniques. Including us."

Jie's face widened and his jaw dropped. Japan? Sensha-dou? NO! "I can't do it." He whispered.

"What was that Jie?"

"I can't and I WON'T! General Chen, you know I would follow you to the grasslands in Africa to prove my loyalty, but THIS is NOT proof. It would be worse than going against China. What would mother say? What would FATHER say?!" Catching everyone off guard, Jié was angry.

"Jié, look I know what this means to you, what it means to your heritage, but this is a great opportunity to see possible maneuvers and tricks to use in war!" Chen reasoned.

"I am already an expert. YOU know this. I've been in one war already. What could I learn from some silly schoolgirls? How to paint a tank pink?"

Chen smiled, he shared his father's fiery demeanor as well. "I share your frustration, I even addressed this, but it's not my choice. The higher ups think that the SYK war heroes would provide a PR boost for the other Powers." Chen replied. Jié opened his mouth but stopped, for if Chen couldn't bring reason, how could he? But he still wasn't happy. "I… understand sir… I'll go pack." He said sulking to his barracks.

"Poor guy." Said Jiàn. "He's not alone. I HATE Japan." Said Niú, going back to the tank. "We all do." Said Huáng.

Jié went to his cot, standing like a statue for a few moments. Before taking his hat and throwing it down on the floor. He followed this with angrily gathering his things. Tomorrow they'd be leaving for the Qingdao Naval Base to go to Japan by ship. Tomorrow. He wouldn't even at least have a few days! He hated Japan, he hated the academies, and he hated Sensha-dou. 'Martial art my ass!' He thought. 'They don't know what it's like. To actually fight and avoid shellfire while trying to kill other tanks. They know nothing at all!' he thought as night fell. All he could do now was sleep until the time came.

One thing's for sure.

Jie. Was. Pissed.


	3. The News and a Mystery Man

AN: Revised, this notice will be removed in time

AN: The girls FINALLY make an appearance!

"WAKE UP!"

The shouting of the superior officer had an immediate reaction as the Chinese soldiers jumped out bed and donned their uniforms. Jie and his crew being among the first. "Jie\é! Take your crew and report to General Chen at the gate immediately!" "Yes sir!" Grabbing their baggages, they ran out the door and to the gate where Chen, tanks, and other crews were waiting. Jié's mind was blank until he remembered why this was happening.

Sensha-dou.

A scowl replaced his normally blank face as he went to the front of the other crews. Some of said crews were under his command. But they, including himself, all answered to Chen. "Men! As you know, today is an important, yet painful day. Today. We go with crews from the other Powers to do the one thing we never would've thought; observe the Sensha-dou competition in Japan."

The soldiers said nothing, but it was unnecessary to speak, for their expressions said everything. They were all scowling. The fact they were going to a country China has despised for over 7 decades to see a competition that spelled mockery to warfare didn't exactly make them scream with joy.

"I share your feelings soldiers. But I'm also aware of the benefits. To observe possible techniques and tricks. Not to mention show them what REAL tankers look like!" Chen encouraged. A few soldiers showed a slight glimmer of understanding. "There was a time when Japan was dominant. Now that right is China's. We can show that to them in their very country. Think of our newspaper headlines. 'Chinese tank crews and their show of force remind Japan who is the strongest in the Pacific!" The soldiers began to murmur in agreement, smiles coming to their faces. "We will show those little pesky schoolgirls running around in those century old tanks real crews, bringing to them the might of China! So what do you say? Shall we show them what real tank crews look like?!" Chen asked.

The soldiers cheered in approval. Except for Jié. In his mind, Japan would always be the same. Nothing would change. The crews entered their tanks while Chen took up an Emperor Overlord in the lead. Emperor Overlords were bigger stronger Overlords with heavier armor, speaker towers on the turret, and a Gatling cannon to go with it. The tanks set out towards the harbor to be sent by ship to Japan. Jié sat in his seat without a sound. Scowl remaining on his face. "Aw cheer up sir! Sure it's the worst place to go but think of their reactions to real tank crews with modern tanks, instead of schoolgirls in half-century old tanks!" Jiàn said, trying to cheer Jié up. "Indeed. We'll show them what REAL tanks look like!" Mèngyáo said. "Hmm." Huáng said. He said nothing."Come on Jié. What's bugging you?" Niú asked.

"I think this is foolish. Why are WE going? WE specifically? We've been in a number of battles and come out on top. We killed many tanks, won many battles, and earned medals. So why are we, one of China's best tank crews, going to observe a bunch of brainless schoolgirls who've only seen combat in books and movies, to learn tank tactics?!" Jié yelled.

"Remember what Chen said. It's for publicity and keeping Japan in check. Being one of the best crews, it's sure to bring up some reactions." Niú said.

"Oh yes. I can hear it now. 'Where were you when your brothers and sisters were dying by the hands of the GLA devils? You were in JAPAN!' I don't care what this is for, I refuse to accept this. My place is the battlefield, no matter what the general says!" The crew remained quiet after that. Jian decided to turn on the radio, and knowing how much Jié liked the song, started playing the Soviet Tankist song. Jié took a look at the picture in his hat again.

He remembered what his father said about the sport. "The Japanese may not be like us, but that's no excuse to use tanks for such a matter. Tanks are meant for either museums or war. Nothing else. Remember this Jié."

"What did I do to deserve this?" He whispered.

Ōrari Girls Academy, Ibakari Prefecture.

A lone Panzer IV sat by the mechanic area of the academy, with four girls on it looking absolutely bored.

For those of you wondering why the hell a bunch of schoolgirls have a Panzer, have you even read the previous chapters? Well, here's a quick explanation. Ōrari was one of many academies for girls to host Sensha-dou tournaments. 'The Way of the Tank' was a martial art pitting teams of tanks against one another. Only girls did this, as a way to strengthen their confidence. Only tanks from before 1945 were allowed. So mostly WW2 tanks were used.

It was controversial at the beginning. Especially in China and Europe. But as time passed, it became less of an issue, especially when the First Global War on Terror started. Soon it spread to other countries, except for China, for good reason.

"Ugh. So BORED!" Saori, the usually happy and bubbly radio operator whined. "I don't know what to say." Said Yukari, the loader, as well as a tank nut. "Get over it, I've been through worse." Said Mako, the driver, who was just as bored. "At least we get a chance to relax, the competition is getting really hot." Said Hana, the gunner. "I think I'd rather be stuck in a pothole." Yukari said. When other academies came for the world championship, the girls were pit against some very capable teams. Not to mention the fact that they introduced a few new tactics. Some were even children of officers in the army.  
"Where's Miho with that lemonade? I'M DYING!" Saori whined. "She said she wouldn't be long, guess she forgot which way to go." Mako said. "Speak of the devil." Hana said. Miho, the tank commander was running towards them, looking a little spooked. "YAY! LEMONADE!" Saori cheered. "Miho? What's wrong?" Hana asked. Miho panted as she stopped and set the tray of lemonade down. Saori greedily took her cup, while the others followed suit. "I- overheard- the instructors talking. The competition- is getting- observers." She said panting. "Observers? From where?" Saori asked.

"The Four Powers." Miho said before falling backwards.

"PPPPPPPPFFFFFFF!"

The girls coughed while Miho panted for air. "THE POWERS?! AS IN THE GLOBAL POWERS?!" Yukari shouted. "Yes." Miho, said weakly. "BUT- that means…" That meant America, Russia, the ECA, and worst of all… China would be coming. "All those tanks! Here!" Yukari said blissfully. "Ch-China's coming." Mako whispered. "What is this all about?" Hana asked. "I don't know. After I heard it, I ran off to tell you, I told the other crews, which explains why I was taking so long."

"Attention attention. All Sensha-dou students please report to the main entrance for an important announcement. Repeat. All Sensha-dou students please report to the main entrance for an important announcement." The loudspeakers drew the attention of every student, who immediately went to the main entrance to find the Sensha-dou instructor, JGSDF captain Ami Chono, at a podium, with the student counsel and other teachers.

"What's going on?" Was the most asked question among the crowd, until the microphone began to sound. "Is this thing on? Good. Hello students. Thank you for coming on such short notice. You're all wondering 'what's going on?' Well I'll tell you. As you know, the competition has been really heating up and there's been a few cases of injury due to… undesirable moves. The public is growing worried for the safety your being. Such a case hasn't happened since… The Kurimorimine's loss. I think you remember." She said. They all remembered, but Miho new it better, because she was the one who caused the loss for saving another tank crew who would've drowned.

"So, in response, myself, and the other supervisors have come up with a plan. To get a referee tank to monitor future fights. But we needed a tank that would command the respect deserved. So, as a side project, we contacted leaders from The Powers to announce that we would allow tank crews to observe our competition." The students' eyes widened, realizing who The Powers were. One in particular.  
"Including China."

Some students gulped while a couple fainted. "As for our other issue, we contacted the ECA Prime Minister Norman Fitzgerald, and struck a deal. We found the perfect tank for the referee, position. It is going to be one of their rare Manticores."

Silence.

"You heard right. A Manticore. Here at Ōrari. The tank and its crew are to be given the utmost respect, as if they were me. NO! More than myself! The Prime Minister of the ECA has made the rules clear. Under NO circumstances are you to touch the Manticore. ONLY its crew may use it. Anyone caught breaking the rules may face expulsion up to imprisonment."

Every one turned to look at the one person who may be willing to break the rules.

"Yes! That means YOU Yukari-chan!" Yukari simply shrunk away.

"I expect you all to be on your best behavior, the crews will arrive tomorrow. A parade will be hosted for them. As in they are the parade. Remember the rules and be ready." Ami finished.

"YES AMI-SENSEI!"

"You are dismissed."

No sooner did she say that the students began to gossip and fantasize. "A Manticore? Here? I've only seen them on the news. But they're so COOL." Yukari dreamily said. "Yes. I've heard if pitted against a Russian Sentinel one on one. The winner would be the Manticore." Hana said. "The Germans still know how to make a tank." Yukari said.

Everyone but Miho was talking. "Miho, you okay?" Mako asked.

"China." She whispered. The girls immediately understood why she was upset. There was a time when China was insignificant. Now? It's a superpower. And if there's one thing China hates. It's Japan. "Y-you think this is just a recipe for disaster waiting to happen?" Asked Hana. "Who knows? China's always made a big stink about everything we do." Yukari said. "It's already a big deal that we have numerous foreign schools here, now we're adding actual soldiers?" Mako said. "Well I for one welcome this new development. Men to scope out!" Saori said. "That's what you're thinking about? Not China?" Mako asked. "No point in worrying about what I can't control!" Saori replied.

Miho's mind was thinking at around a million miles an hour, she'd already met other captains, some were friendly, some were a little more rival-like, and the rest were rather hostile. A whole new roster of people to meet when they arrived. 'No. You're thinking too much Miho. Everything will be okay! Just keep your eye on the prize and everything will be good. Think positive.'

The girls remained silent until they got back to the tank. Where they discussed what kind of tanks they may see.

Russian military train depot.

"Get the tanks loaded now!"

Soldiers and workers scurried left and right to get the cargo up on the train cars bound for Vladivostok. The tanks included Leopards, Gepards, a few Jagdmammuts, and the Manticore. The Russians were sending Kodiaks, Tesla Tanks, Golems, and a couple of Sentinels. The ECA Manticore crew, among Leopard and Gepard crews, were getting restroom breaks and food. The borscht, once thought by the crews as being gross, was actually tasty. "I've had a many misconceptions about food before, but I think I really misjudged this a borscht." Affonso said. "Ja, who vould've zought zat so many different ingredients in a single dish vould be amazing?" Erdmann said. "So. Ivan knows how to make tanks AND good food too." Winston said. "Qui qui. Unlike you Sir Lionheart." Winston stared at Edmond while the other two laughed.

While the four subordinates were talking about the borsht. Aldrick was speaking with the depot commander. "Ja. Zat all looks good. No stops until Vladivostok." "Da comrade. A single destination. May I say how much of a challenge it was to get the Manticore on the train? Great Mother Russia!" The commander said. "I know. Have to send ze chassis and turret on two separate cars. Vell at least it's done. Danke. Auf Wiedersehen." "Do svidaniya!"

Aldrick returned to his crew, satisfied, yet still agitated. "I've said it once, I'll say it again. Zis is a bad idea." He said. "Relax jerry, you're too bloody paranoid." "Und you're too damn carefree! Need I remind you vhat could happen if a Manticore was misplaced or vorse, stolen?!" Aldrick yelled. "Now how the bloody hell would you miss a one hundred ton behemoth like that? Come on lad, it's impossible." Winston said calmly. "I agree with a Winston. I'm a nervous to but you're being a little too a cautious." Said Affonso. "Everyzing is going to be fine Aldick. Learn to relax a little." Erdmann said.

"I vant to but every inch of mein fiber says be on alert." "Speaking of alert. Look." Edmond said. He was pointing at a man boarding the train. Guarded by Shock Troopers. Shock Troopers meant one thing.

"Mein Gott… It's Aleksandr himself." Aleksandr was no doubt, the scariest man alive. He's the one responsible for many of Russia's new weaponry, including the tesla weaponry. Literally shoots lightning and disintegrates anyone it hits to ash. If there was ONE man even the GLA would fear. Aleksandr would be that man. His gas mask never seen off, with its red lenses giving him the appearance of some kind of horrifying demon. His Shock Troopers were absolutely loyal. If they were ordered by the president and Aleksandr to do two different things, they'd listen to Aleksandr everytime. Their loyalty made that of an Iranian Pasdaran Corp soldier look meek. "Vell, looks like ve have a cover for ze Manticore." Aldrick said. "He's going too? Bloody hell. Maybe we should be worried." Winston said. "No time for zat Tommy, its time ve got moving!" Erdmann said, and with good reason. The time indicated the train was about to leave.

Crews rushed to board and grab a seat. "All aboard the Ivan Express!" Winston called out while boarding.

…

"That's interesting. A Manticore on its way to Japan. For the Global Sensha-dou tournament. This is big. This is big indeed. I think- I think I may have just what I need to right the wrongs in the Middle East. Particularly Israel." Whoever the mysterious character was, he managed to slink away without being detected.


	4. The Powers Arrive

AN: Revised, this notice will be removed in time

Vladivostok bound train

"You know. I had to keep telling myself that there was more to Russia than tanks and soldiers. Now I can say this for certain. The Russian wilderness is amazing." Winston said. The train they were riding went through cities, but its main route went straight through the wilderness. Russia was the largest country on the planet. Meaning it, like America, had a little bit of every climate.

Except tropical.

There were mixed crews of ECA and Russian soldiers in the various seats.

"So. What do you think will a happen when we get there?" Affonso asked, Poldi resting on his lap. Poldi was smaller than the usual ECA drone. Being about the size of a basketball. He had little wings fitted with rotors like those found on the ECA Jump Jet Infantry Division. Just smaller. He was also armed with two small 9mm machine gun barrels. For defense. The little guy was customized by Edmond, being the Engineer of the crew, but Affonso took a quick liking of the robot, being a little bit of an engineer himself. Everyone took a part in maintaining those listening posts. So he referred to it as his pet.

"Vhat'll happen is ve'll get to zis Ōrari Academy und find a place to stay." Erdmann said. "I already know how zat'll be done." Aldrick began. "Ōrari is located in Ibaraki Prefecture. Much of it has open plains with lakes. Perfect for practicing tank combat. Ze school agreed to set up four square shaped patches of land behind the academy for The Powers. One for each Power."

It made sense when you thought about it. Give a place to stay close to the action. "Hey. You okay Edmond?" Asked Winston. "Qui. But I cannot help but zink zat there's something amiss. Like… someone is interested in us." Edmond said. "How so?" Aldrick asked. "Zat's just it. It could be anyzing. I've had zis feeling ever since we got back on ze train." Edmond said. "Zat's just your nerves talking Frenchie! Relax. Ve've still got more track ahead of us!" Erdmann said comforting Edmond. "Hmm. Perhaps you're right. Maybe I'm just homesick." 'Or maybe my vords to Fitzgerald are slowly coming true.' Aldrick silently thought.

Later. Qingdao Naval Base

Jie stirred in the seat he was currently sitting in. The convoy made it to the base a good while ago, and the tanks were already being loaded onto a ship. Every second that passed by, his irritation and anger grew. "Jié, the tanks are almost done being loaded. We're about to get onboard. Ya ready?" Jiàn asked. Receiving a grunt from the commander. "Aw come on sir. Don't be like that. Yes I hate Japan too but I'm not gonna let it get me down! Neither should you!" Jiàn said, being extra cheerful

"You're always so positive aren't you Jiàn?" Jié asked blankly. "Is that so obvious? I've been positive in battle. So why not a 'Vacation to Hell?' It can happen to anyone." Jiàn said, sipping on a cup of water. Jié's head churned the words his radioman spoke, seeing truth in them. "But why us?" "… I don't know Jié… I don't know." Jiàn said honestly. Mèngyáo came across them with his baggage. "Hello gentlemen. I see you're still in a sour mood Jié." He said in a gentlemanly manner. "Not now Mèngyáo." Jie said. Mèngyáo not only looked good, he lived well. Born in the mountain regions of China, he found numerous ways to entertain himself. Climbing, swimming, jogging, and mirror staring. Until his joining of the military that is. But sitting in a tank and firing the cannon hasn't diminished his physique. "If there's one good thing I can say about Japan, it's that it has beautiful women." He said. "HA! If you think I'm gonna let you hang out with one of those demon spawns you're joking!" Jié yelled.

"WHOA. Jié, that was a little harsh." Jian said. "Well that's all I hear about Japanese girls our age and younger. If you're famous, good-looking, or something in that category, they'd chase you to the ends of the Earth!" Jié said. "Well, I guess that takes care of my exercises." Said Mènyáo. "Aiyah." Jié said covering his face with his hands.

Huáng and Niú passed by, urging their crew to follow. "Loading's almost done. Let's get going!" Niú said. He was what most would call the genius of the group. He could make out the vehicle they were going up against by simply looking at the treads, or wheels, turret, weapon. Whatever. His personality evolved from being taught by his instructor, whose traits were, in a way, transferred to him. Niú always did his best because the best was the only acceptable choice.

Huáng comes from Beijing. His parents were killed in the First GLA War, when he was a little kid leaving him in the care of his aunt and uncle. Although he was friendly and loving with his new caretakers, who returned the affection, seeing his parents die before his eyes left him a little dehumanized, making him emotionless. When he joined the army, his skills in tank driving were tested, and he was perfect for it. The only 'accidents' he had involved GLA Rebels who 'ran in front of the tank.'

Jié followed, grabbing his baggage, heading towards the ship. Other than Battlemasters and Chen's Emperor Overlord, they were bringing a small group of Hopper light tanks, some Type 76 Gatling Tanks, four Type 96Dragon Tanks, 2 Overlords with bunkers, and a ZTZ202 Shenlong heavy flame tank. The second he placed the luggage down in his room, the ship's captain reported they were about to disembark. "May as well wave to the crowd." He thought. He made his way up to the deck, to find the port side filled with soldiers waving goodbye to the masses. He gave a few waves to be part of it.

"You have no idea how lucky you all are. Being spared the pain of going to Japan." He said to himself. Knowing full well that even if he shouted at the top of his lungs, the cheering would still drown it out.

"At least China won't be the only one there." He said. America, Europe, and Russia would attend to. He heard the Europeans and Russians would depart from Vladivostok, while the Americans airlifted their forces into the land. "If we're lucky though, the ship will go slow." Jié backed away from the railing and made his way to his room. After entering, he locked the door and took out a little red book from the left pouch on his chest. It was a copy of Mao's Little Red Book.

He read it when he was troubled or bored, he was troubled now.

At the same time. Vladivostok

"Shit it's cold here." Winston said. He wasn't kidding. There was snow everywhere. "At lease we're getting on ze ship. Stop whining 'Arthur Kirkland.'" Edmond said. "OH! NOW YOU MUCKED UP!" "Mien Gott. Zose two." Aldrick could only watch as the two started fighting, again. They did this all the time, driving one another crazy. "Hey kommandant. Vhat do you zink ze food zere is like?" Erdmann asked. "I don't know, zough I heard zey have a bit of everyzing zere. Anyvay, vhat do you zink ve're going to do about zose two?" He asked, referring to the fighing members. "Ah let em fight." "I think I don't a like this anymore, I'm a getting a tingly felling in the back of a my head. I think a Edmond's paranoia has a gotten to me." Affonso said.

"Vhat do you mean Affonso?" Aldrick asked. "I mean a like I think a someone's a plotting something. I don't a know what. But something." Affonso answered. "Oh don't vorry about it mien Freund. It's probably nozing." Erdmann said. Trying to break up the two squabblers. The crew, among the other crews and soldiers, boarded the ship and soon made way to Japan. All was going according to plan.

Right?

Somewhere.

"In other news, the leader of Israel had this to say"

"No matter how long it takes. Be it the next few days or a thousand years. Israel will be a haven, and it will be an independent nation for all eternity. We will continue to fight those who wish to rob us of this right and will stop at nothing to ensure peace. We've fought outsiders before and won. And we'll do it again. And again. And again. We will NEVER GIVE IN!"

'Liar.' The stranger thought. In a basement somewhere in an abandoned home, the man watched a TV broadcasting the news from Israel. Despite its proximity to Africa, the tiny nation has barred not only all GLA attempts to infiltrate and exploit, but those of others as well.

'It's only a matter of time.'

Akar Ari'el, a man of Israel descent and former Mossad, was the last man anyone suspected of being a terrorist. Especially against his own nation. He was once with his nation, one of the best. It was thanks to him that several terror groups were rooted out of the very heart of Israel itself, and many more were deterred from making a move. His superiors noted him as one who can do impossible missions. He was one of the best. Loyal, trusting, and driven. About a year ago however, there was an accident in a mission, a GLA suicide bomber killed his team and he was injured. He came to later, seeing the same old Israel he was born in. He had a dilemma. How can this be happening? Why is this still happening? That was when it hit him. Israel was fighting a never-ending war since its creation.

He wanted peace. But there would never be peace, NEVER, unless Israel was gone. He disappeared. His agency declared him either MIA or KIA, while in realty he was traveling the world for a way to see to the downfall of his own nation. And he found it. In Russia.

"If I can get that Manticore tank and deliver it to the proper country, an end to the stalemate will be in sight. This is it, a chance to bring peace." He said to himself, looking over what little he had on the tank. "But I can't do it alone… Hmm." Almost instantly, he went to his cellphone and called someone. "Hello, it's me. Listen. I need a favor. I want you to find me professionals. Weapons, mechanics, electronics, all sorts of skillsets. I've got a big plan."

Ibaraki Prefecture, near Oorari Academy.

Miho and friends were walking back to the academy after going for a little shopping spree. With The Powers arriving today, class was cancelled, but that didn't stop the students from coming. "So. Today's the day." Said Saori. "Today's the day The Powers arrive. Aren't you excited? I AM!" Yukari said.

"Calm down Yukari. They won't be here for at least the next 8 hours." Mako said. "Easy for you to say!" Saori replied. The girls were just outside of the academy. Today, members of other academies, including the foreign ones, mixed with the Ōrari students. Men included. It was all to see the incoming soldiers and their tanks. Everyone made way to the lunch room, while others were near the area. Miho and her friends sat at a table with familiar faces. "Today's the big day." The speaker was Riko Matsumoto, better known as Erwin. One reason because of the way she dressed. She wore a uniform bearing a resemblance to that of the German WW2 commander. She was a member of the history buff club. Her crew operated a Sturmgescühtz III as Hippo Team. "Yeah. Sure is." "It's going to be awesome. It's not every day real actual tank crews come to see the competitions." "Yeah. I'm pumped. Maybe we can get some of them to play volleyball with us." Noriko said. She was the commander of Duck Team, a crew dedicated to restoring Ōrari's volleyball club. "I'm pretty sure they have better things to do." Erwin replied. "You never know." "Hey Miho. Quick question." Erwin said. "Yes? What is it?" She replied.

"It's about that commander from that British school. I think it was Wallace Academy? He still getting to you?" She asked with a teasing smile. Miho stopped and thought while an embarrassed blush creeped into her face. The guy's name was Giles Winslow. He, along with other commanders, had a thing for Miho. He was rather outspoken but calm at the same time, despite being a capable commander. He had a friendly match with Miho before the competition. She won, but this seemed to increase his attraction to her. There were others from other academies, others were more vocal. "You mean the cute British guy we faced before in that friendly match? Ooooooooh I wish he'd pay more attention to me!" Saori said. "You haven't seen him today have you?" Miho asked.

"Well, he was outside earlier, but I haven't seen him since. Probably went to sleep or something." Caesar said. The loader of Erwin's crew. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up sooner or later." Said Oryou, the driver. "Hey. Don't look now, but the British are coming." Yukari said. At the door was Giles himself, with his crew. He had brown hair and a young cadet's uniform. The ECA liked to differentiate soldiers from cadets. While Soldiers wore the standardized blue camouflage, cadets wore the old green forest camo of the pre-2010s that tie them to their home country. That and soldiers were allowed to have at the very least, a holster with a loaded weapon.

They of course weren't the only men around at the time. There were other academies there, Russian, American, German, and French to name a few. All were rather well behaved. It made sense considering the fact they were military schools.

"Hello everyone." Giles said simply. He approached the food stand to see what was available. "Well. At least we know where he is." Saori said. "You're not helping." Said Mako. "At least I tried!" Miho sighed at the behavior her two friends were demonstrating. It was sure to attract attention. "Anyway, Miho. What do you think we'll be seeing when The Powers get here?" Asked Erwin. "It's hard to say. Their tank selections are so vast compared to our own military's." Miho said, and it was the truth. "That's true," Yukari began, "Their tanks have ranged in size and shape since the start of the century. So many variations it's almost mind-blowing. And for those really special ones, like the Russian tesla tank, I can only make speculations about it. And something about the ECA is that they've gone into some serious research." "Don't the Chinese have a tankette?" Hana asked. "Yeah. They call it the Hopper Tank." Yukari replied. "Hmm. I wonder if one would make a good flower vase like the CV-33." Hana replied.

"I'm sure they'd kill you for trying to that." Mako said. Hana's face turned to shock. "Good point."

"Hey. Uhhh. We got company." Erwin said. Miho turned to find Giles approaching with a straight face. "Hello again Miss Miho. Lovely day isn't it?" She laughed shyly. "Hello Giles. Can we help you?" Hana asked politely. "I just came to see how the best of Ōrari is doing. No harm there right?" Giles stated. "No. I guess not." "Anyway. Miho. As you know, The Powers are coming. It's gonna be a big day for us. Especially we foreign students. Last I checked, about 75% of us hail from one of the countries… well… except China." "That's obvious." Said Erwin.

"Still. I'm surprised they received an invitation. Much less accept it." Giles said.

There was a moment of silence for the group, while the rest of the cafeteria continued to talk.

"So. Miho. You busy?" He asked. "Actually I am. Gomen'nasai. (Sorry)" "Yeah. She's going to have a quick prep for another practice battle should one arise." Saori said. "Oh? I can help." "Oh no thank you. We can do it." "Oh come now. Just for a little." "No Giles." Said Mako. "Pleeeaaaaase?"

"Zey said no you idiot." It was another male. It was a German boy named Otto Stefan. "Oh. If it isn't the Kraut." Giles said with hostility. "If it isn't ze Tan." The tension was felt by the girls instantly. This wasn't the first time that they fought. "What. You got your eye on her you cheeky arse?" "Maybe I do. At least I can take a hint dummkopf." "Uh guys?" Miho says, attempting to defuse the situation. But the males ignored her, choosing to instead argue. "That's enough. Both of you." A familiar female voice said.  
It was Darjeeling, the commander of St. Gloriana's team. A British-themed school. The men looked at the women before them. "You are both men well within maturity. And here you are bickering like a couple of children. This is no doubt the seventh time." She scolded. The cadets looked back at one another, before scoffing and walking away. "Sometimes men can be such idiots." She says silently. "Thank you Darjeeling." Miho said. "It was no trouble Miho. It's painfully obvious to most that you are bothered by these commanders. As the Americans say, 'No means no.'"

"Shouldn't Kay be saying that?" Miho joked. Darjeeling chuckled. "First come first served." She said.

A few hours later.

People were lined up on the sidewalks, waiting in anticipation for the incoming parade. None more so than the students. Yukari couldn't stay still. "This is gonna be so COOL! ALL THOSE TANKS COMING!" She squealed. "Calm down Yukari. They'll be here. Patience." Hana said. "So besides this 'Manticore' was it called? Anyway, what else do you think we'll see?" Saori asked. "Well it's safe to assume we'll see Leopard Tanks and those T-90s to name a couple." Mako said. "I wonder if they'll bring more than the Manticore, like more heavy tanks with them." Miho wondered.

"Yeah. Hey Miho that reminds me. Wasn't Kuromorimine supposed to come?" Hana asked. "Oh. Yeah, but they were delayed, why, I don't know. But I wouldn't expect them to show up anytime soon." Miho said. "That sucks. They're gonna miss out." Saori said. The other academies, like Pravda, were already there, all that was missing was Kuromorimine, Miho's former school. And the school her mother is in charge of. In one of the matches, they won, but there was an accident and her sister, Maho, was injured. The school was on a temporary hiatus until they could get up and at 'em. Across the road, she could see Katyusha, from Pravda, on the shoulders of Nonna, as usual. With leaders from other academies at their sides.

The sound of great rumbling caught the ears of the crowd, who quieted down as it got closer. "Well people," Said Ami, who was watching the whole thing from on top of her Type 10 tank. "It looks like the armies are approaching. First up is… The ECA!" She says, recognizing the flag flying upon the leading tank. Speaking of leading tanks. "And look at that! Take it in while you can people. You're looking at a MANTICORE!" The students were silent in awe. This thing made even Kuromorimine's Maus look puny. Actually it made any tank look puny. Those two huge cannons, the rockets, the machine cannon. And those funny little blue drones flying around it gave the tank an aura of dominance. Yukari was stuttering, then fainted. "Dammit Yukari." Mako said. Peering out of hatches were six European men, one of whom had a radio playing loudly proud military march music. (Codename: Panzers Phase One Briefing 7. Epic tune!) The man in the commander's hatch, wearing a general's uniform, being flanked by another lower ranking man raised his fist in the air and yelled "EUROPE STANDS AS ONE!" In English. The crews behind him repeated him and rose their own fists. 'Thank goodness for English class.' Thought Miho. "Folks, in the Manticore is General Wolfgang-Maximilian von Kuertan himself. 'The Huntsman!' Give him a big applause!" Ami shouted. Receiving her request. Behind the Manticore were Gepard AA tanks, Leopard Tanks, and a few Jagdmammut tank destroyers. All of whom had crew looking out of the hatches and saluting. With infantry riding on the tanks and waving.

"Next up, we have America." American Crusader and Paladin tanks came down the street, followed by Wraith (Not Halo!) tanks, which were basically bigger, beefier Crusaders and a little step ahead from Paladins, there were also Vulcan and Gladiator tanks with Bradley IFVs. Vulcans were anti-infantry tanks armed with a minigun styled weapon, while Gladiators filled an AA role with those four barrels they have. All had soldiers riding them, giving waves and peace signs here and there, followed by two mammoth tanks, with a single one in the front. Crew commanders holding flags. With the American national anthem playing. Kay, from Saunders high school was going rabid with her cheering. Ripping off her shirt and tossing it at one of the tank commanders. His expression clearly said 'What the effing hell?' "Leading them is General Jeremiah "Treads" Bradley, one of America's greatest tank generals since Patton himself!" Ami said. "GOD BLESS THE USA!" He shouted.

"Next up, we have the Russian Federation. Led by…" A gulp was heard in the microphone. Giving the crowd an atmosphere of uneasiness. "G-general… Aleksandr." Ami said uneasily.

A massive Golem tank rolled down the street. Followed by four more, several Kodiaks and teslas, a few Tunguska AA tanks, and two Sentinels. The tanks had Russian soldiers riding, which sparked several cheers from the then nervous crowd. But when they placed their eyes back on Aleksander, they would stop. The general was flanked by Shock Troopers riding on his tank equipped with rocket rifles. He stared at the crowd through his red lensed gas mask as his tank passed. "None will stand in my way." He simply said. His voice almost muffled by the mask. You'd think Katyusha would be ecstatic, but she simply clapped, but her face was twisted in fear. She regained her composure when the normal soldiers began waving and shouting hellos.

"… OH! Now. Last but not least we have China." Ami said. The crowd stiffened as the tanks came into view. In the lead was the Emperor Overlord with a general in the commander's hatch. Followed by Battlemasters, Gatlings, Hoppers, a single troop crawler APC, Dragon tanks, two Overlords, and a Shenlong. 'As the War Approaches' was playing from speakers on the APC. "The man in the lead tank is General 'Hammer' Xing Chen of the PLA Ground Force. A veteran of the first war." Each tank had a Chinese flag on it, and every crew member was out in the open, along with the infantry riding on their tanks. You could see soldiers in the bunkers placed on the rear Overlords. "CHINA IS THE DOMINANT POWER NOW!" Chen shouted. "TO FIGHT FOR OUR COUNTRY!" The tank crews cheered and saluted. Only a few spectators were cheering, simply for the sake of being polite.

Miho was a little uneasy. China certainly had quite the arsenal. This column could send nearly anyone running for the hills. She felt a pang of fear in her gut. You would too if something like this happened to you, a country that hated your country's guts bringing their tanks into your country. Then something caught her eye. It was a tank commander.

He was riding one of those Battlemaster tanks. He looked young, yet he was a commander, his rank insignia and position gave it away. Something about him made her curious. Like… she didn't know. Looking at this boy, it was like nothing else mattered, the rest of the parade was just a bunch of unimportant things. In fact, the noise seemed to fade away. She felt kind of light-headed. Like she was walking on clouds.

She watched him until the tank was far away and up to the academy, making way behind it. "And that's it folks. Thank you for coming. All students are allowed to either go home or return to the academy. Good day!" Ami said.

Miho snapped out of her trance. "Wha-?" "Come on Miporin. Let's go to the academy, get a better look at the tanks." Saori said. "Uh- oh yeah. Ok!"

Miho and co walked back to their school with mixed emotions flying in their heads. They just didn't know how to feel.

But Miho was feeling an emotion the others weren't, when she focused on it, she felt a little fuzzy and warm inside. It started immediately when she saw the young commander. But… why? She's read books. Was this… could it possibly be… love at first sight? 'No. It couldn't be.' She thought. He was a Chinese soldier, he'd be more likely to shoot her rather than talk to her. Probably for the best. With other captains giving her attention, there would definitely be a battle for alpha male. "Hey Miho." Saori asked. "Hmm?" "You okay? You look troubled."

"Oh. Yeah. Just thinking is all. What with all these foreign soldiers here at once." Miho said. "He. You're right." Saori said. "I saw some cute guys though. Even in the Chinese segment." "Saori." Everyone groaned. "WHAAAAT?!" She asked innocently.

Miho went back to her own thoughts. 'Who was that guy? Why am I feeling like this? NO. Stop thinking about it Miho. There's no way. There's absolutely NO WAY.'

Behind Ōrari Academy.

"So. This is where we'll be staying." Said Bradley. Four large spaces of ground were outlined. "Ve've got ze materials und ze vehicles to do it. But who vill be vhere?" Wolfgang asked. "I already know. We'll take the first square, ECA gets the one across, leaving us between China and Russia, and the academy. I think the school supervisors would appreciate it too, considering who we have here." "I find myself agreeing with you." Chen said. Aleksandr simply nodded. "Well. Guess we better get to it. Get the dozers in!" Bradley said. While the bases were being built, the soldiers would rest in tents.

"So. Zis is Ōrari academy." Aldrick said. "Ja. Looks kind of…" Erdmann began. "Quaint?" Edmond asked. "Ja. Small. I mean I vas expecting huge hangars. Bigger hangars for ze tanks." Winston took a look at them using his hands like a camera. "Yep. I did too. So. Tank or ground?" He asked. "Vhat?" Aldrick asked confused.

"They say you can literally live in the Manticore. Why not put it to the test?" Winston explained. "Dummkopf."

That night.

Miho was at home in her apartment ready to go to bed. With the Powers building their bases, the school would be taking half-days. But that wasn't what was bothering her. And it wasn't those cadets.

It was the Chinese commander.

She didn't know his name, where he lived, or his history. But for some reason, he began to hit her thoughts. "Why? Why do I think of him?" She asked herself. It was not exactly what most would call a match made in heaven. Sino-Japanese relations were no better than that of American-Iranian relations. But every time she told herself that. Every time she said it wouldn't work, her heart began to ache. Prompting her to be positive. "M-m-maybe I can try talk to him… or at the very least try to interact with him in some way."

Now came the issue of sleep. Every time she closed her eyes. She saw his face. Young. Strong. A feeling of fearlessness.

…

"I hope I don't have any wet dreams." She said out loud.


	5. Let the Games Begin

AN: Revised. This notice will be removed as time goes by.

Warning: This chap STILL feels a little rushed and prolonged at the same time. Again, life was happening.

It wasn't long after the Powers arrived that they began to build their areas. 2 days later, they were finished.

It was an effective yet simple layout.

The Oorari academy was the prominent feature in the area, but the four square shaped base sites behind it, arranged into yet another square with a four way road in between for the powers allowed more compact and convenient living conditions. The Powers were allowed to customize their strongholds however they deemed.

The American's didn't care too much about appearance, using the traditional fences they always used, albeit having a few propaganda posters here and there. The big attention getters were the drones flying around the base. There were miniature predator drones and some propeller motivated drones with big all-seeing cameras on them. Americans took pride in their high tech forces, as well as their training and experience. In the armor department, they were ranked as number 4 in the Powers, but it was biased due to them having only one super heavy. However, in the infantry department. They were among the best on the planet. The cream of the crop being able to give even Shock Troopers a run for their money.

Across from their section was the ECA's area. It had big walls resembling that of the Berlin Wall. But smaller. They had two choppers flying around the area with huge radar hubs on their rears and spotlights in the front. They had 4 small pillboxes around the entrance being garrisoned at all times. Along with a watchtower. The inside was filled with soldiers scurrying from building to building doing whatever it was they were doing.

Oorari was to the left, the Americans to their front, the base on their right was Russia's. Perhaps it was Aleksandr's presence or Russia's demanding of respect, but the base had a kind of dreadful feel to it. A massive tesla coil at the entrance constantly spinning, electric sparks emanating off of its bulbous sections probably had something to do with it. If not that, then maybe because of the fact that nearly everywhere you looked, you found those green lensed gas mask wearing Shock Troopers. Staring at you, watching your every move. The other infantry however, conscripts and a few Spetsnaz, were rather friendly, offering some borscht or vodka. Contrary to popular belief that the basic foot soldiers of Russia were dimwitted, clumsy, lazy bone kids. The conscripts were actually well trained and armed. Pretty smart too. They always warned you to stay away from the small command bunker.

That's where Aleksandr was.

Across their section was China. Whose walls were filled with neatly placed propaganda posters. They set up speaker towers in all four corners and in the middle, constantly shouting quotes from Mao and other inspirational Chinese figures. The soldiers were always attentive and wary. They wouldn't be very stiff if you were an ally. But if you were Japanese, they'd study you, watch you. Just daring you to try something. There was a big sign over the entrance saying 'Little China.' It was clearly a message to warn the locals from coming close.

Behind all this was a small arena like area where the Powers could practice their tank maneuvers and use as a firing range. For small arms AND tank guns.

"They built all this in just 2 days?" Miho asked in bewilderment. "They move fast!" "They'd give anyone a run for their money." Said Saori. Hana and Mako nodded in agreement. "IT'S THEM! IT'S THE YANKEES!" A voice squealed. It was none other than Kay, with a bunch of Saunders students. Two American soldiers looked in their direction. "Oh shit. It's Saunders." One of them said. "Who?" Asked the other. "Saunders. One of the schools here. American themed, and they worship us. See the way they're looking at us?!" The students were indeed looking at them like fangirls to, well you know. "Oh shit. Let's get out of here! Japanese fangirls are always the craziest!" "Dude you're wrong, South Korea takes that spot!" "NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE!" The second said as he grabbed his friend and ran into the base. "GET THEM!" Kay yelled in English. The American soldiers at the guard posts ducked under the windows to avoid being seen while the students rushed into their base. There were no rules against students being in the bases, but they were expected to behave.

No surprise if Saunders was banned.

Miho laughed nervously as the Saunders students glomped random soldiers. "What in the sweet hell tarnation is going on here?!" Bradley yelled from the top of the central structure.

"Well. Looks like the Americans have their hands full." Hana giggled. "Yeah." Saori replied. "Wait… where's Yukari?" Miho asked. Their answer came with a European yelling "GET OFF MEIN TANK!" They ran into the ECA compound, and found Yukari holding onto the main cannon of one of the Leopards. "I never thought I'd see this day! The smoothbore cannon of a Leopard 2!" She yelled in excitement. "Zat's a Leopard 3 you dummkopf! UND IT'S A GAS IGNITION CANNON! It's rifled!" The European gunner yelled. "YUKARI GET OFF OF THAT TANK!" Miho yelled. "Aww do I have to?!" She whined, but she complied and came to her friends. "Verdammt I just cleaned zis tank!"

"Way to embarrass us Yukari, we haven't even had another tank battle yet." Mako said. "I'm sorry." Yukari said sulking. "I realize that it's not every day that you see tanks like these, but that's no excuse to go crazy." Miho said. Yukari's sulk grew deeper.

With Aldrick and crew.

"Mon Dieu." Edmond exclaimed witnessing the debacle. "What did zey serve here to make zese girls so perky?" "Cake." Winston answered. "Lots and lots of bloody cake. Saw it on the internet." Edmond looks at him with a face saying 'Are you f***ing kidding me right now?'

"Cake?" One of the girls asks, overhearing him.

"NO! We're only talking about cake!" He says. "Oh." "Vait. Ze Manticore is safe und sound right?" Aldrick asked, fearing for the tank's safety with this crazy 'Yukari' girl running around. "Ci signor, there are two Shock Troopers who a volunteered to guard it. 'Perfect. No one would dare go near it with Shock Troopers.' "Typical Japanese schoolgirls." A Chinese male said. The Europeans turned to see a young Chinese soldier looking towards the girls, a look of disgust on his face. "They take part in this so called 'disciplined art' yet they act like the whole world is one big candy shop." The Europeans knew he had a point. The girls partake in this war-like game, but their innocence and perkiness remained. Because it was still a game. The only way to experience true war is to fight in one. "Hey… I zink I know you." Aldrick began, catching the boy's attention. "Aren't you… uh Shián? Nien nien nien, uh Ming? NO Jié!" He said.

The soldier was surprised. "I didn't think many outside of China knew my name." He said. "Yes. I am Captain Jié Jùn Qiáng. China's 1st Armored Division." "Hauptmann Aldrick Deidrick. ECA's Panzer Elite." Aldrick said shaking his hand. "Panzer Elite. Your reputation is legendary. I saw the Manticore. A beautiful machine it is. It is a pity we didn't have it in the First Global War." Jié said. "Ja. Und about zat… Your fazer. I met him in Europe during ze var." He said, unsure whether to continue seeing Jié's expression sadden. "Miene condolences. He vas a good man." Jié lightened a bit. "Thank you. He was one of China's best. And a great father." He said.

"It's a bloody tragedy it is. Losing a great man like him to those bloody savages who claim to stand for justice." Winston said. "Une grande tragedie effet." Edmond said. "But even in death. He took a dangerous a man with him." Affonso said, reminding everyone that the sacrifice was not in vain. "Hero until ze end. Zere's no better vay to die. Zanks to him ze GLA lost one of zeir best armor leaders."

"Yes… But I was still so young." Jié said. "UH anyway. You guys reckon that they'll have any good tea around here?" Winston asked, attempting to change the subject. "Try St. Gloriana. They have tea all the time." The girl from earlier said. "ACK! They act like all we Brits do is have tea and crumpets all day! We also clean, work, sleep, dream, love, and fight! Real fighting too!" "Okay okay don't a go crazy Winston." Affonso said. Jié's attention was elsewhere now. "Vhat is vrong?" Aldrick asked him. Jié looked towards him. "I wasn't looking directly, but I noticed I'm being looked at. By one of those schoolgirls." Aldrick's eyes glanced around, and indeed there was a girl looking at him, from a distance. It was a friend of the girl who was hugging the tank. Her face was that of someone lost in a trance. A light blush at her face.

"Hmmm. Zat girl is indeed looking at him. And I know zat look." Edmond said smugly. "Shut up Frenchie!" Edmond just laughed.

"Vait. Vhere is Erdmann?" Aldrick asked. "He's over there looking at that Panzer." Winston said. "Verdammt! I forgot zat he loves ze classics!"

"Vell vhat do ya know? A Panzer IV. Never zought I'd see one of zese outside of a museum. Especially in such great shape!" Erdmann said admiring the gleam the tank was giving. When it came to tanks, he was a big know-it all. He's been in all kinds of tanks, he's even found some intact GLA tanks in his younger days. They looked like shit, but they were effective. He had a big love for the old tanks of the Second World War, so this was a kind of field day for him.

"Oh, you like it?" He turned his attention to a little girl, who was part of the crew. She had the school uniform and brunette hair. "Ja. I can't believe you girls vere actually able to take care of zis baby. Look at it! It looks brand new!" His grin was even wider and his eyes had that childlike spark. "Don't tell meine British friend, but ve made ze Tommies tremble in zeir little boots in Norz Africa wiz zese babies." He said.

"I HEARD THAT YOU TWAT!" Winston shouted. "Your Panzers had a lot of fun in Europe but don't get started with your track record of beating us to the punch there!"

"Are you upset?" Erdmann replied. "Our tanks had humble beginnings though. We just happened to create a new way of using them. Blitzkrieg."

"Oh yes! The BLOODY tank blob! Too bad they ended up breaking down!" Winston retorted. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Vell. I'd better get back to ze Manticore." He said walking away.

The Panzer IV wasn't the only school tank present. The STuG III and M3 were present as well, their respective crews observing the bases, except China's, giving how the guards gave them hostile stares. "They REALLY don't like us do they?" Ayumi, one of Rabbit team's members asked. "They're Chinese, what did you expect?" Erwin commented staring back at the guards. Along with her crew that is. Their tanks, as well as the other teams', certainly had reactions from The Powers soldiers.

"That thing has two guns? Wow." An American said. "Yeah, but I read that thing sucked." Said another. "Zat's a STuG! How ze hell did it get all ze vay over here?" A German asked. "Must've been a tank exchange in the war." Said a Spanish soldier. "Zen vhy veren't zere any Japanese tanks in Deutschland?" "Is that a Hetzer?!" An American yelled angrily. "Whoa man easy." Said another, calmly. "I LOST A FRIEND TO ONE OF THOSE THINGS!" "When did French tanks have two guns?" A Russian asked, looking at the Char B1. "Zese tanks have been like zat since production mon ami." Said a Frenchman.

Meanwhile, Jié wanted someone to shoot him. To LITERALLY shoot him. He was NOT enjoying himself. He really hated this place, like his Chinese comrades. The ogling of the schoolgirls, their giggling, laughing, and how they always yelled 'kawaii!' at everything deemed cute. Not only that, there was a girl STARING at him! AT HIM! Not like back in China. The girls there had a sense of innocence and beauty. But instead of this desire for anime, manga and weird vocabulary, they had a patriotic pride burning inside. Jié was a celebrity if you will back then, and everyone loved him for his family's heritage. Alongside his usual school classes, like math and history, he took plenty of electives for the military he so desperately wanted to join. He was home, in a place where he truly belonged.

But now. He was an 'American' in 'Vietnam.' Oh the bitter irony. He quickly made way to the Chinese base site, feeling that girl's gaze following him. He bumped into one of the girls, with pigtails and talking to two others about events. (Anzu, the student council president.) "Hey! Watch it baka!" He didn't bother to say sorry. He simply, and quickly, turned around and gave her a warning stare. It was effective for she backed away. Walking the gate was like walking into a building with perfect air conditioning on a hot day for him. 'I'm safe from the insanity of Japan. For now.' He thought. The guards had a way with the locals so he had little to fear from visitors. He made his way to his tank, which was sitting beside the mechanic's area.

His tank is a heavily modernized Type 59 Mk III 'Battlemaster' tank. The reason China based this on the older Mk I and Mk IIs designs was the same reason Russia produced other AK rifles after the AK-47. It was iconic, reliable, cheap, simple, and stronger than it looked. Especially this tank. It underwent several upgrades as Jié climbed the ranks in the tank divisions. Serving under three generals.

First was his father's general. Ta Hun Kwai. A master tank strategist whose tactics revolved around tanks of all types. Kwai granted Jie's tank, as well as every other tank under his command, reactive armor boosting the Battlemaster's normal, already standardly strong armor. Allowing it to take much greater beatings. As well as an autoloader firing three shells in a burst, allowing greater damage dealt. Jie didn't resort to it all the time because it made cleaning a pain. Depleted uranium shells and the nuclear tank engine, boosting firepower and speed respectively, further did justice. But the only bad thing was the risk of a small nuclear explosion should the tank be destroyed. Kwai was the most sympathetic towards Jié, for he too, admired Min. He helped Jié learn more about tank warfare and become the soldier he is today. Like a pupil.

Jié was surprised that Chen, his current general, came instead of Kwai, given his love for tanks.

After Kwai, Jié was placed under the command of General Tsing Shi Tao. AKA Shi Tao the Nuke. Tao was a little… eager to exploit the uses of nuclear weaponry on a smaller scale to win wars. Including with tanks. China had made advances in nuclear technology. Somehow, they managed to literally reduce the yield and blast radius of a nuclear explosion. As well as reduce radiation linger from anywhere as long as a century, to mere SECONDS. It is suspected Tao had a hand in this. But how it was done, no one knows.

He ordered the uranium shells to be replaced with 'Weapons Grade Uranium Shells.' Pretty much a stronger shell requiring a modified cannon. These suckers could punch a hole in an Overlord if need be. He was also dissatisfied with the standard nuclear engine, ordering it be replaced by a fusion reactor. This increased the speed to above the normal high speed of tanks. The tank now went as fast as 70 mph. This also included the isotope stability fail safes.

Jié's only complaint was how he felt funny after exiting the tank. Luckily he was absolutely fine, along with the rest of his crew.

Yes Chu long has seen a lot.

"Someone kill me." Jié said. Already giving up. "Aw relax sir! It's not so bad." Jián said. "NOT SO BAD?! WE'RE IN JAPAN!" "I know I know. But it's no big deal just go with the flow." Jiàn said. "I agree with Jiàn, surprisingly. We're here now. There's no changing this." Niú said. "Easy for you to say. One of those pretenders was staring at me!" Jié yelled. "Oh they ALL stare at us." Jiàn said.

"NO! Not like that! I saw her staring at me during the parade! She had this look in her eyes… like… she was entranced by the sight of me." Jié said. "She did it again just a few minutes ago. She was looking at me with that same face."  
Jiàn started to stifle laughs, Niú's face turned to an expression of 'Ooooooookay,' and rubbed the back of his neck. Huáng did nothing. "What?" Jié asked. "You're gonna hate this. I know you will, but I'm going to tell you. I think she likes you."

…

Jié's face turned red and his eyes went wide. "A pretender… LIKES ME?!" He yelled. "I don't know, I'm just going off of what you're telling me!" Jiàn said defensively.

"No… NO NO NO! It can't be! It has to be something else!" Jié said, pacing.

"Wait I just realized something… WHERE'S MÈNGYÁO?!" He yelled panicking.

Over at the Panzer. "Ladies ladies please calm down, there's enough of me to go around." Mèngyáo said. He hated Japan like his comrades, but he knew that it wasn't the schoolgirls' fault. So he had no issues with being gentlemanly towards the Japanese students. Who by the way were swarming him. "What the bloody hell's going on?" Winston said watching the debacle.

"YOU'RE HOT!"

"FORGET ABOUT HIS NATIONALITY! HE'S HANDSOME!"

"MARRY ME!"

"BE THE FATHER OF MY BABIES!"

"Whoa whoa. One at a time. One at a time." Mèngyáo said.

"MÈNGYÁO!" An angry Chinese soldier yelled. "Aw poo. It's my commander." He said pouting. Jie marched straight through the sea of girls as he got to Mèngyáo. "Nĭ dàodĭ zài zuò shénme!? Nĭ ràng wŏmen kàn qĭlái xiàng qínglǚ JAP! (What the hell are you doing!? You're making us look like Jap lovers!)" Jié shouted in Chinese.

"Juéshì fàngsōng. Wŏ zhĭshì yŏuhăo. (Relax sir. I'm just being friendly.)" Mèngyáo said calmly. "Aiyah. Chén huì shuō xiē shénme, rúguŏ tā zhīdào?! (What would Chén say if he knew?!)"

As the two argued, Miho watched. It was the same commander from before! He was definitely young. Like at least two years older than her. But usually real military soldiers are way older when at that rank. They were shouting in Chinese so she couldn't understand them. But she was pretty sure the commander was mad.

She knew he was arguing, but he still looked so enticing. So… attractive. She felt a smile pull at her lips. "Miporin?" She quickly turned to find Saori looking at her with a teasing, accusing look. "Are you looking at that soldier?" She asked. "NO NO! I uh- was just- um ah ah- trying to figure out what they are saying!" Miho said quickly. "You can't speak Chinese Miporin." Saori said crossing her arms. "I KNOW! But that doesn't mean I can't try!" Miho said.

"Miporin…" Miho held her breath. " Do you like that guy? I can tell. I am a love expert after all." Saori said. Miho began to quiver. "S-S-S-Saori-San. P-p-p-p-please don't tease me!" Miho said. "Miho, you can tell me. I am your friend after all." "That's not it Saori. He's Chinese! Even if I do like him, there's no chance that he'd return my feelings!" Miho said. Saori's expression changed. Miho felt her eyes begin to water. "Miporin! I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset!" Saori said. Miho didn't break down or stop. She just stayed in that state of tearing up. "Saori… remember how you said you'd like to see me get a boyfriend? Well… I wanted to see me get one too… and here I am experiencing what could be love at first sight. And it just so happens to be with a Chinese soldier."

"Miporin." Saori said putting hand on Miho's shoulder. "Wh-what do I do?" Saori looked square into her commander's eyes. "Miho. I told the first years that relationships are like tanks. You have to go forward. But there's a catch. You have no way of knowing what is going to happen. But that's why you should just go forward." Miho looked at her friend, deciphering what she was saying. "You-you think I can do it?" "If you think you can. There's a good chance you will."

Miho smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Saori. Although… I think now's too early." She said. "Sometimes it is best to have a little patience." Saori agreed. "Besides, he's already heading back to base."

The commander was indeed heading back with his crew. Miho followed suit and went to join her friends.

Jié was reading his Red Book from atop of his tank's turret. He was very displeased with his gunner's behavior and hoped some quotations from the founder of the PRC would calm him. The speakers ceased the quotes and began playing soothing tunes. But for Jié, it wasn't much help to him. 'If this girl really does like me… I don't see why, we haven't even spoken to each other… I'll have to convince her otherwise. Not to mention quickly. I'm not going to risk my career, my loyalty, my promise for a woman. A Japanese woman at that!' He thought.

It wasn't just this, he was very well aware that this could very well be the end of his life to love a Japanese woman. There hasn't been a case like that for a very long time, since the Second World War, but that doesn't mean it never happens. The hatred between China and Japan increased during the FGWT as well. But why? When China was attacked by the GLA, Mongolia, who was growing close to its southern neighbor offered its assistance, as did other countries like Vietnam, Thailand, even Taiwan was in on it. They reasoned if this could happen to China, it could happen to them. China led the effort, but it was a combined effort nonetheless.

Japan however, wasn't in on it.

Japan believed that trying to move would be seen as remilitarization or aggression by China. That and its past relations have still been in the way. China's hatred grew, labeling Japan as 'A nation of cowards.' (I'm not biased by the way.)

"Jié." It was Niú. "Yes Niú?" Jié replied, not looking from his book. "I heard that the next match is going to be Ōrari vs Saunders. Any thoughts?" "None." Niú sighed. "Sir I know how you feel. This country is making me sick too, but there's nothing we can do about it. We may as well go with it."

Jié snapped his book shut and looked at his loader. "Niú. You of all people should understand that I do NOT go with it when Japan is involved. This country used to breed warriors. Now? It's a land of cowards. The only thing they're good at now is cartoons and comics."  
"Actually sir," Jiàn said peeking out of the hatch, "cartoons and anime are two different things." "How? They're both animated. Both hand-drawn, and both require this process to go on air. Comics and manga are similar too." "That's blasphemy here sir. I'd keep it to myself."

"Why? It's not like they'd try to kill me. If they did, it'd be a big international incident. And it'd be one I'm SURE that America would be supporting China on." Jié said.

"I'd still keep it to yourself. Just to be safe sir." "Hmm… perhaps your right… and now that I think of it. There really IS a difference between anime and cartoons." Jié said. "What?" Jiàn asked curiously. "One is made by people who actually fight and know that there's a dangerous threat out there. The other is made by cowards."

At the gate.

"So. That's the guy who's been grabbing Miss Nishizumi's attention." Giles and his pals were at the entrance. They weren't Japanese, so there was no reason to worry about them. "Yeah. Like I said, I just thought I'd tell you what was going on." Said a fellow member. "Well… he hasn't spoken to her directly yet… and since he's Chinese there's no chance he'd make a move. But if he does he'll have to answer to me." Giles said tensely. "That's not a good idea sir." "Why not?!" "Sir. Do you have ANY idea who that is?" Asked another member. "Should I?"

"That's Captain Jié Jūn Qiáng."

Giles' face turned to surprise. "What?! The SYK war hero?! The son of Mĭn?!" "Indeed." "Well what the bloody hell is he doing here if he's this war hero!?" "Who knows? Probably didn't have much say in it. He's still just a captain, and this Chinese mobilization was organized by the higher-ups." Giles took another look at the Chinese captain. He looked around his age, and he was already a Captain in the PLA. While Giles himself was still a cadet. He snorted and marched off, causing his crew to follow.

The next few hours passed by fairly uneventful, the Saunders girls were finally gone from the US base, but not without a few soldiers reporting the incident.

"Attention attention. The next match is about to begin. Repeat, the next match is about to begin. Oorari vs Saunders." "Already? That was fast." Mingyao said. Powers tank crews rushed to get to prepare to move, to find good observation positions. Miho could hear the Manticore already racing off to the area. She ran to her Panzer IV and climbed inside. "Mako, wake up, the next match is starting. Get us going." She said. Mako stirred before waking and got the tank going. "AH I'M SO EXCITED! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A MANTICORE TANK MONITOR US!" Yukari squealed. "Enough about the Manticore already Yukari! It's all you ever talked about since it showed up!" Saori said.

"Miho. You okay?" Hana asked. "Huh? Y-yeah." She said. The fuzzy feeling returned. Same as before, when she saw the Chinese commander. "I just, felt fuzzy again." Miho said. "There's no way he'd love me back… right?'

The thought stayed on Miho's mind all the way to the area.

Flight bound for Japan. In the cargo hold.

Although no one would recognize him, Akar preferred being in a place devoid of other people when traveling. It gave him a sense of excitement. Like playing a stealth game. He was looking over a list his 'contact' had given him on the phone. He wanted mercs, he got mercs.

The list had names of some of the most dangerous men on the planet, capable of giving those African mercs hired by the GLA something to be in awe of. 'Money is no object.' He thought. He'd meet them in Japan and give them the plan. Only time would tell how it would work out for him.

But one thing's for sure, the Manticore was as good as his.


	6. Orari vs Saunders

AN: Revised. This notice will be removed as time goes by.

AN: Don't forget to check out Anime Borat's stories!

The rumbling of the Manticore was evident on the outside. But inside, only gravity told you how the tank was traveling.

The KMW interior designers were geniuses. This tank looked like a sports car on the inside… If you took away the sophisticated computers, expensive maneuvering systems, and every other military grade object out of it that is.

The seats were very comfy, you could sleep in them. Erdmann was the driver, who was usually at odds with the EVA. Always telling it to stop shouting. The tank was computer assisted, but Aldrick preferred to have extra hands. Even if it was near impossible to load the shells by hand, a man could still use the systems to load it.

Computers break, people don't.

Edmond and Winston would take that role, but most of the time they had the luxury of tending to the 30mm auto cannon on the top of the main turret. Perfect for killing aircraft and infantry. In case the computer systems failed, there was a seat that handled the weapon. Affonso handled the radio ops. He used to monitor one of the Italian made mobile sensor arrays in his younger days. In fact, he was the one who caught the faint whisper of a Normandy-styled GLA attack incoming on coastal border of the Italian-Slovenian border, after the beginning of the war. The attack was a failure and the GLA were unable to try it again for years.

Aldrick was the commander. When his crew wasn't operating, they were waiting should something go wrong. The Manticore's electronic assistant allowed the commander and gunner to observe the recommendations made by EVA on a display. Just a push of a button, all targets would be gone. But should the assistant be unavailable for some reason, the crew was seasoned enough to get by without 'her,' its voice being female.

"So. You zink ve can do zis? I mean, babysit zese Mӓdchen? (girls?)" Erdmann asked. "I don't see vhy not. But I too am vorried. Ve're soldiers, not caretakers." Aldrick said. "Yeah but they'll listen to us. I mean didn't you see the way they ogled at our tank in the parade? I saw one faint. Bloody faint!" Winston said. "Mon Dieu are you serious?" "Fell like a rock she did! But like I said, tanks are the big deal here obviously. And since we've got the 'King of Tanks' they'll listen to us." Winston said. "King of Tanks? Since when did that a happen?" Affonso asked. "I read an article online, it was a news website. 'Tank critics label ECA Manticore the King of Tanks.' Bloody terrific." "I agree with Winston. After all, they DID make us referee." Edmond said.

"Hey Affonso. Still feeling dreary?" Erdmann asked. "Huh? Oh. No no. I'm a feeling better now. I guess it was a just the cold back there." "Glad to hear it. Zat means ve can all get our heads in ze game! Let's do it!" Erdmann shouted.

The massive tank made its way to the center, where the two teams were facing off. The battlefield was a plain, the same plain from the last tournament. Oorari was a mixed assortment of tanks. A Panzer IV, an M3 Lee, a Char B1 BIS, and others to name a few. Saunders' force was American made tanks like the M4 Sherman and British made Fireflies. The two opposing commanders, Miho and Kay eyed one another as they awaited the beginning of the match. The Manticore, obviously the attention getter, rolled up so the front end was between the two smaller (and weaker) tanks. A tank equivalent of a referee standing in between the contestants. Out of the commanders hatch on the turret came Aldrick. He walked to the front middle end right between the main guns.

"Ok Mӓdchen. Ze match is going to be a-" He stops, checking a slip of paper in his hand. "flag battle. Flag tanks have been designated. Miho's Panzer IV and Kay's M4 Sherman. You boz know ze rules correct?"

Both girls nodded.

"Ausgezeichnet (Excellent) Get to your places!" Aldrick made his way to the hatch and entered the Manticore, said tank already moving.

"I hope you're ready for another crazy match Miho." Kay said. "We'll see. Let's have a good game." Miho replied "No disagreement there."

As the teams moved to their beginning positions, the Manticore began to follow its patrol path. A concept made by the crew themselves to follow the battle from a safe distance, but allow enough time to intervene if anything happens.

A few minutes passed and the teams were ready, so Aldrick shouted the words everyone was waiting for into a microphone.

"Mӓdchen! ROLL OUT!"

Miho felt her tank move forward. In unison her group sounded like a thousand beasts eager for battle. No doubt about it. The match has begun.

"Remember the plan everyone. Kay may play fair, but she'll try her best to win. She'll start out with a frontal overwhelming assault like before, and her tank may be near, if not at the front. Duck team, Rabbit team, you'll be the decoys. Rush at them and make them believe we're right behind you. Then we make our own move." Miho said. She received two confirmed replies and the plan went into effect.

Being referee, the Manticore had access to both teams' comms channels. "A ruse. Not bad for tankery students. Zey remind me of us back in ze day." Erdmann said.

"This is bloody fantastic! We got front row seats too!" Cunningham said with joy. Being in the best tank in the world and witnessing a once in a lifetime event was really exciting for him. That was when he noticed Affonso fiddling with Poldi, who now had a third lens on his upper right. "Oi. Pasta Man. What are you doing to Poldi?"

"I'm a finishing the camera I've a been installing on him. It's a feed will be transmitted to this a IPad-like device I've a been holding onto. It'll help get us a bird's eye view if a need be." Said Affonso. "Good zinking mien Fruend. It'll help us get a bigger and better picture." Aldrick said.

A few tweaks and a couple of turns, and the feed was crisp and clear, Affonso found himself staring at… himself. "Mama Mia I've a done it!"

Making his way to the driver's hatch, Affonso opened the hatch and let his little pet soar. "See what there is to a see Poldi!"Poldi rose up above the Manticore to see the two battle groups heading for a hill. The opposing schools ready to make the opening moves.

Of course Poldi wasn't the only spectator. Over in a safe zone, was a carnival atmosphere area. Large crowds of people, booths, banners cheering for Oorari and Saunders, and the like. Many were taking pictures or recording this momentous occasion, others cheering in awe of the steel steads of the girls. Of course everyone was also drawn to the massive blue camouflaged tank making sure the fight was a good one. To many of the men, and respective women of the Powers militaries, it was like seeing the many reenactments of historical battles back in their home countries.

"YIPPEE KAYAY we're going in!" Shouted Kay, a single Firefly in front of her tank. Their formation was a 5 by 5 box, the League designating the needed number of vehicles be allowed, seeing as the competition allowed more tanks each match considering the increased number of schools. "Listen up everyone. We're going to hit them fast and hard. Box formation. If the worst should come to us, we try to scatter and regroup. Remember, they may have good tanks, but they only have about 7. Let's keep our wits about us and bring some shock and awe!" Kay said. Receiving cheers from her crews. "Alisa. You left the balloon at the academy. RIGHT?"

"Uh yeah of course!" Alisa replied. "Good. I don't want to repeat that all over again! MOVE OUT!"

"Okay, get ready for contact. We'll try to hit them in the right flank." Miho said.

"Copy." Miho's tank, along with Turtle and Mallard teams, broke right to form a part of their encirclement attack. While Hippo team, with Anteater and Leopon, went left. Rabbit and Duck went straight ahead to act as decoys, they would make Saunders think the others were following right behind.

"While we fool them with our frontal assault. Got it." Said Noriko, commander of Duck team. Their tank was a Type 89 I-Go.

"Zose American vanna-bes from Saunders are charging head on. But zey don't even see zeir enemy yet." Aldrick said. "Zat's part of zeir strategy. Overwhelm ze enemy with numbers." Edmond said, having done his homework. "Leave zat to ze Chinese. Zey're proper masters of zose tactics." Aldrick said. The Chinese, were indeed masters of overwhelming assaults, there were several instances of when he's seen the enemy flee when a full force of Chinese forces come charging. "Yeah. I can only imagine what Jié is thinking right now, seeing Japanese girls pretending to be Americans and copying a tactic from his military. Boy he must be fuming by now!" Winston said.

Jié was looking closely at the TVs monitoring the teams. Clinically. He wanted to see how these amateurs were doing. A few things entered his mind as he studied Saunders. Kasserine Pass, Normandy hedgerows, the places where the Americans tasted first blood- their own- during World War 2. The first battle was when the Americans first met Rommel in force and after five hard days of fighting, were routed with heavy casualties including many prisoners and captured equipment. It was a wake-up call for the inexperienced Americans who subsequently made sweeping changes to their organization and doctrine. Normandy was to be a bloody battle which costed American tankers their lives, men who spent as much as two years training squandered away in a checkerboard of farms, fields, swamps, and woods interspersed by jungle-like hedges which the Germans expertly anchored their defense. To find replacements, they even stick untrained soldiers into new tanks!

'Arracourt,' he thought, 'that's a real tank battle!' It was a shining moment for American armored forces. Under George Patton, they managed to blunt and then turn back the German attack which cost them more than 200 vehicles to 25 of their own. Clearly this Saunders Academy did not teach Patton in their curriculum despite the American influence… or maybe they did and they were too confident.

"The Saunders attack pattern reminds me of our recent battle at the Tajiki border. How about you Jié?" Jian asked. The crews and soldiers sat in stadium styled chairs. But much comfier considering they were cheap but soft. "That battle had infantry. And the rush tactic was PROPERLY executed because WE knew where the GLA were. Saunders obviously has no idea where Ōrari is. I'd be surprised if that Kay could find her head if it weren't attached." Jié said coldly, remembering his first interaction with her. She was like the annoying and idiotic personification of America from that anime called Hetalia. One of the FEW anime that China allowed (I don't have 100% proof, only Wikipedia sources. Everything else was on the personification, not the country's thoughts.) He heard about South Korea's reaction to their personification. He laughed for 2 days straight when he thought of it. But now not even that made him smile.

"Oh now Jié, don't be so rude. Look at Ōrari's tactic. The teams are slowly closing in on one another at that hill, but Ōrari appears to have a slight idea of Saunders' plan, and is making, I believe, an encircling tactic with a fake frontal assault of their own. Fool the enemy, a brilliant plan." Said Mèngyáo. "Yes. Though they must be more decisive and quick! If Saunders was the GLA, Ōrari's decoys would be dead by now."

Miho and her group perfectly executed the right flank. She found her mark and the left hook would arrive shortly. With a radio confirmation they'll blast Saunders into a tight pocket from which there was no escape. No place to flank or retreat. They'll have to fight their way through. Luckily, the advantage of terrain and vegetation was on their side.

It was a matter of patience now.

"WHOOOOOO!" Kay was still going nuts for a victory. But in the end, she was always a fair fighter. She was in it for the fun.

Jié's attention was now fixed upon the so called 'Expert' in the Panzer IV. What ploy does this little Miho intend to pull? He knew that NO plan EVER survives contact with the enemy. He remembered the Battle of the Sinai during the First Yom Kippur War when Israeli and Egyptian armored forces engaged head-on, they involved a similar ploy. Ōrari's decoys, should this flank attack be successful, would act as the cork to keep the American tanks sealed, offering no escape. But he also knew that the decoys were also weak tanks. So there was no guarantee. "She should've used her Hetzer and STuG to fill the decoy role." Jié said. Huáng and Niú agreed with him.

After a while of waiting. "We're in position." Said Erwin. "Good. Now wait. Duck, Rabbit. Move in." The two decoys charged. "Wait." Miho said, wanting the perfect moment.

"AH HA! They're coming! Let's get them!" Kay shouted.

"Where are the rest of them?" Her gunner asked. "Hmm. Keep an eye out everyone… I smell a trap. In the meantime, keep going forward!"

"Wait… wait… wait… NOW FIRE!" At that moment, the American-made tanks in between them, both sides flashed at Saunders and shells exploded at the rear of the "box." The crowd cheered wildly now that the war machines were fighting at last.

Up in the generals' box. "Hot diggity! Did you see that?! Now that's a tactic!" Bradley said, seeing the white flags on the rear tanks go up. "Ja. It seems zese girls DO have a little knowledge viz tanks after all." Said Wolfgang. "I agree. But at the same time, they really should have used their heavier tanks, like their Hetzer and STuG to be the decoys in this case.. Using those weaker tanks is a risky move." Said Chen, trying to 'politely' be critical. Aleksandr said nothing as he continued watching the fight.

The Saunders tanks were now trapped in the box. One tank took a hit to the side, while another had a shell explode on its rear engine compartment. A third fell to the "left hook." The rest ceased charging and were now looking for their unseen nemesis. A few at the front seemed to get their heads right and fired in front of their vehicles to produce clouds of obscuring dust. Ōrari's 'decoy' decided to open fire to put pressure on them.

"Brilliant move." Jié noted. "But lesser formations would have been reduced to scrap metal in traps like these. If you're trapping an unpredictable foe, they'll still put the pain on you. I should now, I was part of a strategy like this once."

As if to prove his point, three of the Shermans fired furiously- without a hit- at the left flank for a full minute then pivoted and rushed towards it at full speed.

"The Hetzer and STuG should've been the decoys." He repeated himself. Those tanks could take some punishment and were hard to hit. Not to mention were well armed. As the three Shermans occupied the left flank, Kay's tank, with an open space to its left, retreated with four others while the right flank fell.

Saunders had about 17 tanks left in the field, most were holding back Ōrari's tanks while backing up to follow their leader.

"Anteater is down Miho. Kay is escaping."

"Mallard, Duck, follow me. Everyone else keep the rest of Saunders' force busy!" Miho said as the Panzer pursued the retreating Shermans.

"OH! Not quite. Didn't quite get them, this fight's still going!" Winston said, the Manticore now being within the sight of the fight. Saunders was figuring out where Ōrari's tanks were while Ōrari did its best to remain hidden. "Zese Frauleins really DO know their tactics." Said Aldrick. "Yeah. You think a they could do the same to the Manticore?" Affonso asked.

…

The Manticore's crew howled with laughter a few seconds after the question was asked. They COULD. But would they win? No way.

Jié examined the Panzer's pursuit. "If Miho fires now she could end it in a heartbeat. She has three tanks with her, Kay has five tanks with her. But it can be an even match up considering the collective strengths." The Type 89 and Char B1 were tanks with their disadvantages. The Type 89 was fairly fragile while the B1 was slow. Thankfully, that fully upgraded Panzer would even the odds. "Let's see IF she can do it though."

Two of the Shermans following Kay turned around to face the pursuing Ōrari tanks. "We got them, get that Kay!" Mallard's commander said, both tanks allowing the Panzer to advance by firing at the Shermans. One had its treads knocked off, but its turret was still active. The other fired back, a lucky hit almost killing the Panzer, but instead causing turret damage. Damage rendering the turret immobile. Miho's face registered shock at this. "The turret's been hit!" Hana yelled. "I can't turn the gun anymore!"

"What did I say?" Jié said. "That was a careless mistake there. I counted at least 5 times that Panzer's gun would have had a perfect shot to hit the flag tank." "The Panzer is strong but it's not a tank destroyer, its armor isn't that tough. If that Sherman gets close enough, the armor will be useless. Even more useless should the Sherman flank it." Niú said. "It's like writing your own obituary." Said Huáng.

"(Whistle) That's not good. A tank ain't a tank without its turret. Ōrari's job just got harder." Bradley commented. Every tank in America's arsenal had one, even their tank destroyers. "enttauschend. (Disappointing.) Now Oorari must be more mobile, und ze Panzer vasn't exactly known for its speed." Said Wolfgang. Chen said nothing. "Without their turret. They are as good as dead." Said Aleksandr, after what seemed like an eternity. Drawing everyone's attention.

The Panzer IV was driving more quickly than usual to make up for its lost turret. The two Shermans were already turning to face the Panzer, while Kay forged ahead. "Mako. Drive in a zigzag pattern until we are up close to the Sherman, Hana, be ready to fire when I say so."

The Panzer began to swerve on its way to get closer to the Shermans. This was risky, considering the American tanks could very well take the Panzer down at that range. The Shermans opened fire as the tank got closer, getting more accurate with each shot. One however wasn't fast enough.

"Fire!"

The Panzer's cannon fired and took down the Sherman before it. The white flag went up to confirm it was out. Another shot rang out and grazed the Panzer. "OH MAN THAT WAS CLOSE!" Saori cried. The Panzer moved itself to face the other Sherman, and fired. Two more down.

Kay saw her chance. Realizing Miho's turret, rendered useless, was facing the other way. She circled around the Panzer while it was preoccupied. "Got ya now!" The Sherman was arguably faster, and still had its own turret. Giving a major headache to Anglerfish team. Kay was about to give the order to fire when an explosion went off near her rear. It was Rabbit team's M3 Lee, which raced past their own gun. Kay ordered the gun to aim at the M3 and fired. The tank was taken out of action. "HA! Now back to-"

BOOM!

Kay rocked forward, almost falling out of her tank. She turned and realized that Miho got a perfect shot while the Sherman was focused on the Lee. And the flag was up.

"… Darn it." She said calmly.

A few seconds later, the Manticore rolled over a nearby hill as Poldi got up close and personal to the Sherman's flag, much to Kay's confusion. "Saunders Academy's flag tank has been hit! Ōrari vins ze match!" Aldrick said into his microphone.

Cheers erupted from the crowd while the soldiers and tank crews calmly, but loudly, applauded.

The only ones who weren't applauding was China.

Except for Jiàn and Mèngyáo.

"That reminds me of the time when we went up against those Toxin Marauders down in Tibet huh Jié?" Jian said. Jié said nothing as he got up, along with Niu and Huang, and left the bleachers. "Sir wait!"

"I'll meet up with you later crew. I must consult by myself." Jie said. His crew acknowledged this as he left. He found a rare quiet spot away from the action.

"WHOO WHEE! Talk about in the Knick of time, did you see that? That was textbook!" Bradley said. "Wunderbar. Zat as a good match." Wolfgang commented clapping. "Jie has performed grander." Chen whispered. "What a surprise. Oorari survived." Aleksander said slowly clapping, his gloves, muffling the pitch.

"These amateurs… they did well. But can they put up a real exercise? Or even a battle?" Jié asked himself. He quietly conceded that they have talent, but it was pale in contrast to those of GLA tanks he fought. Not only that, the instructors back home were very demanding during field exercises, being part of Kwai's forces. Watching the whole mock battle and rating them by how well they maneuvered and responded to surprise variables they set up. How tempers flared and arguments rose between opposing teams over who should be the winner or by what technicality that lost points or the battle itself, not to mention the near fistfights that had to be averted, especially when comradery was a critical part in the PLA.

It was commonly said by the senior instructors, 'If this were real, you would be dead now.'

The battles in training were different from the real thing. Which was why exercises were so demanding, especially when facing the GLA. Often times the "GLA" teams tank experts were given carte blanche to try all sorts of underhanded tricks, much to the opponent's frustration. Often they were veterans from the First Global War on Terror with first-hand knowledge of their tactics with a few reformed GLA defectors giving instructions seeded among them. And when his early battles with the terrorist monolith often pale to what he experienced in both ends of the spectrum, he credited his survival to two things. The "GLA Battles" in training, for steeling himself with their ruthlessness and horrors. And his team, for always working together.

"No matter how capable they are, they are NOT war material. They are NOT soldiers. They don't know what it's like! They are PRETENDERS!" He whispered sharply to himself.

The surviving tanks went back to the crowded safe zone while recovery teams made their way to reclaim the wrecks. The Manticore was leading the victor's tank back, as the crowd began to horde around them. Miho waved to them, as well as her team, as they went to the mechanic's makeshift repair area. As the Panzer came to a halt, mechanics got to work right away.

"THAT- was a little close." Saori said. "Yeah. But we've been in closer." Said Hana. "In the end we won!" Cheered Yukari. Miho smiled, when an arm placed itself on her shoulder, it was Kay. "Once again the Great Miho shows her amazing skills! Good fight!" Kay said cheerfully. Miho reddened at the praise. "Oh stop it. I did what I had to do." She said. "Yes you did Miho, yes you did. Looks like I'll have to put my teams through some more tests." Kay said. After patting Miho on the back. "So. Tank cakes on me?" Miho asked. "YAY!"

In the Manticore. "Zat vas amazing! No vonder ze Japanese love zis sport!" Said Erdmann. "I know! My bloody heart is still beating!" "Poldi got all of a that on a camera! In HD!" Said Affonso. "You got zat zing to work in HD?! C'est manifique!" Edmond said.

Aldrick said nothing. "What's wrong Jerry? Bummed about the damage to the Panzer?" Asked Winston. "Nein. I'm just envying ze girls. It has its dangers but ziz Sensha-do is probably ze best way to experience ze action vizout being exposed to real war." Aldrick said. "Hmm. Aldrick's a right. These girls are only playing. But they have a no idea what a real war is a like." Affonso said.

The crew debated the subject until the crowds began to disappear and the schools were ready to go. For now, it was back to Ōrari.

Tent in the middle of the forest.

Akar had the dossiers in his hands as he evaluated the men before him.

"Oh yes. Definitely my money's worth."

These were some of the most dangerous men on the planet, with skills to make those who have done it since childhood look meek.

First was Rudolf Messer, used to be ISK. He was a commando with several years of experience. He came to love the battlefield, and decided to become a freelancer when discharged. He became a "traditional" type rather than joining the many PMCs spurring from the FGWT (First Global War on Terror)

Next was Yves Lamarck. Former French Marine. A specialist in heavy weapons like anti-tank missiles and morters. Was laid off of during the reorganization of the French Armed Forces, bureaucracy reaching his shit list.

Henry McPherson: Former Navy SEAL and ex-French Foreign Legionnaire. Demolitions expert. He was dishonorably discharged for trying to dispose of a landmine while drunk.

Ali Karim Kuwat was an Indonesian. KOPASSUS soldier and knife fighter, he served under a notorious commander known as the "Butcher". He was part of an abortive attempt to invade East Timor to bring it back under Indonesian rule. He left after his unit was abandoned to Australian forces.

Alessandro "Sandro" Addario was ex-Italian Army. Was a supply officer who was kicked out due to his black market activity and embezzlement when his unit was deployed on peacekeeping duty in North Africa. Made a living smuggling across the Mediterranean and Red Seas before meeting Messer. He became the logistic expert and quartermaster.

Dr Rostro. The only one without a military background. No one knows much about him like who he is or where he comes from, but he came from somewhere in Latin America and claims to have done intelligence work. He's the interrogation expert. A combination of standard police interrogation techniques, psychology, chemicals, and "precise application of human sensory perceptions. The others refer to him as creepy. With good reason.

Lastly, a new blood. Khalil Atif Asad. Former Turkish Special Forces Command, fought Kurdish PKK fighters and was caught selling intelligence to Chechens in Turkey. Escaped and met Alessandro, who took him under his wing.

"Nice of you all to come. I'll get straight to the point. I got a job for you. A BIG job. And I need the best. That's you." Akar said. "Indeed. Let's skip ze pleasantry shit and get to ze point." Rudolph said. "Of course. Bear with me here. The job is here in Japan. You are aware of the tankery battles correct?" Akar asked. He was met with some yes's, a scoff, and a 'please.' "I know it sounds ridiculous. And you're aware of the Powers being here." The mercs frowned.

"Of course you are. Well that's why you're here. You see, they brought something with them, the ECA. The overseers of the sport wanted a referee. And they got one. In the form of a Manticore tank."

"PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFF!" Henry spat out his beer. "Yes. A Manticore! And I want it!" Akar said. "Vhoa vhoa vhoa! A Manticore?! Zat's suicide! Unless you got ze money zere is no deal!" Rudolph said. "Does this satisfy you?" Akar asked, pulling a gold ingot from a nearby box.

"Is zat… gold?"

"24 Carat." Akar said smugly. "There's enough for all of you. I'd rather not discuss how I got this. But let's just say it wasn't easy."

"YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!" Said Rudolph. "Excellent. Now. I need to undergo some reconnaissance before we make a move. So for now. We rest easy. Tomorrow I will depart, while you prepare yourselves." Said Akar, leaving the gold with the mercs.

Khalil left the room for a minute, reaching into his pocket for a radio. "Scarab! Scarab are you there?" He said. "This is Scarab. What is it Roach?"

"I have big news! The mercenary team I infiltrated has been employed for a job in Japan. They want us to steal a MANTICORE TANK!"

"PPFFFFFFFFFFF!" (Don't you just love this running gag?)

"I KNOW!" "Roach. This presents a wonderful opportunity, but I must plan… For now? Go on as if nothing ever happened. When the time is right. We will speak again. Victory to the GLA."  
"Death to the Imperialists."

Also elsewhere.

"Alright, pay up!" A girl cried to a bunch watching the fight in an empty classroom via televised broadcast. "Damn, that Panzer hit us hard." Grumbled one of the betters as he handed his bet to the open palm.

"Dat Manticore doh." Another said trying to lighten the mood.

AN: WHOA! Didn't see that coming did ya? Well the chapter's pretty long now so I'm ending it here. Tootles!


	7. Jie meets Miho

With Oorari's victory assured, the girls went out to the local cake shop to celebrate.

The Manticore crew decided to come too, having nothing better to do at the time. As the girls laughed and talked about their success, the crew was waiting for their waiter.

Winston was a little… concerned about the love of tanks around this place.

"Okay. Am I the only one who's a little freaked out by just how big these people are into tanks? I mean look at this! Tank shirts, tank merchandise, tank toys-" He pushed the button on a little tank toy at the table, which made a cannon sound. "It still frightens me how happy I get when I hear that sound!" That Saori girl said. "… Okay its official! This place is WAY too into tanks! GREAT CHURCHILL ARE THOSE CAKES SHAPED LIKE TANKS!?" He yelled pointing at the girls of Rabbit team, who were rather shocked at his outburst. "Relax Winston, it's no big deal. Let zem have zeir fun." The waiter came along at last.

"Hello gentlemen, what can I- g-g-" She began to stutter. "Vhat?" Erdmann asked. "You're the Manticore crew!" She said. Aldrick felt like every pair of eyes in the room were now staring at him and his crew. "Ja. Ve are, but if you please, our order?"

"Uh… oh yes!" "Ve'll take a big cake, one of zose fancy tank shaped ones." Aldrick said. "You're not turning into one of these Otakus are you sir?" Winston joked. "Dummkopf."

The waiter saluted and went off to get their meal. "Zis is razer fascinating yet scary at ze same time. I mean zis place has officially gone nuts over tanks." Erdmann said. "Vell ze memo did say zis tankery was a big deal here, besides, who vouldn't like a game vhere tanks fight one anozer? It's zings like zat ze people like… but if zey knew just how bad it can get…" Aldrick said, gazing at the table, recalling the fights. The REAL fights that he's been in. "Hey don't go off into memory lane now sir! We should be enjoying ourselves, even if this place is full of tanks." Winston said encouragingly.

A few minutes passed and the waitress came back. "We normally have little Dragon Wagons for this. Here you go." She said. It was a tank cake… shaped like the Manticore. The crew's eyes widened as they stared at the cake, it had blue and black icing arranged into a camouflage style.

"… Okay Winston's right zese people are a little too loving tovards tanks!" Said Aldrick. "Come on," Edmond noticed, they're just welcoming us. I mean zis Manticake is splendidly accurate." "Did he just say Manticake?" Winston asked. "I see…" Affonso noted. "it's a got wafer sticks for our cannons. Look. Those are little red gummies where the rockets are, and the auto cannon is a the cake with pretzel sticks for the two barrels."

"Und look, I zink ze random little gumdrops on ze cake are ze nano-orbs." Erdmann said. "Hmmm… vell, ve are a little famous… ah vhy not?" Aldrick said, deciding to dig in.

They noticed a girl standing by their table. It was the same girl who was hugging the Leopard's main gun. "Uh oh." Erdmann whispered. She looked sad. "You guys are lucky. You get a Manticake… I want a Manticake." She said. "That's about as close you'll ever get to the Manticore, Yukari." Said Mako, who began to drag her away.

"Hey, vhere's zat Jie boy?"

Chinese base.

Jie and his crew, along with some fellow soldiers and tankers were in the barracks area practicing their martial arts. You'd think a tanker like Jie would not take part in something like this, but you're wrong. All Chinese soldiers practice hand to hand, and all are formidable. Jie was a special case. During his early years in training, when he was under Kwai's supervision, he was temporarily placed under the command of General Shin 'Anvil' Fai. While Kwai placed emphasis on tanks, Fai was a hardcore infantry leader, leading thousands if not millions of highly trained and deadly armed soldiers. While his time there was short, Jie learned several techniques in hand to hand, and he practiced them every day as a token of respect to Fai.

They've been practicing for about 45 minutes now, being supervised by Chen.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. Immediately, all soldiers ceased their training and stood at attention. "Training is over for now. You are free to do as you please." Chen said. "YES SIR!" Jie, mildly sweating right now, made his way to the vehicle hangar, where the tanks were kept when not practicing or being shown off to the locals in efforts of 'reminding them who was dominant.' He and his crew found their tank, and began to talk. "Training again huh sir? You're always doing this." Jian said.

"We must be prepared for anything. It is part of being a soldier." Jie said. "Jie's right. A prepared soldier is a living soldier. Tanker or not." Niu said. "Hm." Huang said plainly. "So, Jian, heard from your grandmother lately?" Mengyao asked. "I have, she's doing well. She's been getting outdoors more and more and is socializing again." Said Jian.

"How wonderful. It is so nice to see someone so frail and beautiful be able to get back into society again after… well it's wonderful." Mengyao said, deciding not to finish his sentence. "In other news I've gotten fan mail." "Fan mail? Are you serious?" Said Jie. "Yes. All from the locals." "Aiyah. Why does this have to be possible?" "Well it's not my fault I happen to be handsome and gentlemanly. Not to mention have a great physique." Said Mengyao. "We've been in several battles Mengyao and this manly physique that's been growing you mentioned is a bunch of hooey. I studied every inch of your body and haven't seen an ounce of change." Said Niu. "Don't say that out loud, that's bait for the Yaoi fans!" Jian hoarsely whispered. "What's Yaoi?" Huang asked. "It's best if you didn't know!" Jian said quickly.

His cell phone vibrated. He grabbed it and took a look. "Ah! Affonso sent me a message." He said. "Affonso?" Asked Jie. "Yes, one of the Manticore's crew members, the Italian one." Said Jian. His face turned to shock, then to amusement with a chuckle. "Look at this." He said. The crew gathered to see. It was a picture of the Manticore tank on a plate, the text said 'Behold the Manticake!' "That's cute." Said Jian. "It looks like the real thing." Said Mengyao. "I have to admit even I'm impressed." Said Niu. "Looks tasty." Said Huang.

"This place is crazy, now they're making tank cakes? I'm going for a walk." Said Jie as he got up and walked away. He walked out of his section, went past the American section and decided to sit at one of the benches of the academy. Unsure of what to do, he took his father's picture from his cap yet again. "Oh father. What am I doing here? I should be over in Central Asia, the Middle East, somewhere the GLA is holed up. Not here." He said as if he was talking to a living person. He did this a lot, even if it was unhealthy, but talking to the picture sometimes put his mind at ease by making him think.

However he was unable to think properly.

He instead decided to use his own phone to listen to some music. Other than the first two of his favorite, a third was 'Dedication and Loyalty to the Country.' It was a homage to Yue Fei, a legendary Chinese general from the Jin Dynasty era, who led the armies of the Southern Song Dynasty against the Jin's Jurchen armies. Today, he has evolved into the standard model of loyalty in Chinese Culture. And the Chinese people are EXTREMELY loyal.

Despite peaceful relations overseas, protests continue to label Chinese nationals as "Rebirths of the Red Guards." Especially protests America. They were wrong. China, like the rest of the world, loved peace, and this reaction was due to a limited understanding of China's history, filled with civil war and invasions for the past thousand years. To China, unification as a country, especially against threats has always been the prerequisite to peace.

This song was a bit of a lesson about that. 'I will always stand for China.' Jie thought as the music lulled him to sleep.

Manticore crew.

"I still can't believe zey allow us to drive tanks in ze town." Said Erdmann. "Believe it. Cause it's happening." Said Winston. Aldrick was sitting in the commander's chair. "Aren't zey afraid ve might crush someone?" Erdmann asked. "We're hard to miss." Said Edmond.

Edmond was right. You'd have to be deaf, blind, or stupid to miss the tank, and even then it was still hard to. Because if you didn't notice, the crowds of people on the sidewalk sure did. Phones snapped and recorded the tank as it rumbled past them back to Oorari academy, followed by the Panzer IV and other inferior tanks. The crew was often asked the same questions.

"What's it like to use it?"

"How many kills have you made?"

"Do you feel honored to drive this machine?"

Then there were not so great questions.

"Can we see inside?"

"Can I see the loading hatch?"

And from the nutty tank girl, "CAN I RIDE IN IT TOO?!"

"NEIN!" Erdmann would yell. He was slowly convincing himself that this girl, Yukari as her friends call her, was out for the Manticore. He wasn't far off, seeing how she held on to that Leopold's main gun. He heard later on that she was hugging the anti-missile laser on one of the American Paladins. The yanks weren't so happy. One of them commented on how he'd zap her with the laser if she tried that again.

The snickering of Affonso caught their attention. "Hey, what are you laughing at Mario?" Asked Winston. "I'm a reading one of those a Polandball comics." The crew rushed to Affonso as soon as he finished. "EVA set course to Oorari Academy!" Said Erdmann. "Affirmative." The electronic voice replied.

(For the uninformed, Polandball is a series of comics using spherical representations of various nations to illustrate international relations, contemporary and historical. Mostly found on Reddit, but it is memetically popular. It's like Hetalia, but it doesn't sugar coat things like the anime. Other than the limits of the moderators, the comics do not hold back.)

"Oh bloody hell that is so true!" Winston said reacting to the comic.

In the Panzer IV

"I still can't believe we're being escorted by a Manticore to school." Yukari said. "Believe it, because it's happening." Mako said. "Aren't you afraid we might get crushed?" Saori asked. "It's hard to miss." Mako replied. The girls were talking to one another since they left the café, except Miho. She was silent since then. "Miho." Hana said. "Huh?" "What's bothering you, I can tell you're thinking Miho."

Miho sighed and after a few seconds, began speaking. "It's about that one Chinese tank commander we saw in the parade." She said. "You mean the young one?" Yukari asked. "Yeah, the one who looks like he would be a loader or something." Miho replied. "So you ARE falling for him. And he's Chinese. That's dangerous Miho." Said Saori teasingly.

"At least he'd be interesting, every guy you fall for you always either forget or is simple bland." Miho retorted. 'Ooh's from the other three girls filled the tank as Saori slumped into her chair, dropping the subject. "Well. Miho I'm not sure what to say, but I think the best solution would be to talk to him, crazy as it sounds." Said Hana. "You sure? Chinese aren't very open to contact with Japanese people. After all, every Chinese soldier here has a big fat frown on their face." Said Miho.

"That's because they don't take the time to get to know us. Just try to be subtle with him. Appeal to his interests. Maybe he'll see that you aren't so bad after all." Hana said. "I agree with Hana." Mako said.

Miho smiled and looked ahead, the Manticore still in front of them. "Well in that case, let's hurry."

The sky was filled with dark rain clouds, water pouring from the heavens and crashing down onto the Earth.

Lighting flashed, brightening the sky and the landscape below momentarily, followed by the angry sound of thunder booming.

A cemetery, with numerous headstones, was the setting. All standing against the rain to mark those who would rest here forever.

At one, was a young boy, no older than seven, who hugged the marker as if it was a loved one. He was donned in a small Chinese military outfit, with its urban camo patterns on the legs muddied with the damp and wet mud that manifested in the downpour.

He held onto the stone with a grip few could match, warm tears flowing down his face, while cold water followed. His teeth were clenched in pain. Not from a burn or injury, but from loss.

The loss of a loved one.

Upon the grave stone, written in Simplified Chinese, was "Min Jun Qiang. A loving father and a servant of China."

"FATHER!"

Jie then found himself on the same bench he slept on. The same academy, the same base sites, same everything. "Not again." He said to himself. Every once in a while, he would have flashbacks, dreams, or both about his father. It was all painful for him as he tried to cope with the loss of someone he held so near and dear to him, even though Min has been dead for at least a decade. Jie got up from the bench and made his way to the Chinese section again to make sure his tank was up to snuff. Anything to get his mind off of his father for a while.

Meanwhile, the Manticore returned to the ECA section to be stowed away for the day. All safe and sound. "I bloody love those comics. Downright hilarious they are." Winston said. "Oh there's Jie. Guess he decided to stay home after all."

"Ah let ze poor boy be. Besides, he still hasn't gotten over the fact that he's in the Land of the Rising Sun." Aldrick says. "Yeah. Poor boy… Anyway how many cameras do you zink were watching us while we were heading back?" Asked Edmond.

"All of them." Winston said.

With the Panzer, Miho was disembarking from her tank, along with her crew, when she noticed a two certain figures watching all the soldiers from the Powers scurry about.

It was her parents. Her mother, Shiho Nishizumi, is the mistress of the Nishizumi-style of Sensha-do (Which I believe was victory at all costs. I dunno.) She is somewhat of a legend at the sport, holding it in very high regard, almost sacred. Victory and strength were the only important things. It was safe to say that she and her younger daughter had a bit of a falling out after Miho's stunt during her final days in Kuromorimine. How she lost the match by saving the crew of a tank that surely would've drowned. She even went as far as threatening to disown Miho.

Then there was her father, (Who by the way I have no idea if Miho even has one. SO, I made her one.) Hiroki. A man with a soldier's built from being a reserve member of the JGSDF, black hair and green brown eyes, and a gentle personality. He was more or less a polar opposite of his wife. To him, Sensha-do is about having fun. Even though males didn't participate. He has always supported Miho, especially since the near-drowning incident by always telling her to look on the bright side of things, no matter how small they may be.

"Well look who's here!" Hiroki said, seeing his daughter. His face instantly showing cheerfulness. While Shiho kept that same serious look on her face. "Father!" Miho said closing the distance. Hiroki embraced his youngest daughter in a loving hug. "You did it again my dear. You beat Saunders again, I'm so proud of you! The same can't be said about your mother." He said, whispering the last part under his breath. "I did the best I could father." She replied happily. "Indeed. That tactic you did was genius, even if Saunders just rushed in immedieately."

Miho's parents, unlike Kuromorimine, were able to arrive on time, which explains their presence. They too saw the Manticore tank. Even Shiho was unable to help but stare in awe at its sheer size and display of firepower. It's not everyday you see the 'King of Tanks.' "Did you see the Manticore father?" Miho asked. "I did. It's a BEAST! Those guns are huge, dare I say, even Kuromorimine's Maus would be nothing but scrap metal against that thing!" Much to their surprise, Shiho didn't retaliate to this statement.

Another figure caught Miho's eye. In the center of the base crossroad, heading to the Chinese section, was the young commander. "AH! Sorry father, but I must go! Someone I wish to talk to!" Miho said running off. "Who?" Hiroki asked. Miho's crew ran past him, with Saori saying "Miho's in LOVE!" "Oh that's nice… WAIT WHAT?!" Hiroki freaked. Even Shiho was surprised. Who was the lucky man?

Jie was almost there. He didn't rush, despite his flashback. He was occupied with what he would do once this torture-fest was over. Then he would be back on the frontlines fighting the GLA. It made him smile thinking about it.

"Hello." A female voice said.

He stopped.

Turning, he found five of Oorari's students standing there. But not just any students. Among them…

Was Miho.

His expression turned to simple, yet obvious displeasure.

"Um… I…" Miho began. She looked to her friends as if she were looking for advice. 'hy would is she talking to me anyway?' Jie thought. "Go on." Her red headed friend said friendly shoving her closer to him. "I just wanted to introduce myself to you." She said all friendly-like. 'Oh perfect.' Jie thought. She held her hand out. "Nishizumi Miho, Miho being my first name." She said, adding a wink at the end.

Jie looked at her hand. Then back at her. He does not take it.

Miho then noticed something was wrong. Sure he was Chinese, but you'd think he'd at least say SOMETHING. "Um… excuse me, are you-" Before she could finish, he spoke. His voice low and venomous. "I know who you are." This caught Miho off, she felt slightly scared of this young man. "Do you know where I come from?" He asked. "Y-yes. China." She said a little shaken. He stared at her. Like a predator at its prey. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"No… sorry." She said. "Dumb question right? Of course you don't." He said. "Miho Nishizumi. That's who you are. Daughter of the Nishizumi family. Who just so happens to be the now top player in the greatest disgrace to tankers all over the earth!" He yelled at the end. A crow was beginning to gather. Miho backed away slightly, as did her friends. "Unlike MY family, who goes into REAL battles!" He said angrily, pointing to the patch on his left sleeve.  
Miho saw it clear as day, a patch with a red tank topped with three stripes on it. That patch was reserved for those who served under the command of the General Ta Hun Kwai!

Meanwhile, Hana and co were scared. This was NOT what they expected to happen. Sure they expected the 'Leave me alone' or the 'Why are you bugging me," but not this.

"My name is Jie Jun Qiang, and my family too has a history with tanks. But we use them THE RIGHT WAY!" He said. The crowd began to grow. And unbeknownst to him, Miho's parents too were watching. "While your family was making a name for popularity, my family was making a name for loyalty. While your family was becoming a top 'Sensha-do' competitor, my family was becoming the top leader of tank battalions. While your family was sacrificing a normal life in Japan, MY FAMILY SACRIFICED THEIR ACTUAL LIVES FOR CHINA!" He roared, scaring even Mako outright. 'Wh-why is he being like this?' Miho could only think, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"If it were up to me I wouldn't be here watching this mockery of war, this so called 'feminine sport' that spits on the names of ALL real tankers. Including Japanese. But I must. Even if China hates you and your sport.

Hana decided to step forward and try to defuse the situation. "I assure you that we didn't mean any offense, we only wanted to talk." She said softly.

"Did you actually think a soldier like me would want to talk to a bunch of pretenders like you?" He said. Taking her aback. "Pathetic. Miho. Your family, as well as those who participate in this sport are disgraces not only to tanks, but warfare as a whole!" Jie yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A male yelled. Attention turned to Mr. Nishizumi, who stepped in front of his daughter. Jie however did not back down as he defiantly stared into Hiroki's eyes.  
"Who are you?" Jie asks, in a calmer yet demanding way. "Hiroki Nishizumi, Miho's father."

Then something happens that NO ONE expected.

Jie steps back in shock. As if he seen a ghost. Hiroki is surprised at his sudden change, so is Miho. Jie looked to the girl, then back to the man, back and forth.

"F-f-father?" He asked weakly. "Y-yes." Hiroki said regaining his composure.

Jie looks down, his army cap hiding his face. Slowly, he turns away, much to everyone's shock. Before he leaves. He turns to Miho.

"You're lucky to have a father you know that?" He asks sadly. Miho feels a pang of guilt hit her nerves, but she was not sure why.

Jie briskly walked away, refusing to let anyone see the tears.

It wasn't long until Chen found him. "Jie, I wish to speak with you." He says in a disappointed, but also understanding way. "Jie that provocation was unnecessary. "… yes sir." Jie quietly says. "We're here to observe. Not to start a fight. I know how you feel. Believe me I hate this sport to, and I know why you do. But I brought you along so you can learn a lesson of objective analysis." Chen says.

"Y-yes sir… sorry sir." Jie's face remains staring at the ground. Not from shame, but sadness. "Jie… go do what you need to do to vent some steam. Then report back. We don't know when the next match will begin." Chen said. Jie saluted half-heartedly before sulking off. "That poor boy." A captain present said. "Yes. They have no idea what he's been through." Said another. Chen remains quiet, until, "I wish Min was still among us. Maybe Jie would be different."

Jie left the perimeter, but not to defect. To be alone. He found a nice tree to lean against and took his picture out yet again. Looking at the once living man who was his father.

'One day, I hope you follow in my footsteps my sons, and become great tank commanders like me. Leading China's forces to victory. I know you can do it.'

"I can do it father." Jie said, his voice breaking as the tears once again ran down his face. "You were a hero father. And I respect everything you did up to your death… But… but- but-" The tears flowed faster, as he brought the photo closer to his chest, holding it as if he would die if he let it go. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO SO SOON?!" Jie immediately began bawling as he fell over on the ground, breaking down. "WHY?! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?! WHY DOES THAT PRETENDER GET TO KEEP HER FATHER WHILE I LOSE MINE?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Jie cried for who knows how long. And the girl he yelled at remained without a clue as to why he acted the way he did.

Nor did she know that he was sobbing alone.

AN: Well… that's it for this chapter. I listened to Beautiful Chinese Music- Bamboo Flute by TaiGekTou on YouTube while writing the last part.

I cried.


	8. Yukari's first attempt The flashback

AN: Sorry for the wait. My New Year's resolution is to spend more time working on these fanfics.

"Hmm. This may be harder than I thought."

The cloaked man stood upon a small cliff overlooking the academy from the rear. You could see the four bases and the soldiers scurrying here and there in the distance. Tanks everywhere.

"I WAS expecting soldiers… but this is a little much. I think it would be best to get up close and personal, but first, I'll need some fitting attire AND to inform my compatriots." He turned and slinked back into the forest from whence he came.

"Rudolph, someone, are you there?" He said into the radio he had on his person. "Ja, I'm here." "It's me, Akar. I've seen the area. It's a small fortress. We certainly aren't going to get in there with brute force. We need to be stealthy and deceptive." Akar said. "Ja, best to be cautious. Und given some time, I zink I may have just who ve need."

Having dried himself of tears, Jie returned to the encampments. The Powers soldiers all looked at him with sympathy, while students gave him nasty looks. He didn't care. He told them the truth, and the truth can hurt. 'I was telling the truth. They act like war is some game to play. Especially those Nishizumis. They haven't seen the worst of combat.' The thought immediately gave him flashbacks. He had a painful memory of how he comforted a soldier in his last moments, all the while trying to help him stay alive. A very painful moment.

"HEY!" A girl yelled. He darkly turned to the speaker, to see it was that Kay girl, with other academy leaders. "You think just because you have a real tank and you're Chinese you can just go around spitting on Miho's name?! YOU'RE the disgrace!" Kay yelled. "DA! Miho's a worthy opponent you svoloch! What do you know about the spirit of tanks!?" The little one, Katyusha yelled. "Like you're a know-it-all! Mister I-hate-JAPAN!"

Jie stood silently as the girls repeatedly yelled at him. Saying nothing as they vented onto him. He was expecting something like this. He expected they would gang up on him. Not that it would matter. He had TRUE first-hand experience. They played a game. He fought in wars.

Besides, if they tried anything, there'd be dozens of fellow Chinese warriors behind him.

"So say girls who wouldn't last a minute on a real battlefield. Like YOU know me. All you have is a first impression. You have no idea what fights are really like. How your friends can explode on a moment's notice and you are unable to save them. How tanks around you are there one minute, then the turret explodes the next. Not that I'd speak to you about it, considering the history between our countries. Besides, why would I say anything, you're just a bunch of idiotschoolgirls with weapons." He said with slight irritation and no care. Continuing to his base.

"I still can't believe vhat Jie said to zat poor girl." Said Erdmann.

The Manticore crew was in the ECA base by the pillbox watching the young Chinese commander return to his base. Everyone saw Jie's outburst. It was like a dragon woke inside him and tore apart her spirit. "Poor Miho. She seems like such a nice girl." Winston said. "I never thought a guy like a Jie could a be so cruel." Affonso said tending to Poldi. "Zere is some truz in his words. Have zese girls ever fought on a real battlefield? Seen fellow tanks blown into flames in front of zem? Blood flow as you drive past bodies?" Edmond asked. "That'd give anyone nightmares. I should know." Winston said. "Maybe Jie will grow nicer as time goes by." Said Erdmann. "Ze boy is Chinese! Trying to get a Chinese citizen to be nice to a Japanese citizen is like trying to get a pack of piranhas to be vegetarians! It's impossible!" Edmond shouted.

He wasn't kidding. Decades after the incident at Manchuria and China was still holding a grudge against its island neighbor, this was the driving force of China's displeasure being here in Japan. "This is deep stuff. And you know, she actually looked… happy when first talking to him." Winston said. "Qui. You could see ze sparkle in her eyes." Said Edmond. "Sparkle? What the bloody hell are you talking about? Are you suddenly a love expert!?" "Always have been mon ami. I am French after all!"

"Being from the City of Love doesn't automatically make you an expert at romance!" Winston shouted. "Sure it does. Like how being from London makes you, how you say, a terrible cook!"

Once again, the Limey and the Frenchie argued as the other three spoke. "Edmond was a right. There was a moment when a they caught the girl staring at a Jie before the first match. He was a standing outside of his a base looking west. Towards China, while she stared, she obviously had a smile on a her face." Said Affonso "It can't be possible, you seen vhat he did and heard vhat he said. He was absolutely unrelenting." Erdmann said. "Y-you think-you think we should a check on little Miho?" Asked Affonso.

"Zat can't be the best idea… can it?" asked Aldrick asked. "What do you a think you two?" Affonso asked the feuding men.

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE!"

"I DON'T, AS YOU SAY, GIVE A MERDE!"

Miho and friends

Miho sat on a bench with tears streaming down her face. "Why did he say all those mean things to me?" She was sad indeed. She felt like someone reached down inside her soul and destroyed it from within. But she couldn't help but feel there was feeling behind what he said. As in not just random hate, she already felt that in previous matches. This was different, she felt as if there was much emotion in his voice. Anger, pain, loss, and hatred. Why?

"Miporin?"

Miho looked up to find Saori standing in front of her with concern on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked. "… Yeah. I'll be okay." Miho said wiping a tear from her eye. "I can't believe he said all those mean things to you! So much for being a love expert." Saori sadly said. "It's not your fault," Miho said, "besides, how could you know that he would've said all that? You're not psychic." Saori playfully hit her own head. "At least you have us at your side!" Saori said encouragingly, while as if on cue, the rest of her crew showed up. "Yeah. You're right. Well the next match isn't going to start anytime soon, so what should we do in the meantime?"

…

Suddenly Yukari ran off to the ECA base. "YUKARI! DAMN IT YUKARI!" Saori yelled knowing immediately why she was heading there. "We gotta stop her!"

A few minutes later.

After some searching. Yukari realized that the Manticore wasn't being held in the ECA base. It was over in Oorari's mechanic area. A clever ploy. "Ha! As if I would be fooled!" Yukari said with pride. As soon as she stepped in the door, she backed out immediately. "S-s-s-s-Shock Troopers." She whispered. There were two of them guarding the tank. Their life-less looking green-lenses concealing their eyes. And those rocket rifles they carried did a good job of deterring any intruders. "Ooooh. Now how am I gonna get close to the Manticore?" Yukari asked herself.

"Sakalov. Gradenko. Report."  
A radio inside the hangar spoke. "Sakalov here." A trooper said, muffled by the mask that hid his face. "It's time to change the guards. Report to Aleksandr immediately, your replacements will arrive in time."

"Da ser." The two troopers marched out of the hangar, Yukari hidden behind some barrels. She was barely able to contain her excitement. "Oh my gosh…" She shook with anticipation. "This is my chance! I don't care if I get arrested! This is a once in a life time opportunity!" Yukari obviously hadn't thought this through. As a matter of fact, her brain was on autopilot set to one goal in mind: The Manticore. She ran into the hangar and beheld the sight before her.

The unmistakable shape of the blue camouflage super heavy tank lay before her. She nearly squealed as she marveled at the beautiful machine. Those massive dual cannons pointed upwards in true display with the auto cannon aimed in the same direction. The back sections of the turret, usually aglow in blue when activated, were off and dull black. But the size… the size placed shame upon Kuromorimine's Maus.

The Manticore: The lord of the battlefield to which all tanks bow.

"Not even a Maus would dare come up against this tank. Those two massive guns! What were they again?! 155mm?! YES!" She slowly walked to the tank. "I'm finally going to get to touch a Manticore! Everyone's going to be SO JEALOUS!" She began to cry with joy. Ever since she learned of the tank's existence and its power on the news, she oh so desperately wanted to be able to be in its presence. And here she finally was. A dream come true.

"YUKARI!"

She stopped immediately, recognizing the voice. She slowly turned with a smiling face knowing she was in trouble. "H-hey guys." She said meekly. "Yukari you KNOW you're not supposed to be near that thing!" Miho said sternly. "IT'S NOT A THING! It's a Manticore!" Yukari retorted, becoming dreamy when she said Manticore. "And you're not allowed to be here!" Saori added. "THIS COULD BE MY ONLY CHANCE TO SEE IT UP CLOSE!" Yukari whined. "Is going to prison for the rest of your life worth it?!" Hana asked.

"SELLING MY SOUL IS WORTH IT!"

"Don't be silly Yukari! Come on, you're letting your obsession get to your head." Saori said.

"It's unhealthy." Mako said plainly. "DON'T JUDGE ME!" Yukari yelled. "We're not we're just trying to help you!" Miho said. "You can help by helping me open the hatch!" Yukari said. The four girls each grabbed a limb to hold back their tank obsessed friend, preventing her from touching the forbidden tank. "Don't do it Yukari!"

"I must."

"You'll be expelled!"

"I must!"

"Do you want to go down in Oorari history as the lunatic who rampaged around the country in the most sophisticated fighting machine of all time?!" Miho yelled.

"I MUS… Uh…" The implications had dawned on Yukari, who was now rethinking about taking the huge literal land battleship for a spin. Yet the call to ride it remained as strong as ever…

"Eh me pardoner?"

That… was a male.

"… Uh-oh." Saori whimpered.

Turning to the speaker, the five girls found five European men in the standard blue camo uniforms staring at them with displeased faces. One of them looked angry.

"How did zey slip past security?" A German asked incredulously. "A changing of the guard shifts," an Italian said. "that's what. Good a thing we have a Poldi scouting around."

"Uh… we were just trying to find a tank!" Yukari said. Her friends sweat dropped.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"

"YEAH SHE'S LOONEY!"

"I AM NO-" Mako's hand silenced Yukari as Hana and Miho tried to reason with the men.

"You are vell avare zat you are breaking guidelines und rules made perfectly clear by Prime Minister Fitzgerald of ze European Continental Alliance himself, said regulations dictating zat VE are ze only ones allowed to be near zis tank, let alone operate it." The apparent leader said. "Und you are breaking zose regulations!" Miho lowered her head in shame. "So explain to me vhy you are here."

"It's our friend. We have to keep an eye on her. She's obsessed with tanks." Miho said.

"VERDAMMT! You're ze little Madchen who vas staring at our Manticake!" The other German shouted. "Bloody hell you called it a Manticake too." Another said in a British accent. "Uh, ja. It's delicious zough." The German's gaze returned to Yukari.

"Come one, give me a chance to ride this baby, PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASE?" Yukari asked with bug puppy dog eyes.

"Only you'll be given a strait jacket with a chair bolted to the hull." Saori said sardonically. The British man laughed wildly at the comment. "Come on, we're leaving. We don't want to be called over for this." The girls dragged Yukari as she begged to at least sit ON the Manticore.

"VAIT!" The commander shouted.

"I know you. Miho Nishizumi ja?" "… Y-yes?" She replied.

The man seemed to relax and a sympathetic smile replaced his frown. His voice becoming softer. "Mein apologies. I didn't realize. Vhat vith ze Manticore here und ze circumstances? I saw vhat happened out zere, between you and Jie." He said. Miho looked to the ground after he said this, tears threatening to spill again. "It must've been scary, but don't let it get you down, he's not a bad person. I know. Jie's a one of a kind kid."

"One of a kind? Pfff! He certainly didn't act like it." Saori said crossing her arms. "He's from bloody China, what did you expect, cake?" The Brit asked. "Not to mention he's a veteran," the Frenchman pointed out, "part of his frustration may stem from ze fact zat he's lost friends to zose anarchists from across ze sea." "Didn't we all." The Brit said.

"That still doesn't give him the right to yell at Miho for being herself!" Yukari shouted. "I know he seems cold und heartless, but he's not. He's just upset, like every ozer Chinese soldier here. If you give him a chance, time and patience, he isn't so bad. Besides little Miho, a Frenchman knows love when he sees it." Said the French one.

"EEEHHH? IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Miho claimed turning red. "Qui qui you keep telling yourself zat mademoiselle. Love is stronger zan you zough, so don't expect to win." He said walking to the Manticore. "Bloody frog." The Brit whispered. He finished with, "This is gonna be an awkward day. How about we see each other tomorrow."

"Ja. Besides, it's probably best if you left vhile you can. Ze next Shock Troopers vill arrive any minute now." The girls paled, remembering an encounter with the soldiers. They said nothing to you, just stared at you through those green lensed masks they wear. They immediately organized and ran off, rather than face more of those terrifying Russians.

"… Zank Gott zos frauleins are gone." Said Erdmann.

"Well zey can't take a ride wiz our security lock for ze tank." Edmond chirped. Erdmann smiled. "Well zat makes me breaz a little easier." "No one likes my design?" Winston chimed with a cheeky smile.

"Yours back vhen ve vere viz old Leopold?" Aldrick said. "I remember zat he vould alvays take our company's tanks for a spin personally to see how ve keep zem in shape. I remember zat you made an "anti-theft" device made out of a couple of old buzzers. Vhen our turn came up, you vere looking like an old voman vorried about ze pies in ze oven vhen Poldi took over ze driver seat." That little incident was probably the funniest day in their Leopard days- and almost cost them their scalps. Poldi the robot came over hearing his name. "No no not a you Poldi, our senior officer Poldi from a boot camp." Affonso said to the little drone.

"Ja." Erdmann smiled. "I never heard Poldi scream like zat before, except vhen he vorks himself up for chewing out." He cringed. "Gott, vhen he jumped out, he looked like he vas gonna tear us apart vith his bare hands und decorate his room viz our heads like hunting trophies."

The men slightly chuckled.

"Qui. I almost pissed my pants when he ordered us front and center." Edmond recalled. "He was shooting lasers from his eyes." Staff Sergeant Poldi demanded which of them was responsible for that prank. They could hear the snickers from the rest of the company as they watched on with enthusiasm while they withered under the glare of the enraged Poldi.

"Hey, Cunningham, you still a remember about a how Poldi smoked you out?" Affonso asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, and you weren't helping," Winston replied. "You all did a snap drill that left me front and center." He was practically sweating and trembling then as the sergeant looked at him with a piercing glare.

"Was this your idea?" He recalled the question. "'Yes sir staff sergeant!' I shouted back like a wind-up toy." "You explained ze whole thing, seeing zat you had no intention of pulling zat prank too far." Aldrick said.

"And he bloody congratulated me for a job well-done." He could remember the relief and amazement of the crew when Poldi announced that it was good example for initiative and good thinking. Not that it got them off the hook. He had their weekend passes cancelled there and then and forced them for those two days to drill under the hot sun and performed a number of menial tasks such as cleaning the latrines, sorting out engine parts- by hand- and carrying a log of oak called the Punishment Log, all under his supervision.

"In the end, it was a for the best, considering how a bunch of GLA remnant crazies decided to attack on a Sunday." Said Affonso.

5 years ago.

The world was different when the USA was forced out of Europe by the GLA. It was a wakeup call to the American public that no one is invincible. Not even America. Until China pushed the GLA out of Europe, the GLA devastated prized areas in the conquered areas in 'righteous and just' purges. Leaving behind rubble and bodies. Those days were long over now, but the scars remained.

Europe would never be the same again.

This helped give birth to the ECA, fearing that the GLA may rise again, turned their home continent into a fortress with an atmosphere comparable to that of the Cold War. But instead of Communism, it was terrorism.

The Chinese were not upset with the Europeans' decision to have them return to Asia, in fact, they applauded it. For they knew their mission was a success and were no longer needed, besides, they had their own wounds to lick.

The ECA took over the former US bases and turned them into European forts.

Despite the GLA's defeat, there were still a few isolated pockets here and there as the crew would learn firsthand.

"Don't get too comfortable soldats. Only a few more minutes und ve're marching again." The gruff, attention demanding voice of Poldi said. He was a middle aged man with a thick, graying moustache. His body, and face stood with that of a veteran. He saw combat against the GLA during their push into Europe until the Chinese came along.

Once he was out of earshot, the five, then rookies, got back to their talking. "Man, I still can't believe zat ve have to do zis again." Erdmann said, he looked the same, just shorter. "Better zis zan some latrine duty in Afghanistan as zose Americans did before." Said Aldrick, whose hair was a big shinier then. "Yeah. Ah those poor yanks. They go through so much, their soldiers and government doing everything they can to stop it, and now their own people are against em for it. Bloody ridiculous." Said Winston.

"Eh how about we talk about somezing nicer and less political? Like ze upcoming football game non?" Edmond asked. Back then he was much younger, his brown hair a tad bit lighter. "Oh hell yes. England's gonna kick everybody's rumps this time!" Declared Winston. At this age, he was a bit shorter and the beret that he constantly wears on his head was less worn.

"Uh I disagree wiz you mon ami. It is obvious zat Frace will win ze day and kick zose tea-drinkers behinds!" Edmond said. "Oh really snail-sucker? You wanna make a wager?" "Und he suggests something more friendly. Dummkoph." Aldrick whispered.

"Hey! I'm a back. Jeez I really had to go!" Said and incoming Affonso. Who was pretty much a kid. In fact, there was a special program allowing children, ages 14-17, to train alongside real soldiers, a kind of 'don't knock it till you try' it plan. He had not yet shown a true teenage complexion and was eager. "You went fishing again didn't you Affonso?" "Ah you read a me like a book Aldrick."

"You spend way too much bloody time with that rod lad. One of these days you're gonna catch something as crazy as you are." Winston said.

"Okay soldats! MOVE OUT!" The soldiers began marching again, only for Affonso to be stopped by Poldi. "You been fishing again haven't you Itty Bitty?" Affonso simply stood there speechless. "I get some of ze catch." "Ci signor!"

The soldiers trekked for about four or five more miles, without much water. They were in a small forest now, next to the base they were stationed at. Affonso was dragging while the others were barely holding. Poldi was the only one not showing fatigue. They rounded "Come on frauliens! Only eight more miles once we get back to base. In fact, you can see ze base ov-"

He stopped mid scentence.

"Sir. Vat is it?" Aldrick asked. "Mein Gott." Was his answer. The soldiers looked in the direction of the base, and found one of the vehicle assembly yard enveloped in smoke. "HOOF IT SOLDATS!" He yelled taking off in full sprint. The crew, forgetting their fatigue, ran after him.

As soon as they reached the base, they were greeted by gunfire, the perpetrators all too eager to introduce themselves. Catching a quick glance at them as they ran, Poldi spotted their faces were covered by green cloth and they wielded a bunch of varying weapons. And right there covering themselves behind some rubble was the base commander and some other soldiers.

"Kommandat Bingham! Vhat's going on?!" Poldi yelled over the gunfire. "Great mother Carrie's chickens, a bunch of GLA sympathizers who've listened to one fanatical speech too many! They hit the vehicle depot! Only one tank left and we can't get to it! Meanwhile the remaining staff here are either out of base or holed up at the armory!"

Winston and Erdmann took potshots with their service pistols while Affonso fumbled with a grenade. "Only one panzer?" "Yes! The rest are either destroyed or have been sent out of base! And we can't get it because the garage it's in is swarming with these murderers!" That was bad. Even if they didn't get away with it should they try to escape, they could do a whole lot of damage with a Leopard 3. Of course it wasn't that they wanted the tank specifically, they just wanted to destroy things. "We need that tank!" Said Aldrick. "Four men already tried and they're either dead or injured, I'm not letting a bunch of still rookies get out there!" Bingham said.

Aldrick disregarded his warning and ran off towards the garage, by finding a route around the attackers. "Aldrick! Sergeant Aldrick get back here soldier! THAT'S AN ORDER!" His crew followed suit, including Affonso. "Ugh." Poldi groaned as he followed. "POLDI GET BACK HERE!" "Someone needs to make sure they don't get zemselves killed." He replied.

Avoiding the ones attacking was the easy part, now they had to not get themselves killed or seen by the others.

"I see eight of them, five out here, three inside." Aldrick said. "So how do we do this?" "We need everyone who's good with a gun. Affosno." Affonso snapped his head to the crew commander with fear in his eyes. It was easy to see this was his first taste of combat. "I want you to make a run for the garage." Aldrick said handing him an SMG he found on the ground. "What. No nono I can't a do it!" "Yes you can Affonso." "No I can't, did a you see the last a seven guys who tried to a run? Imma gonna end up like them if I try to a do that!" Affonso said crying.

If they had another member Aldrick would have him do it in a heartbeat. But they didn't. And by they didn't have silencers, when they fired, several other attackers would be on their tail, and the other three would go and try to get the tank out.

"You do zis und I'll give you und your team ze rest of ze veek as free time. Including your punishment." Poldi said.

Affonso's eyes glimmered at that. He didn't want to go through that either. "O-okay. Just… promise you'll help me." He said. "Ja. Now get ready." Each European selected a target and waited. "Wait, wait, and…"

5 shots.

5 bodies.

Affosno ran like hell was after him and kicked in the door, squeezed his eyes shut, and pulled the trigger and let the gun go full auto while unleashing a piercing cry of fear and anguish. He didn't let go until he hear the ' click click click' on an empty mag. He opened his eyes slowly.

Two bullet riddled bodies on the floor, and one unharmed insurgent on the tank. Who was about to pull his trigger.

Affonso took one last breath. And heard the sound of a gunshot. And felt…

Nothing.

He opened his eyes and saw that the insurgent's gun blew apart, it was no surprise. Most of the GLA's hardware was poorly maintained. The insurgent opened the tank hatch. "NO WAIT!" Affonso yelled, but the man didn't listen, and descended into the tank, and shortly after, came a gut wrenching scream of someone being shocked.

It hit Affonso, this was his crew's tank. The insurgent came out shaking, and collapsed on the ground. Aldrick and company followed with bullets flying at them, and Erdmann slammed the door and placed a large toolbox in the way. "Good work Affonso. You did good. What happened to him?" Poldi asked, referring to the shaking insurgent. "This is our tank." Affonso said softly.

Winston laughed. "Poor mucker. He got a 'shocking' surprise." "Enough. Into ze tank!"

The doors of the garage blew open as the Leopard 3 came bursting out, with Poldi at the machine gun and already firing away. "Don't stop for anyzing! Affonso, you have radio training, get a distress signal out! Winston, get on ze gun! Edmond, load a round!" The crew raced to their positions as the tank drew closer to the commander's position, and let itself be known by a deafening boom of its main gun aimed at a group of insurgents. "Save ze cannon for big targets!" Poldi shouted. "What big targets?!" Winston shouted back, pointing out the lack of enemy tanks. "Zere's a scorpion incoming behind us!" Poldi shouted. The turret swung around only to get stuck by some rubble. "DUMMKOPF!" Poldi shouted. There was indeed a Scorpion coming, and it already fired, thankfully the round got stuck and didn't penetrate. "LOAD ANOZER ROUND FRENCHIE!"

Edmond was fumbling while Winston tapped impatiently. "WE NEED HELP, INSURGENTS ARE ATTACKING THE-" Another boom stopped Affonso's cry for help, this time it was on the ground. The only one not panicking was Erdmann, who was already getting the tank running off. "Get zis zing turned around!" Yelled Aldrick. Erdmann said nothing and was on it immediately. The Leopard slightly leaned to the side as he rounded a corner and found a spot to turn, with the Scorpion right behind. "SHIT! DEAD END!" Poldi said.

At this range the Scorpion would surely do damage. "WE SURPRISE THEM!" Aldrick shouted. "Vat?" Poldi asked. "We rush zem und shove our round down zeir zroat!" "You mean ram zem! Sacre bleu!"

"I'm up for it." Said Erdmann. "We wait a few seconds first."

Affonso started praying, tears streaming down his face. Poldi was getting nervous too. "NOW!" The Leopard lurched forward right as the Scorpion came into view, and was forced back by the ECA tank. The main gun was rammed into the viewport. "NOW FIRE FIRE FIRE!"

BOOM!  
The Scorpion was dead, having burst into flames. The Leopard's cannon would need a touch up. Aldrick released a breath he didn't know he was holding, while Affonso fainted in his chair. Erdmann, Winston, and Edmond whooped while Poldi yelled at them to get the tank back to the front.

As soon as that happened, the insurgents realized they lost their only tank, and ran off screaming. Literally.

"You did good soldats… you did good." Poldi said.

After that mess, they were given medals and Affonso got to go home for a while, he stated that he wanted to stay. Even after the hell he was through, though he wanted to be in radio duties. That was easily done and after some time with the crew when he returned, he was shipped to the coast to work with the Sensor Arrays. And only after his textbook work in detecting the incoming invasion when the war broke out again a few years later did he get back with his crew.

This brought the crew together. And NOTHING was gonna separate them.


	9. Off to Pravda

AN: 1. College has been back in session. 2. After watching some Girls Und Panzer episodes, I realized that the academies have these large aircraft carriers. I just didn't realize and thought that the tanks traveled around the country. Well I'm already into the story without mentioning these carriers so I guess they just don't exist. Sorry peeps.

Chinese base. Tank Depot.

"Wow Jié. I expected you to show anger, but that was just out of line." Jiàn said to his commander, whilst eating a chocolate bar.

Jié was sitting upon the cannon of his tank, his crew speaking with him. The Chinese soldiers, although in agreement with him, were as shocked as everyone else at just how deliberate his outburst was. They never imagined he'd be so explosive. "So what? I spoke the truth to that amateur. Is that so wrong?" He said sadly, his father still on his mind. "Kinda." Jiàn replied.

"You DID go all out Jié, I mean did you hear yourself?" Asked Mèngyáo. "I did. And it was the truth. Do you not agree with me? Are you saying I'm lying?" Jié said. "No sir! But you could've gone a little softer on it. Didn't you see her face?" Niú asked. Jié opened his mouth, but said nothing. He did see her face, see the pain and fear in her eyes as he shouted. A few minutes ago it made him feel better, knowing he put the girl in her place. Sensha-do is a mockery of tank warfare and those who died in its name. And Jié knew many comrades who met such a fate. Like his instructor from training experienced.

"Sometimes the only way to get to someone's head is to be forceful and aggressive. Like in this case. Besides, her parents were watching too… both of them." "Jié don't go down memory lane! You just came back!" Jian said trying to keep his friend's spirits high.

"Her father… oh no. It's one big recipe for disaster now." Niú said. "Like a nuke waiting to blow." Said Huáng. Miho's father being here was not good news, for it would fuel Jié's hatred and possibly create bigger outbursts. The fact that he was here when Jié's was no longer among them was just fuel for fire. "Look. Sir, just… don't go overboard. You know as well as I do that this could just be one big international incident, and we don't need another war. Remember the Second Yom Kippur?" Asked Jiàn. Jié said nothing, but knew exactly what he was talking about.

It was his first war to fight in. He was also on the winning side. Unfortunately, the war saw to the resurrection of the GLA.

"Just be patient sir, and we'll be back and fighting the GLA before you can realize it. Who knows, maybe you'll get a position in Egypt." Mèngyáo said. 'Smack in a dangerous zone. That'd be nice.' Jié thought. "ATTENTION!" That was Chen's voice. Every soldier in earshot stood at attention and awaited their orders. "Ready yourselves soldiers! The next match is taking place elsewhere, we're moving up north, to Pravda territory as they call it."

"YES SIR GENERAL CHEN!" The soldiers said in unison.

"Pravda. I've been doing my reading on the academies. Most take a liking to a particular country, Pravda leans towards Russia." Niú said "He he he! I guess seeing Russian soldiers here is like seeing a famous celebrity to them." Jiàn said, taking another bite of his chocolate bar. "Now that you mention it, I did see a bunch of girls surrounding the soldiers there, I think there was some glomping too." Huàng. "Aiyah." Jié muttered to himself. "Enough. Grab your supplies, and bring something warm to wear, something tells me it's gonna get cold." He said hopping into the tank.

Manticore crew.

The Manticore was plainly sitting out in the center of the ECA base this time. Various soldiers sitting on it. "Did you hear ze news?" Aldrick asked approaching. "What's up sir?" Erdmann asked, not hearing him. "Ve're moving out. Ze next match is taking place in Pravda territory." "Pravda? The team headed by a small, short and a hot headed?" Affonso asked holding Poldi in his lap. "Ja. Katyusha." The crew encountered the feisty little girl a little while ago, and Affosno found it funny how Napolean-ish she acted around people. Calling her a cutie. To which she retorted, albeit badly. Winston went as far to comment on how her Napolean-ish personality was a byproduct of the war.

"She really exploded on me. HAH! I'll never forget how she demanded that Nonna girl to let her have a piggy back ride. Oh boy, like that's gonna help." He said.

"Just get in ze tank Winston." Said Aldrick. Soldiers began to move out as tanks were firing up and rolling out. Erdmann crawled in and fired up the super tank, the rear sections glowing that brilliant blue glow as the Nano-orbs were ready to be deployed. The Powers tanks followed the Type-100 tank commanded by the JSDF Captain Ami Chono on the highway to Pravda, while Oorari's tanks went by train. The Generals of the Powers either went with the train or with the convoy. Last time they went by convoy, this time they were on the train.

"So, I've been surfing the news, right," Winston began, "and get this, Warlord Sulaymaan just gave another speech." "Another one?" Affonso asked incuriously. Sulaymaan was the current leader of the GLA, the big boss. It was under his leadership that the GLA were put back on the map. He was THE most wanted terrorist in the world. "This time he's talking about how the GLA will remain safe in the grasslands of the African continent. Man what is he going to do next?" Winston asked. "Damned if I know. You never know whose quotes zose crazies are up to" Erdmann said. "Vell ve should still treat it as if there is actual credible meaning. Who knows what's going to happen?" Aldrick said. "Imma getting some a nice stations on a the radio." Affonso said. "You're not listening to zat Japanese idol hip hop are you?" Edmond asked. Affonso froze. "Nnnnnnooooo?" He said not so convincingly. "Leave him alone. It's gonna be a long ride to our destination."

Chu Long

"You've been doing what?!" Jiàn asked incredulously.

"I have been taking notes on the tanks the girls have." Niú said. "You're going make us seem suspicious!" Mèngyáo said. "What? Like we're going to invade Japan? We hate this land but there's no desire to conquer this nation. China would lose more than gain. After all, we are a member of The Powers." "That may be. But these Japanese can't seem to put two and two together right now and they're definitely going to end up making accusations of us spying on them!" Jié said. "Why would we spy on a bunch of schoolgirls with World War 2 era tanks whose guns couldn't even scratch the armor of an Overlord?" Huàng asked.

"You forget, the Japanese like to make things up, I mean not long after the end of World War 2, there has been this big influx of anime/manga stuff going around. Now you can't go anywhere in a city without seeing ONE bit of that on a billboard or TV." Niú replied. "He has a point. You think so Jié?" Jiàn asked. Jie was reading a copy of _Mao's Red Book._ "Jié?" "Oh what?" He replied, his attention off of his book. "Oh yes. This country was, dare I say, once something to behold. Now it's just one big cake shop." Jié said, turning his attention back to his book. "How many times have you read that thing?" Mèngyáo asked. "What do you mean? I read this once every day." "I'd be surprised if you can recite that book word for word without looking." Jiàn said with a smile. "Don't doubt me." Jié said playfully without looking away from the book.

"At least we're gonna see Russian tanks tactics. Right?" Said Mèngyáo. It was a nice change for Jié. Before China could properly make and fight with tanks, the Soviet Union was a provider. In fact, Kwai's strategies were products of Soviet tactics. He just hoped that, although unlikely, this 'Katyusha could demonstrate some proper discipline. He removed his cap and took out not his picture, but a note. It was a letter he was writing to his mother back in China. "I'm peeking out of the hatch." He said. After opening the hatch, Jié took a look around. It was a little while after they got moving and left the academy. They were heading for a coastal highway so there would be some food for thought as the tanks went by. So far, Jié had _'Mother, how are you doing? I hope better than I am-"_ Jié got to work.

" _-doing. This country is making me sick. Everywhere I look I see these idiotic schoolgirls with these precious war machines and treating them like some over-glamorized toys. I have been told so many things about Japan and have dreaded this place. The day I was told I was coming here, I honestly thought I was going to kill myself. It was my promise to my father that kept me from doing that. But I am sure not enjoying myself. The Sensha-dou students here are amateurs. They like to say they know how to use tanks. But watching this first match I saw several mistakes and flaws in planning._

 _Then there's this Miho Nishizumi, how I hate to mention her name. The younger daughter of Shiho, 'A legend in Sensha-dou' as they call her. I seem to have grabbed her attention. She actually talked to me. Tried to introduce herself to me. I told her off, I wasn't going to waste my time on some pretender._

 _The good news is we're definitely not alone. The other Powers are here, I even got a chance to speak to a Manticore crew. Yes. A Manticore super-heavy tank. Here in Japan. They're here to monitor the fights, guess that was the whole reason the tank was here. The crew was pretty friendly._

 _I'm thinking about you and my home, and hope every day to get back soon. Perhaps when I return, and I get a chance BEFORE going back to the war, we can go to the zoo to see the pandas. It's been a while since I've seen them._

 _Loyal to China, and your beloved son. Jié."_

Jié felt a refreshing breeze blow across his face as the convoy approached the freeway. It made him feel at ease, helping him forget about his troubles for a while. "Mèngyáo, you got the hand warmers?" "Yes sir."

'Good, it's gonna be cold up there.'

AN: Just a quick chapter to let you know I'm alive.


	10. Russians, facts, and a crappy chap title

Pravda battlefield.

"Bloody hell! It's like we're back in Vladivostok!" Winston said through chattering teeth. Pravda's environment indeed was a testament to the country their school plays homage to. Being referee, the crew was given a map of the area. There were wide open spaces with snowy plains, woods, and even a little town. "Ve can start patrols on zis hill, overlooking ze field, zen move into ze town as the fight progresses, perhaps even get a closer look." Aldrick said. "Like last time eh sir?" asked Edmond. "Sounds a like a good idea. Poldi can a get some good shots too." "So, how do you zink this battle will go? I mean, ve've got several different tanks going up against Russian ones. I bet zose Ruskies will be bouncing viz joy seeing zis. I mean zere are T-34s, viz an 85 variant. I believe an IS-2 and a KV-2."

"Zat reminds me, I saw a bunch of Russian soldiers wiz an arms truck here. Zey're selling ushankas and ozer Russian items." Edmond said. Right after he said that, Winston ran past while hugging himself to stay warm. "Poor Winston, he never gets used to ze cold." Said Aldrick.

Anglerfish crew.

"Get your Russian items here! Ushankas on sale! We accept dollars, rubles, yuan, euros, gold coins, credits, bottle caps, and yen!"

The shouting of the Russian quartermaster was enough to send the Pravda students into a frenzy as they scrambled to get their share of 100% Russian made items. Other Powers soldiers came simply to get a warm hat. Either way, they were gonna make a killing. "Man, look at how crazy they are. They're literally scrambling over one another to get those hats." Saori said giggling. "That's definitely Pravda." Mako said. "So cold." Yukari said shivering. In fact, all the Ōrari girls were freezing. Just like last time. Just about everyone was cold.

American soldiers were doing jumping jacks in random intervals to stay warm. The Chinese and Europeans were gathered around camp fires and sharing jokes. The Russians were literally doing nothing to stay warm. Just calmly walking around as the cool winter air splashed into their faces, causing them to merely squint to prevent any snow from getting in their eyes. They came from a land known for its winters. They were no strangers to the cold and welcomed the freezing temperatures. Pravda students were seen here and there with them. Talking, dancing, joking, and laughing. Having a merry old time.

"It's kind of funny how well the Russians and Pravda get together. I mean they both like the same things, but it's like they're from the same ilk." Hana said. "Yeah. Remember the interactions between the Americans and Saunders?" Hana asked. "I saw Kay toss her shirt at one of the tank commanders in the parade." Said Saori. "Hehe. I saw it too, but I doubt that the commander was too thrilled." Miho said. Following that, when The Powers were finished with the bases, Saunders students flooded in to meet the soldiers. The Americans however, thought it to be less of a visit and more like an attack. One of the soldiers literally said 'It's the First Global War on Terror all over again.' These soldiers blew away the stereotype that Americans were loud-mouthed, small-minded, gung-ho people who liked to brag about freedom and democracy. These Americans were disciplined and only cracked a few jokes here and there.

And when one of the students was 'showing off,' the American soldiers were dumbfounded. And they weren't showing skills. "Yeah. Hey… where's Jié?" Miho asked.  
"Why do you automatically think of him all of a sudden? You really think he'll be returning the favor?" Saori asked. "I mean it's just you'd think he'd be where the action is." Miho defended. "There he is." Mako said, pointing to a Battlemaster planted on top of a small hill. And the crew was out.

Wearing their simple urban camo fatigues instead of coats.

"Are they crazy? They'll catch a cold dressing like that!" Saori said. "Who's being worrisome about them now?" Mako said. "It's not the same as thinking about an individual!" She retorted. "Whatever."

Chu Long.

It was nail biting cold here. Yet here he was in his standard camo fatigues with no extra clothing on. Just the hand warmers for a last case resort.

"Oh Mao. It's freezing, reminds me of the time we trained near the Great Wall." Jiàn said to no one in particular, while listening to some music on his radio sitting upon the backside of the tank. Mèngyáo simply laid on the tank like he was on a beach chair. Huáng looked over every inch of the tank, like he was afraid that the cold would hurt it. Niú was reading a book on Russian tanks from WW2 up to the end of the Cold War, feeling it would be appropriate due to the match today. The Battlemaster was, after all, a Mark III variant of a Chinese tanks based on a Russian tank.

Jié was staring off into the horizon. Towards China. "Very cold indeed." He muttered to himself. Deciding to take his Red Book back out and read. "Excuse me."

' _That voice.'_

He turned and looked with killing intent in his eyes. Sure enough, it was the 'expert' and her crew. "Oh. It's you." He said. His crew took notice immediately. "Hmm." Huáng simply grunted, getting back to the tank. "Your Panzer, dare I say, is a well maintained tool of war." Niú said, not looking from his book. "Eh?" Jié said, checking to see if he heard his loader correctly. "What's going on?" Mèngyáo asked, a little sleepy. "It's the pretenders." Jié said, venom dripping from his mouth. "Oh come now sir, at least show SOME decency to the ladies. After all, they are just-" He stopped, looking at the tall elegant girl. "My my my… And WHO is THIS lovely lotus?" Mèngyáo said putting his finger to his chin. Immediately the girl blushed and tried to hide a smile on her face. "Mèngyáo! Tíngzhi ni duì nàgè wèizhuāng de tàidù xiànzài!" (Mèngyáo! Cease your attitude towards that pretender NOW!) "Looks like you've got an instant admirer Hana-san." Said the orange long haired girl.

"Oh that's right, where are my manners? I am Mèngyáo. I'm the gunner of this tank." He said doing a slight bow. "OOH! He's a gunner too! AND he's handsome!" "Coincidence?" Asked the sleepy looking one. "I-I-Isuzu Hana." The tall one said shyly. "Hana… lovely name." Mèngyáo said. "What's going on over there?" Jiàn asked. "It's the pretender and her crew."

Jiàn peeked over the turret and saw the female crew. "Whoa the samurai are here!" He said. "Samurai? BAH! Samurai show more discipline than these schoolgirls!" Jié said, albeit being ignored. Jiàn made a small leap from the chassis and landed in the snow, removing the headphones that from another's point of view, faintly played a Chinese military song.

Jiàn looked at the girls, before moving closer and giving them a rather silly looking evil stare. "If you're the so called experts of this academy. I just wanna know ONE THING." He said. "And what would that be?" Asked the sleepy one. "… How many kills did you get with your tank? It looks super cool!" He asked cheerfully. "JIÀN!" Jié roared. "Name's Jiàn Mínglì. Oh yeah, don't mind the commander. He's just a little hot-headed right now." He replied. "Gāisĭ de nĭ hé de huānkuài fēngdù Jiàn." (Damn you and your cheerful demeanor Jiàn.) Jié muttered.

"Him? Hot-headed? In THIS weather? Gimme a break!" Said the short haired brunette. The sound of Jié chuckling grabbed everyone's attention. "Unlike you pretenders, we Chinese can adapt to weather better. Especially me and my crew. We were placed under the command of General Fai for a time. Known for his infantry tactics." Jié said proudly. "Why would a tanker need infantry training?" Asked Hana. "A trained soldier is a living soldier. You never know when you may end up abandoning your tank. Part of his training involved improving our tolerance to different weather. Including standing out in winter days, with no shirts on, grabbing handfuls of snow and throwing them at our bare chests. Obviously you never went through such training, despite the fact that you're wearing miniskirts."

The girls visibly reddened as he finished his sentence. "Indeed," Mèngyáo said, "you know despite this cold weather I'm getting very warm. Perhaps it's the lovely Hana's presence. I think I'll… yeah." He said as he removed his shirt, revealing his well-toned torso. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING MÈNGYÁO!?" Jié screamed. "Just to show the ladies that the cold is nothing to be feared." All the girls experienced a flare in their already flustered faces. "This guy seems nuttier than Yukari." Mako said. "HEY!" She said. "Ehhhh. I'd have to agree with you there Mako." Miho said. "Nishizumi-dono is against me. Curse you cruel fates!" Yukari cried.

"Hmm. Like what you're seeing Hana?" Saori teased. To which Hana simply turned and covered her blushing face. "She likes it."

Jiàn cheered on, with Niú showing some teasing support to fit in. Huáng remained silent.

"Doesn't Pravda have a KV-2?" Niú asked humbly to break the awkwardness. "Yes. HEY! You're the Tank Whisperer!" The brunette said. "The what? Dammit! I told you staring at those tanks was bad news Niú!" Jié yelled. "Tank Whisperer huh? Heh. I've heard sillier… your Panzer…" "Cool isn't it?" The brunette said. "It's a-" "A Panzerkampfwagen IV. Ordnance designation . 161. German medium tank that went from infantry support to tank-fighting. Backbone of the German Heer's Panzer Divisions, as well as the only tank produced during the entire conflict. Yours happens to be armed with a KwK 40 gun barrel, effectively making it an F2. With the Schürzen spaced armor it is an Ausf. H. A beautiful example of German engineering."

…

The girls had mouths as wide as an alligator's, even the sleepy one looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Y-y-y-you know all THAT?" The brunette asked shocked. "I do. It's part of my profession. Niú Xiăolì. Loader and advisor. I can identify any vehicle just by glancing at a single part." "He's a loader AND is an expert on tanks? Well Yukari. Looks like YOU have someone to look at. Being a tank nut and all." The orange haired girl said. Niú's expression went from humble to deadpan as he looked back at his book. "Who's the other guy?" Yukari asked, referring to Huáng. "Huáng Gāng. Driver. 429 and counting." He said emotionlessly. "'429 and counting?' What does he mean by that?" Hana asked. "Is that how many kills you got?" The brunette asked. "No. It's better if you don't know." Niú said without looking up.

Jié was getting infuriated at the interaction taking place before him, and turned away, marching back to where he stood and began reading his book again.

"For someone who's so warm. He knows how to give the cold shoulder." Said the orange haired girl. "Can you blame him? He's Chinese." Said Jiàn. "So are you." Yukari said. "Indeed, but unlike everyone else, Jiàn and myself are well aware that you aren't responsible for… Nanking." Mèngyáo said, growing quiet at the end.

Chinese or Japanese. It didn't take a genius to understand the tension and hate that emanated from that event. Especially on China's side. Not to mention so many territorial claims and other sour encounters.

"We didn't mean to-" Yukari began, when Jián spoke. "No it's okay. Soooooooo. Miho… Hana… Yukari…," Jiàn began, pointing at each girl, "so who's sleeping and who's beauty?" Jié felt a vein on his head boil when he heard his radio man call one of those pretenders 'beauty.'

"Mako Reizei. Driver. I want hot chocolate." Said the sleepy one. The orange haired girl blushed, knowing instantly who he meant by 'beauty.' "S-Saori Takebe. Radio operator."

"The similarities keep adding up! Too much to be considered a coincidence, do you not agree Jié?" Mèngyáo asked. Jié showed no indication of acknowledgement whatsoever, only flipping a page in his Red Book. "Why do you have to be such a party pooper sir?" "Yeah. These girls at the very least are TRYING to be nice." Jie closed his book, and turned his head to stare darkly at the girls. "I don't need these pretenders being nice to me." "Who are you calling a pretender?!" Yukari yelled. "We didn't insult you!" Saori said.

"Insult me? You insult me indirectly. NO. You insult me AND the tankers of the world, the TRUE tankers, by practicing this 'Sensha-dou!' Running around with these century-old war horses like they're some kind of toys!" He yelled. "OH! TOYS IS IT!? Your Type 59 tank isn't exactly new either!" Yukari yelled. "Hm hm hmm. This is a Type 59 Mk III. Faster and stronger than the discontinued Mk I and later Mk II. Not only that, this tank is the AK-47 of tanks. Cheap, reliable, and stronger than it looks. TEN steps forward from your impressive yet inferior tanks." Niú walked away towards the school tanks. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Jié yelled. "I'm going to check out the school tanks before you drag me into some pointless fight." Niú said. Jié stood there without continuing the conversation, then simply looked back to his book. Not even bothering to look back at the girls.

"You girls DO look cold. Want some hand warmers? We have plenty." Jiàn asked, offering some to Saori. "DAMMIT JIÀN!"

Niú was getting closer to the tanks used by the schools. He honestly didn't know how to feel about his nickname 'The Tank Whisperer.' Though he did know one thing. He had expert knowledge on all vehicles, especially tanks. And the GLA often used Second World War and Cold War tanks.

Perhaps it was this that drove him to inspect and write notes on the tanks the schools used. Know the tanks. Know your enemy.

He approached a Pravda tank. T-34. He had a little notepad for writing, and fancied a recorder to speak into. "Well here I am at Pravda's battlefield. A little chilly, but nothing training doesn't cover. I'm looking at one of their T-34s. Judging by the weapon," he knocked on the hull, "and the armor, I'm placing this as a 76 model. Made in 1942. Pravda seems to admire the color white. That or the environment plays a role. Not sure. But the main gun is a 76.2mm F-34 gun. Hence the 76 in its name. With, if I recall correctly, 2 7.62 DT machine guns. Very well maintained. Hardly a scratch or smudge. Tracks are in good order, and the white gives it a nice appearance." He walked over to another tank. "Hmm. Ooh. The 85 variant. The only notable difference between the two is the guns. This one has an 85mm ZIS-S-53 gun."

"Um." He turned to find that Yukari girl standing there. "Can I help you?" He asked with little concern in his voice. "M-may I see your book?" She asked. He realized she was talking about his book on Russian tanks. As much as he wasn't pleased about suddenly being followed by this girl, he wasn't about to be rude for no valid reason. Tucked in his shoulder, Niú took the book with his other hand and gave it to her. She squealed in delight and hugged the book, immediately flipping through the pages. "Just make sure you give it back."

"Where was I? Oh yes. That must be an IS-2." He said moving again. Aware Yukari was following him. "Named after Joseph Stalin. This one is the Model 1944. Gun is a 1x122mm D-25T gun with 3x7.62mm DT machine guns. Armor is…" Knock Knock. "Ah. 120mm armor at the front. That would place its side armor at 90mm and the rear at 60mm."

"How do you know all this? All you did was look and knock on the armor!" Yukari asked. Niú gave a smirk. "Ever since training I've become adept at designating any vehicle, all I need is one glance. I've had a lot of practice, getting chances to peek out of my tank and at opposing forces. And believe me when I say I know a WW2 tank when I see one. The only difference is these ones don't have the GLA emblem on them." He said, darkening at the end. "Oh. That's right. You're in the war." She said. "Is it that obvious?" He asked rather annoyed.

He immediately got back to his notes. So far he had the Panzer, the Hetzer, the M3, the M4 variants, and the Russian tanks. "I… I didn't mean to insult you." Yukari said apologetically. "I mean it must be cool getting to blow those tanks to pieces when you get the chance." "It is," he said, "it's one thing to destroy an enemy whose attacked one of your bases or a diplomatic embassy. But it's a whole different thing when you fight an enemy that detonated a nuclear device near your national capital."

The attack was broadcasted worldwide, and everyone agreed China was more than justified in slaughtering the GLA forces they found in their campaign.

China's policy towards the GLA was absolutely simple. 'With us or against us.' "Niú? It's Niú right?" She said. "Yes. What is it?" "Wh- what kind of tanks have you seen in the fights you've endured?"

"Why would you- oh that's right. Tank nut. Well I've seen all sorts. Past and present. There's the Leopard 3 tanks, as I'm SURE YOU'VE gotten acquainted with." He said, reminding her about her incident with the ECA Leopard. She slightly turned crimson. "I couldn't help it! It was a Leopard! A German tank!"

A tesla tank came trudging by with several shock troopers on it. Yukari froze in place. Feeling their gaze falling upon her. Up at the hatch was Aleksandr himself. Niú simply nodded in respect and got back to his notes, the tank continuing its trek. "General Aleksandr definitely knows how to make an entrance." "Is he always so scary?" Yukari asked. "Well he sure didn't get to where he was by being cuddly." Niú said.

The sound of whimpering reached their ears. They found the members of Rabbit Team, who were starting to listen in to the two. It was obvious that Aleksandr was staring at them with his red lensed mask while passing by. When he was gone. The girls started babbling. "Th-th-th-th-that was G-G-G-G-General Aleksandr." Ayumi, the 75mm gunner said. "Wh-wh-wh-why was he looking at us like that?" "I don't know." Karina, the driver said. "M-maybe he was thinking about adding us to his testing chambers." Aya, the 37mm gunner said.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" The rest of the girls cried. As if on instinct, Saori came running down, being something of a big sister figure to them. "What happened?" "ALEKSANDR!" "Great Wall." Niú said unbelievingly. "He was STARING at us when he came passing by!" Karina said. "He's gonna add us to his test chambers!" Cried Saki, the 37 loader. "I heard he does tests on BUNNIES!" Azusa, the commander said.  
All the team member started crying after this was said.

Kremlin.

"Aleksandr's scaring someone. I can feel it." Suvorov said while walking to a meeting with military officials.

Back at Pravda's field.

"There there, it's just a wild rumor. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt little rabbits." Saori said reassuringly. After she said this, the first years began to quiet down. "R-really?" Saki asked. "Yes. I'm su-" She stopped midsentence. "Saori-san?" Her face went pale. The girls turned around to see what she was looking at.

Aleksandr stood over them, with two shock troopers flanking him.

The first years began tearing up again. He knelt down to their height, then spoke. His mask slightly muffling his voice. "You are wrong little devochki, (girls) I prefer battlefield test subjects." "Wh-wh-what do you mean b-b-b-by that?" Karina asked fearfully. He chuckled softly. "Ask yourself that same question when you're on the battlefield. And you'll see." He said. Standing and walking away, the troopers following him.

Rabbit Team was more or less pale hearing this.

"Well, that was quite the-" Yukari realized that Niú was already off, looking at the KV-2. "H-hey wait up!"

Meanwhile, a couple of Type 96 Dragon Tanks were spewing flames at a low setting, giving warmth to some of the soldiers. "Isn't that a little overkill?" Hana asked. "When you're cold, you'll do anything to get warm." Mèngyáo said, coming from behind. He was wearing his shirt now. "I should know, until my training, I was practically begging for at least a simple hand warmer." "You, beg?" She asked disbelievingly. "Okay, actually more like ask in a gentlemanly manner, not to mention with respect to the commanding officer." Hana giggled at how he explained his little begging ways.

"May I ask you something Miss Isuzu?" "P-please, just Hana. Yes you may. What is it?" "I've heard that your team took down a Maus in the last competition. Is it true?" He asked. "It is. We couldn't penetrate its armor, so we had to find a weak spot. So we hit the air intakes." "The intakes? THAT couldn't have been easy." Mèngyáo said. "It wasn't, first the Hetzer used its sloped hull to force the Maus to stop, and the Type 89 drove onto the Hetzer, and onto the Maus to prevent the turret from turning, allowing us to take the shot." She looked at Mèngyáo, whose face was one of absolute 'you are kidding me.' He just calmly placed his hand behind his head and rubbed, with his eyes going wide and staring away. "And I thought we've done some crazy things. Like this one time in Tibet, we, along with several other tank crews, took on some Toxin Marauders to defend a small Buddhist village. Who happened to have been targeted for extermination for 'aiding the infidels with information.'" "Toxin Marauders?" asked Hana. "Nasty things. Marauders are basically the medium tank of the GLA. They have fixed turrets, well, the old ones do. The newer ones have turrets, but they haven't found a way to keep the extra specialized weapons AND a turret at the same time… yet. Toxin Marauders not only have their cannon, but these tubes that launch globs of anthrax at opponents… throw enough, and you can eat through a tank." He said somberly. His expression was that of someone who'd lost friends to the enemy.

"You girls are lucky you know that? Here? You get hit, you're out. Out there, you're dead." "I didn't mean to make you relive that." Hana said apologetically. "I know. Thankfully that battle ended with no casualties… for us anyway. We ended up actually causing them to fire on one another when we raced by to flank them. Those guys are as eager as they are fanatical."

Jiàn decided to see if Saori needed a hand, Huáng was still inspecting his tank, Mako decided to go take a nap near one of the spewing flame tanks. While Niú continued looking at the tanks, with Yukari following him, Mèngyáo continued having a civilized discussion with Hana.

That left Jié with Miho.

He slightly gritted his teeth in defeat as he heard the girl come closer through the snow. 'Just BEAR with it Jié. You're a solider, you can handle one little pretender.' "I assume you didn't want to come here just to tell me about my choice of clothing." He said, more as if it was a fact rather than asking. "I-I just wanted to talk." She said calmly.

"You'd have better luck asking one of your pretender friends." He said, not bothering to look up from his book. "Why do you call me that?" She asked. "Because it's what you are! You claim to be a master at tank tactics, but in truth, you're nothing more than some silly little girl who wouldn't last a minute on a real battlefield."

"Sensha-dou is not war. Everyone knows this. We practice this to become better housewives and gain a boost to our self-confidence." She said, starting to get a little defensive. "If that's what you want then go to some counseling, or better yet, become an actual soldier. Instead of this mockery of war. That's what the girls in China do." Jié was looking at her now, the killing intent now replaced by a less angry expression. It still wasn't a pleasure to be seen by. "I can tolerate you standing next to me, but don't think you can speak to me like I'm one of your pretender friends."

Miho clearly saw that this wasn't working, and tried a different approach. "Y-don't take this the wrong way, but you seem pretty young to be a captain, what this being the army instead of a tankery class?"

Jié opened his mouth, but fully registered what she said, his anger replaced by slight irritation now. "You're not the first to say that. Ever since I could think I wanted to be a soldier. A tank commander."

A moment of silence passed over them.

"When I was young, and I mean young, like at age 6, I attended training sessions specifically for such tasks. I loved it. It gave me a purpose."

"I can relate. I started Sensha-dou in elementary." Miho said. "They let you start operating tanks at such a young age?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!" Miho instantly regretted her choice of words. "B-b-but most if not all participants start at older ages, like in late middle school!" She said quickly, trying to defuse the Chinese tanker.

Jié began to calm himself by taking deep breaths. Then relaxed. "I guess it can't be helped." He mumbled. "So… you and your crew started that early?" He asked. "Yes and no. I had a different team until I left Kuromorimine, then I met my new team. How about you?" "I met them in training, we were assigned to one another, and we got along rather well. I just wish they'd stop getting along so well with your crew. It's a recipe for disaster."

"I doubt it'd be that bad." She said. "I mean your gunner and radioman seem happy about it." He slightly chuckled at her statement. "Jián's too friendly for his own good concerning you girls, and Mèngyáo is too busy trying to be a gentleman to see otherwise. At least my driver and loader have a good head on them."

More silence followed.

"Well…" He began. "I will say this. At least you pretenders aren't like those monsters down in Africa…"

"I know. My country has no part in the war, but believe me when I say I watch the news. And I've seen some very scary things…" She said. "You have no idea… They aren't Al-Qaeda or the Taliban. They make every other terror group look like, for a lack of better comparison, Detroit street gangs."

He realized that Miho was a tad bid closer to him now. About a few centimeters from is torso.

"I need a Pepsi."

He swiftly marched away and down to the gathered Powers soldiers. Leaving Miho up on the hill. "I guess you really aren't all that bad after all." She whispered. "But if I could just figure out why you truly act the way you do."

"Dà Máo dàodĭ shì zĕnmeliăo? (Great Mao what the hell is wrong with me?)" He asked himself. "I need a Pepsi? Is that the best I could come up with? She's a pretender! I'm a soldier! Period!" The thoughts occupied his mind all the way to the Russian item stands where he hoped to find something to drink.

AN: I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written in any fanfic I'm writing. Well not much to complain about. The fight will occur next chap, and we'll get another appearance from the ex-Mossad agent.


	11. Orari vs Pravda

AN: Forgot to mention. Some vehicles from Shockwave, and a few other mods will make an appearance. Why did I forget to mention this you ask? I was lazy and didn't think about it.

Pravda Battlefield.

A few minutes after Jié left Miho on the hill, the schools were ready to fight. "It looks like the battle is coming, oh how I hate to just leave you like this. But duty calls am I right?" Mèngyáo said. "I'm afraid so." Hana said.

Mèngyáo suddenly took her hand and handled it as if it were a flower. "Will we have the chance to speak to one another again?" He asked. Her face turned red, and began to slightly stutter. "I-I-I'm sure we will, it's only our second round." "I do hope so. It's not every day you meet a diamond in a land of troubles. Especially nowadays." 'If he keeps talking to me like this I'm going to really have trouble have trouble watching him leave when the competition is done.' Hana thought. "Well I better go!" She suddenly said, running off to her team. Mèngyáo simply smiled as she ran off. "It's not every day at all." He whispered. As he went back to his crew, he was met by an obviously angry Jié with everyone else looking how they normally look, Jiàn with his same silly grin, Niú with a confused look, and Huáng with his emotionless stare. "What?" He asked innocently. "Don't give me that Mèngyáo! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to interact with these pretenders!?" "Come on sir. It's not like I'm sharing classified intel with her. I'm not that stupid."

"Stupid? No. Gullible? Yes." Jié said. "Aw, that hurt sir." "Let's just go, okay?" The crew began to regroup with the other Chinese soldiers to sit up on the bleachers, when they happened upon Katyusha herself. "Oh no." Jié mumbled. "If it isn't the Reaper of 'Sensha-dou?'" She said. Jié didn't really understand how 'Reaper' made sense. "If it isn't the short little hothead?" He shot back. "Nonna!" She said. Jié watched as the taller girl allowed Katyusha to climb and piggyback onto her shoulders. "You are beneath me. In stature and height!" She declared. With a bored look, Jié calmly put his hand up like he wanted someone to stop.

Then quickly pushed Nonna, knocking her and Katyusha onto the ground.

It was safe to say everyone was watching the moment unfold. Nonna rubbed her bottom while Katyusha rubbed her head. Jié smirked as he looked down upon them. "I reaped no one. You want reapers? Try the Fort Irwin National Training Center and compete against the 11th ACR. Height is one thing. But stature is nothing unless you can back it up. Which you clearly can't. Perhaps you should quit this silly sport and go back to finger-painting." He said before walking away. "Ooooooh." Jiàn said following. Katyusha said nothing as she walked the Chinese tank commander walk away towards the bleachers.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SVOLOCH!" She yelled getting up and rushing towards her tank. Jié couldn't help but smirk even more at this. If she acted like this due to a simple provocation, then it is a wonder she's the commander of the Pravda team.

"Wow. She's one feisty little girl!" Mèngyáo said with amusement. "What did she eat for breakfast?" "Can't be vodka, that's for sure. Otherwise, she would have slipped off from her perch." Jiàn said. "Maybe someone snuck some Sichuan chilis into her breakfast." Said Niú. Everyone laughed at the comment. "Hm." Huang grunted. His equivalent of laughter.

Jié entered the bleachers alongside his comrades and found a seat. It was just like last time. Stands and vendors everywhere with one set of stands for civilians, and another for the soldiers. Divided by Power. USA seats, Russian seats, etcetera etcetera. And the generals up in box seats.

"You know what I can't figure out?" Asked General Bradley. "Vhat?" Wolfgang replied. "If this is one of those competitions, how come we're carrying it out when that Kuromorimine class hasn't arrived yet?" "To keep the people from waiting." Said an official. "Half of the game is going on while the other half is put on hold. Once they get here, we can have that section of the competition begin while putting this section on hold to allow them to catch up." "Makes sense." Chen said. Again, Aleksandr remained silent.

The tanks of the schools met up in the center, with the Manticore approaching. "Hello Mädchen!" Said Aldrick, looking out of the turret. When the tank stopped, he hopped out and made way to the team leaders. "Zis should be interesting, Russian tanks vs various tanks. Zis battle will be an elimination battle."

This was a change. Nearly every battle Miho ever took part in was a flag battle. Elimination was pretty much Team Deathmatch without respawning. "Seems kind of weird, zese Russian tanks are no pushovers." He said quietly to himself. "Just a refresher for you, render all tanks on ze opposing team inoperable."

"Let's have a bloody good game eh ladies?!" Winston shouted peeking outside. "DUMMKOPF!"

"Let's have a good game." All the competitors said. Aldrick ran back to the tank while Poldi flew out and high in the air. The tanks scrambled to their respective starting positions while the Manticore freely maneuvered throughout the field. Aldrick grabbed a flare gun given to him by the officials and waited. "Poldi says all of the tanks are in a their starting positions." Affonso said. Aldrick aimed and fired. The flare glowing bright red and shining for all to see.

"So it begins." He said to himself.

In the stands, the crowd went wild, and the Russians began yelling their iconic 'ura' as Pravda began to move out.

"Ooh boy, who do you think is gonna win sir?" Jiàn asked. Jié said nothing and stared at the screen, at Oorari's side. "Honestly? It could go either way. Pravda has expertly made Russian tanks." He finally said. "Indeed," Niú said. "Those 76 and 85mm guns pack a punch, and their armor is exceptional considering their angle. Let's not forget they have their IS-2 and KV-2. The IS is what you would call a bigger stronger T-34. That gun is something to avoid, the armor is all but invincible and its speed is fair. And the KV-2 is more akin to a fortification killer. However its silhouette makes it an obvious target. Not to mention a slow reload time and speed. The IS-2, if it goes down, is a big loss. Oorari has a variety of tanks. This is both a strength and a weakness, their weaker tanks can be a liability, but they can be faster than the Russian tanks, and the Hetzer and STuG are an absolute stay away for Pravda. The Panzer and Tiger Porsche stand a chance for armor. It all comes down to how their abilities and strengths are played out. It's all about who hits who first."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Said Jié. He's encountered tanks like that before in the GLA. They would use ANYTHING and EVERYTHING they could get their grubby hands on. Some tanks even had scavenged and makeshift explosive reactive armor. Albeit performing poorer than real ERA. The GLA even had salvaged Hetzers in their divisions. Labeled as Chameleons, and rightfully so. Thankfully the Type-59 MK II's armor was better than its predecessor and could withstand a hit. And the reactive armor further enhanced it. Not only that, the tank's 125mm, with weapons grade uranium shells could one shot them.

Then again. It was he who hits first.

The Oorari tanks were spreading out in their formation while Pravda's stayed close together. Who knows why?

"Why am I suddenly reminded of our run in Kazakhstan a few years ago?" Jiàn asked. "I don't know Jiàn, maybe it has to do with the fact that Pravda's formation was similar to that of a GLA convoy they found. But Pravda had far less tanks here. They were easy pickings until technicals showed up with small recoilless rifles. Huáng didn't hesitate to ram and even crush the trucks. One of them was even shoved off of a cliff.

It was also a funny twists of irony because it's usually the GLA attacking POWERS convoys.

Panzer IV

"Duck team. Move ahead and scout the area. We don't know where the enemy is yet. Hippo and Turtle teams, move to the back. Everyone else stay in formation, we need to play it safe unlike last time." Miho said, straining 'last time.' Bringing everyone else's expressions to that of shame. Before Anteater and Leopon team joined, the fight with Pravda took a bad turn when everyone decided to Blitzkrieg the enemy, and instead went right into a trap.

This time they'd listen to Miho's EVERY word.

Duck's Type 89 raced head while everyone else remained behind Miho's Panzer IV. "Playing it safe Miporin?" Asked Saori. "Yes. Not like what happened last time. We barely scraped through that one. This time will be different. We play it safe and if necessary let them come to us." "Yes. Until further notice, we keep moving until Duck Team gives us an update."

"Listen and listen good comrades!" Katyusha shouted over the racing engines. "Last year we got beaten by these girls! We must not make the same mistake twice! Anyone who gets taken out is sent to the Gulag! If we lose, it'll be Vorkuta!" (NO that was NOT a Black Ops reference.)

The Pravda tanks were making good time as they raced across the snow. After all, Russian tanks were built for such conditions.

"Let's not forget, there are REAL RUSSIANS watching us! We must not fail, we must show them that we are worthy of operating their old relics! FORWARD AGAINST THE ENEMY!"

"URA!" Came the cheer from the Pravda students.

Up in the bleachers.

"They are Japanese, but they have our spirit." Said a Russian soldier. "Da. It is nice to have your country idolized. Especially ours before Suvorov came to power." Said another. " 30 that the Type 89 gets shot first." "Forty that the M3 is first." "As difficult as it is to believe, fifty that the KV-2 is shot first." Said a third. "Ty idiot, (You idiot,) it'll be the Tiger on Oorari's team!" The Russians began to argue about who will get hit first. "These guys are ridiculous. Seriously? Making bets on the game?" Jiàn said. "Be thankful they're dependable in a fight." Mèngyáo said.

It was no joke. The Russians are quite the fighters, having learned as time went by and wars were fought. Like German soldiers, whenever someone mentions Russia, they immediately think of the World War 2 soldiers. The Russians did whatever it took to hold back the Germans, even just hand weapons to recruits, while others took ammo clips should another die, and point them to the fight.

Those were desperate times.

But those days were over for a long time. Now? EVERY Russian soldier was well-trained. EVERY Russian soldier had a weapon. And EVERY Russian soldier was battle-smart.

Though some could be a tad bit silly. But they've been thirsty for getting back at the GLA for staining their nation's name.

"I'm getting a feeling of Déjà vu." Said Jié. "What do you mean sir?" Asked Niú. "Pravda is just charging in like Saunders did last match. Perhaps this idiocy is instilled in their training."

Panzer IV

"Miho. It's Duck. We have eyes on Pravda's force. They're grouped up and heading your way… I can't see the IS-2. It might be in wait or circling around."

That wasn't good. The IS-2 was a big stay away for Miho and co. "Everyone keep your heads on a swivel. That tank will take you down in one hit. Duck, try to follow them from a distance. If they get a bead on you then don't risk it, get yourselves out of there." "Got it Miho." Miho sat in thought at the news she was given. "Everyone, form a circle around Turtle and Hippo, we can't afford to lose them with that IS-2 out there." Better to take one for the team in a situation like this.

"Miho. Duck Team, one of the T-34s is rushing ahead. Looks like they're scouting." "Finally, something to shoot." Erwin said. "Relax. We still don't know where the IS-2 is."

Manticore.

"So. I said, 'Well if you're so confident in your abilities, then why don't you just prove it in the next round?' And she said, 'I will! I'll prove to you our meddle and show you just how tough we are!' That little Katyusha's bark is worse than her bite it is!" Winston said, with an ushanka replacing his usual beret.

"He he he. That little girl is quite the firecracker." Said Edmond. "I bet a you that she'll break a down crying whenever something goes a bad." Affonso said. "Heh. I bet €35 she won't" Edmond said. "Oh really? Then I bet €45 that she WILL!" "You're on tea-drinker!"

"Does zis mean ve von't be having a peaceful referee watch zis time?" Asked Erdmann. "I suppose not mein Freund."

The interior of the super-heavy fell silent for a good while.

"Hey. Somezing hit my mind before ze match began." Erdmann said. "Vhat is it?" Asked Aldrick.

"Vell, I vas looking over ze rules of zis sport. Rule 3-01 (GUP Wikia) stated zat only vehicles whose design vas completed before, begun prototype trials before, or whose construction vas planned using only materials available before August 15, 1945 vere allowed." "Qui. Zat is correct." Erdmann said. "Vell it got me zinking. If zat's ze case, zen would schools be allowed to field heavy tanks like say… ze Maus?"

Erdmann brought up a good question. "Vell. Ze tank vas completed in 1944, vhich vould place it vell into ze rules. But it's a super-heavy tank, like ze Manticore, just obsolete." "If the Maus can find a way into the game, can other tanks in prototype and all that get in too? Like say the Black Prince prototype heavy tank?" Winston asked.

"One would a think. There's also that ARL-44 the French made." Affonso added.

"Exactly. But seeing as the Maus is super heavy, wouldn't zat be sort of like cheating? I mean zis isn't World of Tanks." Edmond stated. "Kinda makes a me wonder what would a happen if the Manticore got a place into this a game." Affonso said. "Zat should be a no brainer you pasta man. Obviously ze Manticore vould vin. It's technologically advanced, heavily armed and armored, und it has ze nano-orbs. Let's not forget zat ve're facing tanks from literally, nearly a century ago. Ze GLA do so too, but zey modify zeirs." Aldrick explained.

"Ze capitaine is right. Zis tank is nigh indomitable. Und let's not forget zat when you compare ze two, zose beauties running around on ze playing field wouldn't stand a chance against ze GLA." Edmond said. "Vhy did you have to put zat image in my head?" Aldrick said through his teeth. The thought of the girls getting slaughtered by those savages was a horrifying one. The GLA was known for their ruthless approach to war. Prisoners were treated like cattle, if they were inclined to mercy that is. It was hard NOT to imagine anything like ending up in the hands of more unbalanced commanders. And for the GLA, mercy was an indication that the worst has yet to come.

They were truly no better than the terrorists before them.

"OH UH! AFFONSO! Yeah! What's in the buckets?" Asked Winston, attempting to get everyone's minds of off the situation. "I went a ice fishing while everyone was busy. And you were a getting your hat." The Italian radioman said. "Ooh. That's enough to feed a good sized group." Winston said. "Ci. Grub for the girls when a the game is over." "OOH! A celebratory feast? C'est manifique!" Edmond said.

"OOH! I saw a cannon fire on a Poldi's screen! Looks like it's a that IS-2!" Affosno said excitedly.

"Gott help zose Ōrari Mädchen."

Panzer IV.

"JEEZ! Where'd that come from!?" Erwin yelled on the throat mic. "I saw a flash, over up on that tree covered hill!" Nekota shouted. The Panzer's turret already swung in the direction and fired. "Miss. Darn it." Other tanks followed suit, but the enemy tank was gone. "Had to have been the IS-2. Don't pursue! That's what they'll expect!" Miho said. "Duck team report!"

"We're still tailing Pravda. They seem to have no idea we're following them. But their rear is moving suspiciously slower." "Be careful. Everyone, keep moving forward!" Miho replied

Bleachers.

Jié's gaze once again carried the same clinically critical expression from the Saunders match. "They aren't going after the IS-2. Well, that's a good call. Sometimes going after the biggest threat isn't always the best choice." He said. "Though I believe it's only a matter of time until the Pravda tanks realize they're being tailed." "You know, I can't help but think about-" "Again?! Jeez you should be a historian or a story teller instead of a radioman Jiàn! Everything you see reminds you of SOMETHING!" Niú said.

"Hey it's not my fault. Besides, I like being a radioman, there's never a shortage of sights and action to see." He replied. "Besides, where would you be without me telling you what the superiors are shouting next?" "Jiàn!" Mèngyáo said as if he said something bad. "What?"

"Still, I'm amazed that the IS-2 didn't hit anything. Luck is on Ōrari's side I guess." Said Niú. "Indeed. They lose either the STuG or the Hetzer, they're in a lot of trouble

Battlefield.

"Pravda tanks sighted!" Midoriko shouted. The tanks came around a snowy hill and there in the distance were Pravda's tanks. "Everyone open fire, then scatter!" Miho said. As each tank cleared the hill and took a shot, they ran into a different direction. The Hetzer and STuG stayed together though. The Pravda tanks returned fire, the snow erupting into explosions of white mist.

Duck team came racing through their formation, and took potshots at individual tank treads. At least two treads were hit. One of them being the KV-2. "Duck here, two tanks have their treads hit. Including the KV-2." Said Noriko, Duck's commander. "Good work, think you can find the IS-2 for us?" Miho asked. "Heh. I know we can."

Duck team raced off, dodging shots from individual T-34s. The KV-2 let off a shot in the Panzer IV's direction, and as expected from a shot barreled tank, missed. The reload time was not short. The Pravda tanks that weren't disabled began to scramble. "Man, this isn't a tank battle, it's a clusterfuck!" General Bradley said.

A tank shot flew and finally knocked one of the Russian tanks out. And it just happened to be the KV-2. "I got one I got one! Firstblood!" Piyotan, Anteater's gunner shouted with joy. "First kill goes to us!" "Don't lose your focus! Everyone take a few shots, then fall back and regroup near the town!" Miho commanded.

"Looks like you owe me 50." Said the third Russian. "Chyort!" Said the others.

The tanks of both sides scattered, however Ōrari was able to break off while some of the Pravda tanks ended up colliding with one another, not being knocked out though. Then a familiar cannon fire sounded in the air. And Mallard was hit. "The IS-2 is at it again!" Midoriko said. It didn't take a genius to know that. "Everyone travel in a zigzag patter! Keep them from getting a bead on you!" Miho said. The Ōrari tanks complied as the snow around them erupted from the tank shells landing near them. "Remember! Regroup at the town!"

Pravda had 9 tanks left. Ōrari had 7.

Jié's mind was entering flashback mode. The same battle with the Toxin Marauders in Tibet. Those terrors scrambled across the battlefield before running to the town to make the Chinese's job harder. They had fixed turrets like the first generation Marauders of the FGWT, but who needs a turret when you could lob anthrax blobs at your targets?

These tanks were exclusive to the GLA general Dr Thrax, a mad scientist type who was responsible for the toxins in the GLA's arsenal. There was the standard anthrax, green in color. Then Beta, blue and faster acting. But those under Thrax's command were fond of Gamma. Purple in color, and acted so fast you were dead before you hit the floor. Your skin falls off the bone and you experience a painful burning sensation all over. Breathing becomes impossible, and you die. Many souls met their end to this substance. "Sir?"

Jié's attention shifted to his radioman. "You're daydreaming again sir. Let me guess. Negez desert? Tajiki-border? Tehran outskirts?"

"Tibet."

Enough was said and Jiàn went silent. They won, but it wasn't a glorious one. Much of the village was rendered uninhabitable by the toxins. "At least we don't see any of that here. Try thinking of our endeavor in the Golan Heights." Mèngyáo said. "The Second Yom Kippur again hmm?" Jié asked. "It is our first war after all sir. And that was one of our more fortunate battles." "But it's also what led to the Second Global War on Terror. AKA our current war we should be fighting instead of watching this!" "Sir please, calm down. It's getting good." Niú said.

"We made it. No sign of Pravda's tanks." Said Erwin, peeking out from the hatch. "Good, we have a chance to re-strategize." Miho replied. Mallard was out. That left them with 7 tanks. And Pravda still had 2 more than they. Not to mention the IS-2 decided to play hide-and-seek. "Everyone here?" "Rabbit Team still isn't here." Said Nekota.

As if on cue, Team Rabbit's M3 Lee crashed through one of the houses.

"OH! That was NOT a smart maneuver! That was someone's HOME!" Bradley yelled. "Actually, this is an abandoned town, used for our competitions." An official said. "Huh? Oh. Well- GOOD!" "Jumping to conclusions eh meine amerikanischer Freund?" Wolfgang asked. "Stuff it Kraut." "OOH. Now zat vas harsh." "Silence! This game is not yet over!" Chen said. "Though the home-wrecking move was quite unclean I will admit."

"That is why you fall behind in time to finish your tasks. While I forge ahead." Aleksandr said. "At the costs of a hundred destroyed homes." Bradley said. Aleksandr wasn't really known for his collateral concerns. As far as buildings went. "You Americans have a belief along the lines of… I believe… 'I would rather have a hundred of my homes destroyed, than to have a single one of my civilians dead.' Is that not your mindset?" He asked.

…

"He's got a good point." Said Wolfgang.

"Just shut up and watch the game!" Chen yelled. The other 3 generals decided that would be best, for bickering gets nobody anywhere.

Battlefield.

"Duck. Have you found the IS-2 yet?"

"No. We've got a T-34 tailing us, and boy is it persistent." Miho had to think fast, the rest of Pravda's tanks are going to waste no time in reaching them. "Hmm. I got it. Let's give them a taste of their own medicine!" Yukari suggested. "Huh?" Miho said confused. "Remember how they lured us here last round? Let's see if we can do the same to them!" Yukari replied. "That seems like a good idea, but what if we can't?" Hana asked. "If we can't we can scatter like before. But it would be better to try and lure them in. But we'll need someone to be the decoy. Duck's away, and Mallard's out."

"We'll do it." Anzu said over the radio. She was the president of the student council. "There's no way they would miss out on an opportunity to take out a Hetzer!" "Good idea. Go out and draw them in. Everyone else, find a hiding place. We're going into the structure from the last competition." The Hetzer raced off into the snowy plains while the other tanks scurried to find a place to hide. "Duck here! We see the IS-2, it's running off in the direction of the town. That T-34 is still chasing us. AHH It almost got us!"

Bleachers.

"Oh. I see. They're gonna try and bait the Pravda tanks with the Hetzer. Experts or not, anyone would jump at a chance to kill a lone Hetzer," Said Bradley, "I should know. But had it not been for better judgement, I would've ended up falling for them." "Indeed. Still, who would've thought that the GLA could've gotten their hands on Hetzers?" Chen asked. "Vell vhen ze Allies pushed zrough the deserts in Africa, zey didn't give ze Whermacht much time to gazer zeir zings." Wolfgang said. "Huh. Yeah, guess it was one of those things that came to bite us in the ass without us thinking." Bradley replied.

"They are nothing to my Golem tanks." Aleksandr replied. "Well I'm certain the GLA didn't think about taking on the largest country on Earth, who happens to make great tanks too." Chen said. "Yeah. But whenever the Russians throw their huge tanks into the mix, the GLA start puking out their own forces, especially those combat cycles. JEEZUZ. Remember that op in Tajikistan? When my Mammoth tanks showed, they had so many of the goddamn things coming at us you'd swear they were coming out of their ears!" Bradley ranted.

No joke. You'd swear the GLA really were making them out of thin air.

Jié was watching this new development unfold before him. "They're letting that tank go alone to draw the enemy in. Where's their backup?" He asked. "They probably can't spare it." Jián said. "Preposterous! In our army, regardless of our own forces, if we have the proper number of tanks, we always ensure at least two tanks go side by side in a situation like this." "Then what about our moment in the Negev Desert?" Asked Mèngyáo. "We had no other tanks to spare. The only ones available had to stay behind to hold back the enemy. And last I checked, WE VOLUNTEERED to go alone." Mèngyáo went quiet after that, realizing his mistake.

"HOW COULD THOSE PRAVDA GIRLS LOSE ŌRARI?! They should be used to this kind of warfare!" A Russian soldier yelled. "Hey, calm down comrade, no one is perfect." "Zatknis'! (Shut up!) They call themselves Russian themed and they lose the enemy so quickly. IN THE SNOW!" "CALM DOWN!" "Oh boy. The Russians are freaking out now." Said Niú. "Starting to look like a Dota server." Jiàn said. A few chuckles resounded after that comment. Jié's attention however, remained on the big screen. The Hetzer was within range of the now organized Pravda tanks, and let off a shot, taking out a set of treads. "TY POLNYY OTSTOY! (YOU SUCK!)" A Russian yelled, dissing the accuracy of the crew. "I find myself in agreement with you!" Jié said, loud enough for the Russian to hear. "I've seen GLA Hetzers hit bullseyes from farther." He said sadly, and quietly.

Battlefield.

"We got their attention! But they're after us now!" Anzu said.

"Get back here now! Get ready everyone! Duck, where are you?" Miho said. "We can see the town in the distance! HEY TRY AIMING NEXT TIME! That T-34's just spraying and praying now!"

A few minutes after Duck's report, the Hetzer came blazing through the town, but only 4 of the 7 tanks followed. "Looks like Katyusha's caught onto your strategy, but her crews are too focused on us." Anzu said. "How can you tell?" Miho asked. "I can see her yelling. I'm looking out of the hatch as we speak. Wish I had a camera."

As soon as the Hetzer made it past the center, the T-34s found themselves being fired upon. Two were taken down, while the others tried to find a target. Rabbit's M3 and Leopon's Tiger came into view with the STuG behind them. The T-34s withdrew, to be stopped by Anteater, who opened fire immediately. The shot grazed the side skirt of one, and the T-34 fired in desperation. The Ōrari tanks opened fire again, and the T-34s were hit, but not before the M3 got hit. "We're hit!" Azusa cried. "Are you all okay?" Saori instinctively asked. "We're okay!" Each member said.

Now it was 5 to 6. Things were looking good for Ōrari.

"It's Duck! They got us!" Make that 5 to 5. "Are you okay?" Miho asked. "Yeah, we're okay, but that IS-2 packs a mean punch! Guess we didn't learn our lesson from last time." Then another shot rang out. And Anteater was hit in the rear. "Aw man." Nekota said. "At least we got firstblood!" Piyotan said. 5-4 now. "I think the winds of war are turning against us." Erwin said. "Just like everyone else who tried to invade Russia." Caesar said.

Bleachers.

The Russians, split between the schools were yelling at one another. (No I don't hate Russia, I just figured it would be funny to do this) It was all 'You owe me X amount of rubles,' and 'you owe me that amount,' and it just went back and forth. "OKAY MANEKEN! (Dummy) I bet you 60 that the HETZER gets taken out!" "SEVENTY on the STUG!"

"The Russians can sure be funny." Jiàn said. "Indeed. I'm starting to think of them as a sort of comic relief." Mèngyáo said. "No that tends to be the job of the Americans." Niú said. "I HEARD THAT!" An American yelled a bleacher set away. "Now it's an even match. And that IS-2 is still operational. Given a chance, it can and WILL take out Miho's tank destroyers. But if they can take it down. Then she has a great chance to win." Jié said. "No margin for error." Huáng said. "You think she's gonna make it?" Niú asked. "I could care less one way or the other. I'm not here because I want to be. Remember that." Jié said, authority filling his voice. 'Though if she does, it would still back up that she has SOME talent. But like I say, it pales in contrast with ourselves, even the GLA is more skilled. I can't believe I'm thinking this.'

Manticore

"Bloody hell. Looks like it's anyone's game now." Said Winston. "Qui qui. One wrong step and little Miho is done." Said Edmond. "Looks like it's about to get tense." "Ja. Erdmann, get us in closer, into ze town. But not too close, ve don't vant to scare zem into being careful around us." Aldrick said. "Ja Kommandant." Erdmann replied. "Engines engaged." The EVA said. "Stop shouting! Ve're not deaf!"

Miho had to think carefully. One wrong move, they were done. The IS-2 was still out there. And the Manticore was getting closer, no doubt to defuse any tense feelings. She could see its cannons peeking from around the side of one of the houses. Then that same drone from last match zip by in Pravda's direction. "Hippo, Turtle, hide in the structure. Leopon, follow us, we're going to try again. If you see the IS-2, don't hesitate to open fire!" "GOT IT!" Everyone said. As the tank destroyers went and hid, the Panzer and Tiger raced out of the town and headfirst towards the Pravda tanks. A funny fact being that the Manticore was following them. Albeit slower. "Wait. There are only 4 tanks. Where's the IS-2?" Asked Nakajima, Leopon's commander. The answer came as a geyser of snow erupted from behind. The IS-2 maneuvered around the town! 'We got this one!" Nakajima said. The Tiger and IS-2 proceeded to have a 1v1 in the town, while the Panzer was left with the other 4.

"Trade one issue for another." Said Miho. "We're coming." Erwin called out. "NO WAIT!" But it was too late, as the TD's raced to help their leader, the Hetzer was hit. 5-3 now. Hippo team managed to get away unscathed. And came out guns blazing. The appearance forced the T-34s to back off a little. At least until they let off their volley. Thankfully they missed. The STuG fired again, and a tank was hit dead center. 4-3 now.

"Come on. Let's see what this bad boy can do." Leopon and the IS-2 were facing down one another from opposite ends of the town. It was no doubt that Pravda's second captain, Nonna was in that tank. "Let's try to keep it clean," Nakajima said, "Big Blue's watching us." Sure enough, the Manticore was indeed watching them.

"I'm betting ze Tiger vill vin." Said Erdmann. "Oh really Kraut? Well I bet €70 that the Russian's gonna win!" "You're on Tommy!" As soon as they said that, the tanks opened fire and began moving, circling around the center while trying to get a bead on one another. It just went over and over. Fire, reload, repeat. With Miho, the 3 T-34s were trying to flank her and Hippo.

"Don't lose focus!" She yelled. The STuG fired, and another tank went down, but was taken down itself by the other tank. Now it was just Miho and the other tank. The hatch on that tank opened up, and it just so happened to be Katyusha herself. Miho followed suit, and the two commanders had a little stare down. "So… it's come down to us pirozhki. I don't intend on losing. But I'm not going down without a fight!" She said. "Neither do I." Miho replied.

"By the way Miho. I met your boyfriend. Quite the charmer that one." Miho's face instantly turned red. "H-h-he's not my boyfriend! He couldn't be! He's from China! There's no way he'd agree to it!" "I tease you pirozhki. But enough! It is time we settled this fight now!" Katyusha said, descending into her tank. 'Well, I guess she was trying to tease me.' Miho thought, entering her tank. The two tanks began to move and fire at one another like the Tiger and IS-2. The bleachers, notably the Russians and ECA sections were going nuts. The Americans simply cheered, and laughed at the predicament, while China remained silent.

"Fire!"

BOOM

"Fire!"

BOOM

Again and again the separate fights raged, with the distance closing between the two competitors. All four tank crews could feel adrenaline coursing through their veins. It was almost like the Second World War all over again. Four crews, two Russian, two German, back from the dead to settle who was better one last time before departing to the afterlife.

The Tiger and IS-2 literally had their cannons side by side.

"FIRE!"

Both the T-34 and Panzer IV had their cannons aimed at the bodies of their opponents.

"FIRE!"

BOOM.

Everything went silent as smoke filled the air. No one said a word. Even the wind stopped. The IS-2 and Tiger were seen first. Both had their flags up.

The T-34 and Panzer IV were revealed next. The Russian tank had a burning hole in its side, while the Panzer had the same. Only one difference. The sideskirt had the hole, but the tank itself didn't the shell simply lodged.

Aldrick climbed out of the Manticore and spoke into the mic he was given. "All Pravda tanks rendered immobile! Ōrari is VICTORIOUS!"

On cue, the civilians and ECA soldiers cheered, while most of the Russians were mildly disappointed. The US soldiers calmly clapped like before. China remained silent.

"WHOO! I was holding a breath I didn't realize I was holding!" Jiàn said. "Indeed, I'm sweating." Said Mèngyáo. Jié got up and left the stands. Like last time, and made his way to the maintenance areas. Prompting his crew to follow.

"Draw?" Winston asked. "Draw." Erdmann replied.

The Manticore was leading the Panzer back to the area where the other tanks were being looked at. Miho was absolutely beaming. The last match that was so close was against her sister last competition. "WE DID IT! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yukari yelled at the top of her lungs. Miho laughed shyly at her friend's behavior. Not long after she was praised, Katyusha came along on Nonna's shoulders. "Looks like I underestimated you again pirozhki. You're full of surprises aren't you?" She asked. "He he… I guess so." Miho replied. Katyusha smiled. "Guess I got too laid back. You're going to go far Miho. That I am sure of." Katyusha proceeded to dismount Nonna's shoulders and extend a hand to Miho, who promptly took it. "Hmm? Ah. It seems your druzhok is here." Katyusha said. "Huh? (Druzhok is Russian for boyfriend.) Attention was turned to five males in the area. It was Jié and his crew. Jié looked rather annoyed like always when encountering the girls.

Everything went quiet.

Jié stepped forward, and made his way to Miho. Walking right in front of her. He was easily a couple of inches taller. "You, like everyone else here, are an amateur." He said. No one said anything. "But a skilled one at that." He said. Girls gasped slightly at this. "You have some skill, there is no denying that, I will admit. But know this, it pales in comparison to those of enemy tanks I have encountered. You may be at the top in this… sport," he said, hesitatingly saying 'sport.' "But compared to us? You are but bamboo before a mighty typhoon."

He turned and made his way back to his crew, before looking back. "That was impressive what you pulled. But your crews need more discipline, more control. Especially your Hetzer crew." He began to make his way to the exit of the area.

"Jié!"

Miho called him. He turned and even though far away, looked her dead in the eye.

"Thank you." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Do not expect such courtesy all the time." He said. Finally departing.

"Sir? Did you really mean that?" Jian asked. "I did. I meant everything I said. EVERYTHING" Jié said, straining the last word.

The Powers and schools began to pack up, it was quite a day, and another approaches.

Somewhere in a brush.

"Quite the event." The man said. Akar was once again in the field. Watching the action take place, and the Manticore. He had two new men with him, courtesy of Rudolph. Arturo Sanchez and Severo Alhambra, ex-Grupo de Operaciones Especiale. Considerable experience operating as a sniper team, dozens of confirmed kills in places like Iraq, Afghanistan, and especially in North Africa fighting the GLA. Several weapons were mastered by them, including the .50 cal antimaterial sniper rifles. "Why are we watching fake tank battles again senor?" Asked Arturo. "We need a good idea on how the schoolgirls work, as well as The Powers if we are to get our prize."

"Si, about that," Severo began, "A Manticore? Isn't that a little, crazy?" "They say the things I've done are crazy." "Good point senor." The men began to get up from their prone positions. "Let's get home. We'll begin our plan tomorrow, we have enough recon for now." Akar said.

And with that, the three rogues vanished into the blizzard

AN: JEEZ! OVER 6000 WORDS! I need a break, it's 3AM! Also, I got some news everybody. I've been reading other fanfics of Girls und Panzer, and have been thinking about making a few changes to the fic. Now don't get into a frenzy, the plotline, characters, and The Powers will still be in the way that it is. I just plan to add more to it.  
See ya next time!


End file.
